Magiertochter
by Berendis
Summary: Eine zehnte Gefährtin tritt der Ringgemeinschaft bei. Doch was, wenn der Eine Ring auf sie mehr Einfluss hat, als allen lieb sein kann? Und was, wenn nur einer sie 'retten' kann? R
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
Kommentar: gibt nicht viel zu sagen... lest es einfach und sagt mir, wie gut/schlecht es ist! Und ein riesiges Dankeschön an Lhindiel, Gilwen, Silivren, Linendis und Lainwen! Ihr seid die tollsten Freundinnen, die frau sich wünschen kann...  
  
~*~  
  
Prolog  
  
Ein Schrei hallte durch Caras Galadhon, darauf folgte das Weinen eines neugeborenen Kindes. Auf einem Flett am Rande der Hauptstadt Loriens reichte eine Heilerin einer schwarzhaarigen Elbe ihr Neugeborenes.  
  
„Ihr habt eine wunderschöne Tochter, Frau Thalawen. Sie gleicht Euch aufs Haar."  
  
Tatsächlich, das kleine Mädchen hatte denselben schwarzen Haarschopf wie ihre Mutter, wenn auch um einiges kürzer. Auch die schwarzen Augen, die wie der Sternenhimmel funkelten, waren die Thalawens. Die Mutter strich ihrem Kind übers Haar.  
  
„Wie wollt Ihr sie nennen?", fragte die Heilerin.  
  
„Nennt sie Luthanwen, Frau Thalawen."  
  
Galadriel, die Herrin des goldenen Waldes, hatte das Flett betreten und legte nun eine Hand auf die Stirn des kleinen Mädchens.  
  
„Sie trägt dieselbe Kraft in sich wie ihr Vater. Ihr ist ein Leben als unsterbliche Magierin vorbestimmt. Gebt ihr einen Namen, der ihrer Kraft gerecht wird, denn sie wird einmal selbst ihren Vater an Macht übertreffen, was eine grosse Leistung ist. Nicht viele sind mächtiger als der graue Zauberer..."  
  
150 Jahre später...  
  
„Ergib dich, Haldir!"  
  
Schwer atmend stand Luthanwen über dem am Boden liegenden Haldir und hielt ihm ihre Schwertspitze an die Kehle.  
  
„Schon geschehen. Lasst Gnade walten, edle Luthanwen!", lachte er. „Alle Achtung, du wirst immer besser, Luna!"  
  
Luthanwen liess ihn frei.  
  
„Ich bin eben doch nicht so schwach, wie ich aussehe", grinste sie. „Noch mal?"  
  
„Wozu denn? Du beherrschst den Schwertkampf inzwischen so gut, dass du selbst Celeborn besiegen könntest, und er ist der beste Schwertkämpfer Loriens. Du brauchst nicht mehr zu üben!"  
  
„Na dann eben mit dem Bogen..."  
  
„Du wirst wohl nie müde, was?"  
  
„Ich doch nicht! aber du anscheinend schon..."  
  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Ich bin 300 Jahre älter als du, kleine Luna, und auch um einiges kräftiger!"  
  
„Ach ja? Warum habe ich dich dann eben besiegt, oh grosser Haldir?"  
  
„Kleines Biest. Ich war bereits müde... im Gegensatz du dir verbring ich nicht den ganzen Tag mit rumsitzen."  
  
„Faule Ausreden! Also wirklich Haldir, und du willst ein Krieger sein? Jeder Ork hätte dich jetzt schon zehnmal zerfleischt, während du eben mal schnell müde bist..."  
  
„Du bist aber kein Ork! Obwohl, manchmal..."  
  
Luthanwen wollte schon zu einer giftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als vom Rande des Übungsplatzes eine Stimme erklang.  
  
„Fräulein Luthanwen Thalaweniel! Ihr sollt sofort vor der Herrin Galadriel erscheinen!"  
  
Sie sah erschrocken Haldir an, dessen Miene nichts Gutes verhiess.  
  
„Was hast du jetzt wieder ausgefressen, Luna?"  
  
Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, dennoch konnte lag Sorge darin. Zu oft schon hatte er seine kleine Freundin aus Schwierigkeiten retten müssen, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte. Auch wenn dies häufig geschah, noch nie war seine kleine Luna zur hohen Frau gerufen worden...  
  
„Ich hab nichts gemacht, diesmal wirklich nicht. ich war so brav wie eine Hofdame, ganz ehrlich!"  
  
„Aber warum musst du dann zu Galadriel? Wenn du wirklich so brav warst, wie du sagtest, hat sie doch keinen Grund mit dir sprechen zu wollen, oder?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber..."  
  
„Kommt Ihr bald? Frau Galadriel wartet nicht gerne!"  
  
Der Diener, der die beiden beobachtete, wurde zusehends ungeduldiger.  
  
„Geh! Du solltest sie wirklich nicht warten lassen, denn", Haldir sah Luthanwen bedeutungsvoll an, „wir wissen alle, was geschieht, wenn Galadriel wütend wird. Gib mir deine Sachen, ich warte am Baum auf dich!"  
  
„In Ordnung. Bis nachher."  
  
Luthanwen verschwand zusammen mit dem Diener hinter den Bäumen. 


	2. Begegnung

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story... Kommentar: ein Danke an jenny... wie du siehst schreib ich weiter...  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Begegnung  
  
Lange war es her, seit Gandalf der Graue seinen alten Freund Mithron den Gelben das letzte Mal in der Schule im nördlichsten Teil des Abendrotgebirges besucht hatte. Mithron leitete dort eine Schule für junge Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten.  
  
Die beiden alten Freunde hatten gerade ihr gemeinsames Mahl beendet und schlenderten nun Pfeife rauchend durch den grossen Garten des Institutes, als sie plötzlich einer Gruppe von Schülern begegneten. Im Mittelpunkt dieser Gruppe schien ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen zu stehen. Sie wandte Gandalf und seinem Begleiter den Rücken zu, drehte sich aber sofort um, als sie jemanden kommen hörte. Als Gandalf ihr Gesicht sah stieg plötzlich eine Erinnerung in ihm hoch. Eine schwarzhaarige Elbe, die lachend auf einem Baum sass, lachend über Gandalf, der sich unfreiwillig auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Thalawen! Dieses Mädchen sah genauso aus wie sie. Dieselben schwarzen Haare und Augen, dieselbe Figur, dasselbe Lachen... aber das Mädchen war keine Elbe und bestimmt um einiges jünger als Thalawen. Wer aber war sie? Gandalf stellte diese Frage Mithron. Dieser antwortete: „Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen in der Mitte? Nun, das ist Luthanwen, Tochter Thalawens der Schönen..."  
  
„Aber... das ist unmöglich! Niemals hätte Thalawen mir verschwiegen, wenn sie eine Tochter gehabt hätte!"  
  
In Gandalfs Gesicht spiegelte sich Entsetzen wider.  
  
„Nun, bist du dir da so sicher, mein lieber Gandalf? Vielleicht hätte sie dich nicht zurückhalten wollen... sie weiss, dass du die Freiheit liebst. Und so sehr es sie auch geschmerzt haben mag, sie wollte dich mit diesem Kind nicht an sich binden. Ich bin sicher, sie hätte dir irgendwann gesagt, dass du eine Tochter hast. Sei ihr deswegen nicht böse. Sie wollte dich damit nicht verletzen."  
  
Gandalfs Gesicht war nun so weiss wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Mithron sah das und musste schmunzeln. Das musste ja ein ganz schöner Schock für den alten Zauberer gewesen sein. Er rief nach Luthanwen und sie kam her. Sie hatte längst gesehen, wer da neben ihrem Schulleiter stand. Es war ihr Vater. Thalawen hatte ihr von ihm erzählt und die Gründe für die Verschwiegenheit gesagt. Luthanwen waren diese Gründe immer sehr logisch erschienen und hatte deshalb nie etwas gesagt, auch wenn es ihr oftmals schwergefallen war.  
  
„Meister?"  
  
Fragend sah sie Mithron an.  
  
„Bitte sorg dafür, dass ein guter Schluck Wein ins kleine Kaminzimmer gebracht wird und warte dort."  
  
Luthanwen tat wie ihr geheissen und stellte keine Fragen. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich wohl mit ihrem Vater bekannt machen sollte. Sie brachte den Wein ins Zimmer und setzte sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel. Während sie das tat zog Mithron seinen alten Freund in Richtung dieses Zimmers. Angekommen öffnete er die Tür, stiess Gandalf hinein und schloss sie wieder. Luthanwen war aufgestanden als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Zum ersten Mal in beider Leben standen sie sich gegenüber. Vater und Tochter, die sich so ähnlich und doch so fremd waren. Lange standen sie so da und keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Gandalf sich räusperte.  
  
„Du bist also meine Tochter. Sag mir, weshalb haben du und deine Mutter mir deine Existenz verschwiegen?"  
  
„Hat Euch das Meister Mithron nicht erklärt? Mutter wollte Euch durch mich nicht an sich binden... sie weiss, wie sehr Ihr Eure Freiheit liebt und braucht. Sie hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn Ihr wegen uns Eure Freiheit aufgegeben hättet."  
  
Gandalf sah Luthanwen lange an und nickte schliesslich. Er seufzte.  
  
„Nun, Luthanwen, wir kennen uns nicht. Ich weiss nichts über dich und du weißt wohl das wenigste über mich... so lass uns zusammensitzen und erzählen. Ach, und bitte, lass die Höflichkeiten. Ich mag diesen distanzierten Ton nicht."  
  
Luthanwen war einverstanden, und so sassen sie die ganze Nacht zusammen und erzählten sich. Als bereits der Morgen dämmerte beendete Gandalf seine Erzählung. Er streckte sich und sagte: „Luthanwen, meine Liebe, leider muss ich mich bereits wieder von dir verabschieden. Ich reise heute noch wieder ab. Doch sei versichert, ich komme wieder, und ich würde gerne noch mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Leider rufen mich dringende Geschäfte im Auenland, die sich nicht aufschieben lassen... bis bald, meine Tochter."  
  
„Vater, noch lange nicht wurde alles gesagt, was es zwischen uns zu sagen gäbe, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es noch nachholen werden. Lebe wohl!"  
  
Gandalf stand auf, nickte seiner Tochter zu und verliess das Zimmer. Luthanwen blieb mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zurück. Endlich hatte sie ihren Vater kennen gelernt! Und auch wenn manche ihn als komischen Kauz bezeichnen mochten: in diesen wenigen Stunden hatte sie ihn lieben gelernt. Auch sie erhob sich nun und ging auf ihr Zimmer. 


	3. Bruchtal

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
Kommentar: Ein Danke an Sarah... und ich hab's tatsächlich geschafft *g*  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Bruchtal  
  
Jahre nach der Begegnung mit Gandalf erhielt Luthanwen einen Brief von ihm. Sie wurde darin aufgefordert, unverzüglich nach Bruchtal abzureisen. Weshalb erklärte Gandalf nicht. Ratlos ging Luthanwen mit Gandalfs Anliegen zu Mithron. Auch dieser hatte einen Brief des Zauberers erhalten und wusste Bescheid. Er machte sich noch Gedanken darüber, als Luthanwen an seine Tür klopfte und eintrat.  
  
„Ah, Luthanwen. Du kommst wegen des Briefes?"  
  
„Ja, Meister. Sagt, erlaubt Ihr mir nach Bruchtal zu gehen?"  
  
„Nun ja, eigentlich würde nichts dagegen sprechen, bis auf die Reise. Bruchtal liegt nicht sehr nahe, und ich kann dir keine Begleiter mit auf den Weg geben..."  
  
„Meister, mit Verlaub, aber ich bin eine Schülerin der Magie, und das seit geraumer Zeit. Ich würde also denken, dass ich fähig genug bin, mich selbst zu verteidigen. Notfalls weiss ich auch mit Schwert und Bogen umzugehen. Ich brauche keine Begleitung."  
  
Mithron musste schmunzeln. Da stand sie vor ihm, in ihrem weissen Schülergewand, sah so wehrlos und zerbrechlich aus... und war dennoch stärker als viele andere. Er seufzte.  
  
„Luthanwen, ich weiss, wie viel es dir bedeutet nach Bruchtal reisen zu können. Und ich weiss auch, dass ich dich ohnehin nicht aufhalten könnte. Also gebe ich dir die Erlaubnis dazu. Versprich mir aber, dass du den Weg nicht verlässt und nur bei Tag reitest. Übernachte zudem nie, und ich wiederhole, niemals im Freien. Suche dir stets ein Gasthaus, und mag es noch so voller rauer Gestalten sein. Alles ist besser als unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen, mögen die Sterne auch noch so verlockend sein. Schwöre, dass du dich an meine Ratschläge hältst, solange du alleine unterwegs bist!"  
  
„Ja, Meister."  
  
„Schwöre!"  
  
Widerwillig gab Luthanwen ihm ihr Wort.  
  
„Nun gut, geh und pack das Nötigste. Gute Reise."  
  
Luthanwen hätte jubeln können. Sie durfte wirklich nach Imladris reisen, in die Stadt (konnte man das wirklich so nennen?) des Halbelben Elronds. Und sie würde ihren Vater wiedersehen, denn Gandalf hatte geschrieben, dass er in Bruchtal auf sie warten würde. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen, verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und ritt auf ihrem treuen Hengst Sul in Richtung Bruchtal davon.  
  
Nach einigen kurzen Zwischenfällen mit Orks, aus denen sie aber immer siegreich und ohne grössere Verletzungen hervorgegangen war, und mehreren Tagen im Sattel erreichte sie schliesslich Bruchtal. Noch nie hatte sie so viele Elben auf einmal gesehen. Sie spürte die vielen Blicke, die ihr folgten, und war froh, als sie endlich zu Elronds Haus kam. Gandalf erwartete sie bereits und schloss sie in die Arme, nachdem sie abgestiegen war. Dann stellte er sie dem Elben neben sich vor.  
  
„Elrond, dies ist meine Tochter Luthanwen. Luthanwen, dies ist Elrond."  
  
Respektvoll neigte Luthanwen den Kopf vor dem hohen Elben. Dieser lächelte und sagte:  
  
„Bestimmt seid Ihr müde von der langen Reise. Man wird Euch Euer Zimmer zeigen wo Ihr Euch frisch machen könnt."Eine Dienerin erschien und nahm das wenige Gepäck Luthanwens. Luthanwen folgte ihr und liess sich in ein helles, angenehm eingerichtetes Zimmer führen.  
  
„Es ist ein Bad eingelassen. Saubere Kleider findet Ihr im Schrank."  
  
Die Dienerin liess Luthanwen allein. Diese zog sich aus und liess sich erleichtert ins warme Wasser sinken. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Als das Wasser langsam kalt wurde trocknete sie sich ab und ging zum Schrank. Es hingen einige Kleider darin, alle wunderschön und von bester Qualität. Nicht vergleichbar mit den aus grobem Stoff gewobenen weissen Kleidern, die in Luthanwens Schule getragen wurden. Sie entschied sich für ein schlichtes blaues Kleid, das ihre Figur betonte. Kaum war sie fertig kam die Dienerin wieder und machte ihr die Haare. Als sie fertig war führte sie Luthanwen hinunter in den Garten, wo Gandalf auf sie wartete.  
  
„Vater? Warum sollte ich hierher kommen?"  
  
Gandalf sah ihr ins Gesicht. Luthanwen erschrak. Er sah alt und müde aus, viel älter als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, dabei war nicht viel Zeit vergangen. Für Menschen mochten dies vielleicht lange Jahre gewesen sein, doch für Gandalf und Luthanwen war es ein kurzer Abschnitt in ihren langen Leben.  
  
„Was weißt du über den Einen Ring?"fragte Gandalf plötzlich.  
  
„Über den Einen Ring? Nun, er wurde von Sauron geschmiedet und mit seiner Hilfe könnte er ganz Mittelerde in Dunkelheit versinken lassen... es heisst, Isildur habe ihn an sich genommen, doch niemand weiss, wo er jetzt ist. Das ist alles."  
  
„Er ist wieder aufgetaucht und wird in den nächsten Tagen hierher gebracht."  
  
„Was? Aber wer? Wer hat ihn gefunden? Und weshalb wird er hierher gebracht?"Luthanwen war entsetzt. Der Eine war wieder aufgetaucht? Das würde bedeuten...  
  
„Der Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin hat ihn vor Jahren auf einer Reise gefunden. Ich war dabei, hatte ihn all die Jahre direkt vor meiner Nase, und doch habe ich es nicht erkannt. Womöglich etwas, das den Untergang Mittelerdes bedeuten könnte... doch nun kann ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Der Ring ist nun unterwegs nach Bruchtal. Bilbo hat ihn seinem Neffen Frodo vermacht... Frodo ist nun mit drei anderen Hobbits und Streicher auf dem Weg hierher."  
  
„Streicher?"  
  
„Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn... sagt dir das etwas?"  
  
Luthanwen nickte. Gondors rechtmässiger König... sie fuhr herum, als vom Hof her laute Stimmen zu hören waren.  
  
„Das sind sie!", murmelte Gandalf und verliess schnellen Schrittes den Garten, Luthanwen direkt hinter ihm. Doch nur ein Hobbit war zu sehen, einige Elben hoben ihn gerade vom Rücken eines schneeweissen Pferdes hinunter. Er war schwer verletzt und schien ihn Fieberträumen zu schweben. Der Ringträger, mutmasste Luthanwen, denn Gandalf vergewisserte sich soeben, dass er den Ring noch an einer Kette um den Hals trug. Der alte Zauberer trug den Hobbit eigenhändig in ein Zimmer, wo er sich mit Hilfe von Elrond um den Hobbit kümmerte. Luthanwen kam sich überflüssig vor, deshalb ging sie zu den Stallungen um Sul zu besuchen. Der Braune schnaubte erfreut, als er seine Herrin erblickte, und liess sich bereitwillig von ihr streicheln. Sie blieb lange bei ihrem geliebten Pferd, bis eine Stimme nach ihr rief. Sie trat aus dem Stall und sah, dass es Aragorn war. Offenbar hatten des Ringträgers Begleiter Bruchtal soeben erreicht, denn sie konnte drei weitere Hobbits sehen. Luthanwen wandte sich nun aber Aragorn zu.  
  
„Lady Luthanwen?"fragte er kurz. Sie nickte.  
  
„Folgt mir bitte. Gandalf braucht Eure Hilfe."  
  
Er führte sie zum Zimmer des verletzten Hobbits. Gandalf sah auf als er Luthanwen erblickte und ein Lächeln erhellte sein besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
„Ah, Luthanwen, gut, dass du hier bist. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."  
  
„Aber Vater! Was die Heilkunst betrifft war ich noch nie sehr gut und..."  
  
„Alles was ich brauche ist deine Kraft. Glaube mir, Mithron hat mich über deine Fähigkeiten unterrichtet, ich weiss also, dass die Heilung nicht dein Gebiet ist. Aber Frodos Leben hängt davon ab, und ich fürchte, Elronds und meine Kraft alleine werden nicht ausreichend sein. Wir haben bereits alles mögliche versucht. Nun ist das Unmögliche dran, und das können wir nur mit deiner Hilfe schaffen."  
  
Luthanwen sah Elrond und ihren Vater an und nickte dann. Gandalf ergriff ihre Hand und die beiden stimmten einen leisen Gesang an. Luthanwens Augen weiteten sich als sie erkannte, was sie versuchen wollten. Sie wollten den Hobbit vom Schattenreich wegziehen, ihn zurück in die helle Wirklichkeit Bruchtals holen. War dieser Hobbit das wert? Den Ring könnte vielleicht jemand anders tragen... Doch dann spürte sie wie Gandalf nach ihrer Magie tastete und sie öffnete ihm die Quelle ihrer Macht. Ein Ziehen zeigte ihr, dass Gandalf gefunden hatte was er suchte und sie sah, wie ein Strom magischen Lichtes in ihn überfloss. Der Gesang wurde immer lauter bis er abrupt abbrach. Luthanwen schwankte. Trotz drei verschiedenen Magiequellen hatte der Zauber äusserst viel Kraft verbraucht, und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Gandalf betrachtete besorgt seine Tochter. Offenbar hatte er ihr zuviel Kraft entzogen, denn sie sank gerade zu Boden. Doch er war selbst zu erschöpft, um sie auffangen zu können, und auch Elrond ging es nicht anders. Ein Blick auf den Hobbit zeigte aber, dass sie erfolgreich gewesen waren. Frodos Züge waren ruhiger geworden und er atmete gleichmässiger. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht bat Gandalf Aragorn, Luthanwen in ein Zimmer zu tragen, damit sie sich ausruhen konnte. Dieser nickte und hob die Halbelbe hoch.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Luthanwen wieder. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie äusserst unsanft vom Rücken ihres Pferdes gefallen. Ihr tat alles weh, und ihr Kopf drohte zu zerspringen. Ein Becher wurde an ihren Mund gehalten und eine klare Flüssigkeit benetzte ihre Lippen. Sie trank und sah sich dann um. Gandalf sass an ihrem Bett und am Fenster stand Aragorn. Beide lächelten sie an.  
  
„Schön, dass du wieder wach bist, Luthanwen. Ich möchte dir im Namen aller danken, dass du mir deine Kraft gegeben hast. Denn du hast geholfen den Ringträger zu retten."  
  
Luthanwen nickte schwach.  
  
„Was wird nun geschehen?", krächzte sie. Ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr kaum.  
  
„Elrond hat einen Rat einberufen. Schlaf noch ein wenig... du hast noch Zeit. Wir werden dich wecken, wenn es so weit ist."  
  
Müde sank Luthanwen zurück in ihre Kissen. Fast sofort war sie wieder eingeschlafen. 


	4. Aufbruch

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
Kommentar: Danke an darklayla... deinen Wunsch kann ich dir aber leider nicht erfüllen, da der grösste Teil schon geschrieben ist... bin nur n bisschen im Verzug mit dem Uploaden.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Aufbruch  
  
Am Abend des nächsten Tages wurde die Versammlung einberufen. Auch Luthanwen, der es inzwischen wieder besser ging, nahm daran teil. Sie hörte sich alles an und vieles wurde klarer für sie. Als dann ein Streit des Ringes wegen ausbrach schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihren Freunden, kamen aber sofort zurück, als Frodo sagte: „Ich werde den Ring tragen, obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiss."  
  
Luthanwen war überrascht, er war doch so klein. Doch wenn es sein Wille war... Gandalf stand nun auf und stellte sich neben den Hobbit.  
  
„Ich werde dich begleiten!"  
  
Aragorn erhob sich ebenfalls.  
  
„Mein Schwert und mein Leben gehören dir."  
  
„Ebenso mein Leben und mein Bogen."  
  
Das war Legolas, der Elb aus dem Düsterwald. Ein Zwerg stand auf und stellte sich auch neben Frodo.  
  
„Meine Axt wird dir dienen! Irgendjemand vernünftiges muss ja mitgehen!"  
  
Luthanwen sah, wie Gimli, der Zwerg, dem Elben giftige Blicke zuwarf. Sie musste grinsen. Ja ja, die Elben und die Zwergen und ihr ewiger Streit... Ein Mensch, Boromir, war aufgestanden und stellte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe.  
  
„Ich werde Gondor repräsentieren."  
  
Plötzlich kamen drei kleine Gestalten hineingestürzt.  
  
„Wir wollen auch mit!"riefen Merry, Pippin und Sam wie aus einem Munde. Elrond runzelte die Stirn, er schien nicht sonderlich glücklich über die Entscheidung der Hobbits zu sein. Dennoch akzeptierte er den Entschluss.  
  
„Nun denn. Eure Aufgabe wird es nun sein, den Einen Ring zu vernichten. Ihr..."  
  
Luthanwen unterbrach den hohen Elben, als sie aufstand und mit einem selbstbewussten Gesichtsausdruck zu Frodo ging. Sie verneigte sich und sagte:  
  
„Ihr habt Waffenstärke in grosser Menge um Euch, werter Herr Beutlin. Gestattet mir, dass ich Euch meine bescheidene Kampfkunst, meine Magie und meinen Verstand anbiete. Ich werde Euch ebenfalls begleiten."  
  
Aller Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, die einen spöttisch, die anderen empört blickend. Eine Frau wollte sich mit der Ringgemeinschaft auf den Weg machen? Unmöglich! Es war still, kein Laut war zu hören, bis Elrond, der seltsamerweise nun zu lächeln begonnen hatte, sprach:  
  
„So sei es! Zehn Gefährten sollen sich auf den Weg machen, den Einen Ring zu vernichten. In sieben Tagen soll die Fahrt beginnen."  
  
Entsetzt sah Gandalf seine Tochter an und baute sich dann mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen vor ihr auf.  
  
„Luthanwen! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du wirst uns auf keinen Fall begleiten!"  
  
Doch sie lächelte nur siegessicher.  
  
„Du magst vielleicht mein Vater sein, doch bin ich kein Kind mehr und du kannst nicht über mich bestimmen. Ich werde mit euch gehen, ob es euch nun passt oder nicht!"  
  
Gandalf wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Elronds Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
„Lass sie, Gandalf!"sagte er beschwichtigend. „Sie hat Recht. Luthanwen ist sehr klug und ihre Fähigkeiten stehen deinen in nichts nach. Du wirst sehen, sie wird euch eine grosse Hilfe sein."  
  
„Eine grosse Hilfe? Die? Die taugt doch höchstens als Hofdame, aber nicht dafür, mit uns auf diese Reise zu gehen!"  
  
Das kam von Boromir. Luthanwen wirbelte zu ihm herum und blitzschnell hatte sie ihm einen Dolch an die Kehle gehalten.  
  
„Wie war das, Boromir, Denethors Sohn? Ich habe Euch nicht recht verstanden, könntet ihr Euch wohl wiederholen?"  
  
Luthanwens Stimme war freundlich, doch war eine gefährliche Drohung daraus zu hören. Boromir schluckte. Er zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass diese Frau dazu fähig wäre, ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden.  
  
„Ich sagte, dass Ihr uns bestimmt noch zeigen könnt, was in Euch steckt, und dass wir eines Tages froh sein werden, Euch mitgenommen zu haben."  
  
Zufrieden lächelnd steckte Luthanwen ihren Dolch zurück in die Scheide. Sie sah in den Gesichtern der Umstehenden, dass niemand mehr an ihrem kämpferischen Können zweifelte.  
  
Wie abgemacht gingen die Gefährten sieben Tage später los, Luthanwen mitten unter ihnen. Sie trug einfache Kleidung, eine lange braune Hose und braune Lederstiefel, ein weisses Hemd und darüber eine dunkle Jacke. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem langen Zopf geflochten. Sie trug wie Legolas einen Bogen, hatte sich aber auch ein Schwert umgegürtet. Zusätzlich waren mehrere Dolche in ihrer Kleidung versteckt. Sie hatte nicht vor, nur mit Magie zu kämpfen. Sie mochte den Nahkampf mit Waffen lieber, als den mit ihrer Magie. Unterwegs wurde nie viel geredet, lediglich abends am Lagerfeuer wurden einige Worte gewechselt, und Luthanwen freundete sich bald mit den Hobbits an. Sie mochte die kleinen Leute, waren sie doch trotz dem weiten Weg und der grossen Aufgabe immer wieder zu einem Scherz aufgelegt.  
  
Sie kamen schnell voran und bald standen sie am Fusse des Caradhras. Sie sammelten Holz und machten sich dann auf den mühsamen Weg. Bald begann es zu schneien und es wurde immer schwieriger, weiter hinaufzukommen. Luthanwen fror und war erschöpft. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass diese Fahrt so anstrengend sein könnte. Sie schimpfte allerdings mit sich selbst, nachdem ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen war. Leise flüsterte sie vor sich hin, für niemanden ausser sich selbst zu hören, denn der Sturm übertönte ihre Stimme selbst für Elbenohren.  
  
„Du dummes Huhn! Du hättest daran denken sollen, dass diese Reise nicht so einfach wird wie die nach Bruchtal! Und du bist vergleichsweise noch gut dran, sieh dir mal die armen Hobbits an. Also hör auf zu meckern und geh weiter!"  
  
Plötzlich fielen den Gefährten buchstäblich Steine um die Ohren. Luthanwens scharfes Gehör nahm Stimmen wahr, Stimmen, welche die Gefährten verhöhnten. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, wie Legolas neben ihr dasselbe tat. Auch er hatte die Stimmen gehört, wusste jedoch nicht, woher sie kamen. Ausserdem war es unmöglich, selbst mit Elbenaugen, etwas zu sehen, was weiter entfernt als zehn Meter war. Luthanwen gab es auf, etwas erkennen zu wollen und setzte sich zu den anderen an das von Gandalf entzündete Feuer. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach. Wie es Thalawen wohl gehen mochte? Oder ihren Freunden an der Magierschule? Was lernten sie wohl gerade? Neid stieg in Luthanwen auf. Ihre Freunde sassen jetzt bestimmt an der Wärme, wo sie in einem Schneesturm festsass und beinahe erfror... Plötzlich hörte sie Boromir sagen, dass der Schneefall nachgelassen hätte. Tatsächlich fielen die Flocken weniger dicht und der Wind pfiff nicht mehr so grausam wie zuvor. Der Schnee lag inzwischen höher als die Köpfe der Hobbits und für sie wäre es unmöglich gewesen da durchzukommen. Boromir und Aragorn wollten einen Weg durch den Schnee bahnen damit alle anderen den Abstieg besser schaffen konnten. Luthanwen schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde viel zu lange gehen, bis die beiden wieder zurück wären. Boromir hatte gesehen, wie sie den Kopf geschüttelt hatte und fragte nun spöttisch: „Das Fräulein schüttelt den Kopf? Hat es denn einen anderen Einfall? Oder will gar sie den Weg freimachen?"  
  
Luthanwen sah ihn freundlich an.  
  
„Nun, mein lieber Herr Boromir, das habe ich tatsächlich vor."  
  
Sie trat an die Schneemauer heran und stimmte ein leises Lied an. Dabei streckte sie die Hände aus. Hitze stieg auf und schmolz den Schnee. Die anderen sahen sie verwundert an, selbst Gandalf hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie das konnte. Er vernahm ein leises Lachen neben sich.  
  
„Na Gandalf? Hättest wohl auch nie gedacht, dass deine eigene Tochter dich mal übertreffen würde?"fragte Aragorn mit freundlichem Spott in der Stimme.  
  
„Ich kenne nicht alle ihre Fähigkeiten, genauso wie ich sie nicht ganz kenne. Ich hätte aber niemals gedacht, dass sie zu einem solchen Zauber fähig ist... man muss eine grosse Begabung haben, um ohne Rohstoff Hitze erzeugen zu können."  
  
Trotz der Gasse, die Luthanwen geschmolzen hatte, war der Abstieg noch immer sehr schwierig. Die grösseren mussten die Hobbits tragen. Bald hatten sie es aber geschafft. Luthanwen hatte eine hohe Mauer durchbrochen und dahinter war der Schnee nicht mehr so hoch. Sie brach den Singsang ab und sank erschöpft gegen die Mauer. Es hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet den Weg freizuschmelzen. Sie zitterte. Kälte brach über sie herein, Kälte die schlimmer war, als alles, was der Caradhras ihr antun konnte. Ratlos sahen die anderen, wie Luthanwen mit ihrer Schwäche kämpfte. Schliesslich richtete sie sich wieder auf und lächelte die anderen an, als wäre nichts gewesen. Gandalf sah noch immer besorgt drein und liess Luthanwen nicht aus den Augen. Sie zeigte aber nichts mehr von der Schwäche, die sie noch immer gefangen hielt und folgte tapfer Boromir und Aragorn, die bereits wieder losgegangen waren. Gandalf seufzte und folgte ihr. Legolas aber sah Luthanwen verwundert und anerkennend an. Er konnte sehen, dass sie sich längst noch nicht erholt hatte, die anderen jedoch nicht aufhalten wollte. Aber auch er sagte nichts und folgte dem Rest. Am Fusse des Caradhras schliesslich machten sie Halt für die Nacht. Bevor sie sich zur Ruhe legten hielten sie Rat über das, was sie nun tun wollten. Gandalf schlug vor, durch die Minen von Moria zu gehen. Gimli stimmte sofort zu, Aragorn nach einigem Zögern auch. Boromir und Legolas wollten nicht und die Hobbits waren anscheinend unentschlossen. Luthanwen machte sich Sorgen. Sie wäre bereit gewesen, Moria zu durchqueren, wäre da nicht das gewesen, was Aragorn zu Gandalf gesagt hatte: „Gehst du durch die Türen von Moria, so nimm dich in Acht!"Was mochte das bedeuten? Luthanwen hätte gerne gefragt, doch ahnte sie, dass sie keine Antwort erhalten würde. Schliesslich raffte sie sich auf.  
  
„Ich werde dir folgen, Vater."  
  
Gandalf sah sie an.  
  
„Luthanwen, ich bitte dich, kehre um. Niemals wollte ich, dass du der Ringgemeinschaft angehörst, doch du hast dich dafür entschieden, ohne zu wissen was dich erwartet. Nun bekommst du eine Chance, umzukehren. Es wird die einzige sein."  
  
Luthanwen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich werde nicht umkehren, nicht solange der Ringträger unterwegs ist."  
  
In ihrer Stimme schwang eine grosse Entschlossenheit mit. Neben ihr räusperte sich Boromir. Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, dass eine Frau mehr Mut und Treue zeigte als er. Auch Legolas schien das nicht zu passen, und so schlossen sich die beiden Gandalf an. Auch die Hobbits überwanden ihre Zweifel, baten jedoch darum, die Nacht hier verbringen zu können.  
  
„Lasst uns noch einmal darüber schlafen. Hört nur wie der Wind heult!"  
  
„Ja... er heult mit Wolfsstimmen. Es ist zu riskant, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Warge sind über das Gebirge gekommen!"  
  
Alle schraken bei Aragorns Worten auf. Die schrecklichen Wölfe aus Mordor? Auf einem kleinen Hügel entfachten sie ein grosses Feuer. Plötzlich sahen sie einen grossen Wolf. Gandalf sprach zu ihm, doch der Wolf kümmerte sich nicht um die Worte des Magiers und setzte zum Sprung an. Er wurde jedoch von zwei Pfeilen getötet, Legolas und Luthanwen hatte gleichzeitig ihre Bogen hervorgeholt. Danach war es eine Zeit lang ruhig, doch gegen den Morgen hin brach ums ganze Lager herum plötzlich furchtbares Geheul los. Die Gefährten bewaffneten sich wieder und die Hobbits warfen eifrig Holz aufs Feuer. Im hellen Lichtschein waren viele graue Gestalten zu sehen, die geifernd die Gefährten anstarrten. Wie auf Kommando griffen alle zusammen an. Luthanwen hätte den Wargen gerne mit ihrer Magie den Garaus gemacht, sie kämpfte lieber mit Wesen, die wie sie mit einem Schwert bewaffnet waren. Doch war ihr klar, dass sie sich noch nicht vom Hitzezauber am Caradhras erholt hatte. So verteidigte sie sich mit ihrem Schwert, was gut funktionierte. Gandalf machte dem Kampf ein Ende, indem er die ringsum stehenden Bäume Feuer fangen liess. Die Warge flohen und kamen nicht wieder. 


	5. Moria

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
Kommentar: Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr geupt hab.. mach's dafür mit zwei Kapiteln gut.  
  
Danke an Sarah (schon passiert) und darklayka *knuddel*  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Moria  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist für meine Kiwi... dafür, dass sie mich immer aufmuntern kann...  
  
Später am Tag, nach langer Suche, standen sie vor dem Tor zu den Minen von Moria. Sam verabschiedete sich verdrossen von seinem geliebten Pony Lutz und die Lasten wurden verteilt. Gandalf hatte inzwischen die Schrift zum Vorschein gebracht und suchte nun nach der Losung, bis Luthanwen ihn ungeduldig unterbrach.  
  
„Es ist doch gut, dass ich mitgekommen bin, sonst würdet ihr in Stunden noch hier sitzen! Es ist doch ganz logisch: sprich Freund und tritt ein!" Und zum Tor gewandt: „Mellon!"(A/N: Sindarin für Freund) Die Tür zu Moria öffnete sich, doch nun regte sich etwas in dem unheimlichen See neben dem Tor. Ein langer Fangarm griff nach Frodos Bein und zerrte ihn in Richtung Wasser.  
  
Luthanwen, die Frodo am nächsten stand schickte einen kleinen Feuerblitz gegen den Arm und als dieser losliess zog sie Frodo mit sich, hinein zu den anderen. Das Ungeheuer, das da offensichtlich im See hockte griff nach den Türflügeln und schlug sie zu. Dunkelheit umschloss die Gefährten. Luthanwen liess Frodo los und sank auf eine Treppenstufe. Sie hatte sich am Caradhras wirklich übernommen. Nur schon der kleine Blitz, den sie dem Monster entgegen geschickt hatte, hatte sie wieder vollkommen ausgelaugt. Wieder nahm diese unerträgliche Kälte von ihr Besitz. Sie zitterte wieder heftig, und alle Mühe, dieses Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, war vergebens. Ein Lichtschein fiel plötzlich auf sie. Gandalfs Stab leuchtete hell in der Dunkelheit. Legolas bemerkte als erster, dass mit Luthanwen etwas nicht stimmte. Er berührte ihre Stirn, zog seine Hand jedoch sofort zurück. Luthanwens Stirn war so heiss wie Feuer. Legolas rief Gandalf, der sich besorgt über seine Tochter beugte. Er sah sie erschrocken an. Luthanwen hatte ganz offensichtlich das Magierfieber. Zauberer wurden davon befallen, wenn sie grosse Sprüche vollbracht hatten und sich danach nicht richtig ausruhten. Gandalf wühlte in seiner Tasche nach einem kleinen Fläschchen, aus dem er Luthanwen einen Schluck zu trinken gab. Ihre Körpertemperatur sank sofort wieder aufs normale und die Kälte, die Luthanwen schüttelte, liess nach. Dankbar sah sie Gandalf an.  
  
„Verzeih mir, Vater. Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen..."  
  
„Schon gut, doch versprich mir, dass du es in Zukunft immer sagen wirst. Mit dem Magierfieber ist nicht zu spassen!"  
  
Luthanwen nickte ergeben. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie sich an jemanden gelehnt hatte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Legolas neben ihr sitzen. Er hatte sie gestützt, und Luthanwen hatte sich bereitwillig von ihm festhalten lassen... Jetzt stand sie aber sofort auf. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie sich so an ihn gelehnt hatte. Er aber lächelte sie nur an. Luthanwens Ohren wurden heiss. Dieses Lächeln... ihr war noch nie aufgefallen, wie gut der Elbenprinz aussah. Und sein Lächeln haute sie ganz einfach aus den Socken. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und schalt sich selber dafür, dass sie sich von einem Mann so verwirren liess. Und dass sie sich an ihn gelehnt hatte war schlichtweg unmöglich dumm gewesen. Womöglich dachte er jetzt, sie wolle etwas von ihm. Sie wandte sich an Gandalf.  
  
„Lass uns gehen. Mir geht es wieder besser, und wir kommen nicht schneller voran, wenn wir hier sitzen bleiben."  
  
Gandalf nickte. Ihm war ihre Verlegenheit nicht entgangen. Er lächelte. Seine Tochter bekam bei diesem Elben offenbar weiche Knie... Er wandte sich zu den Gefährten.  
  
„Nun, Luthanwen hat Recht. Wir sollten Moria so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen. Lasst uns gehen."  
  
Gandalf ging voraus, dicht gefolgt von Luthanwen, die darauf bedacht war, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den Elben zu bringen. Auch Gimli ging an der Spitze, mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, wie es nur ein Zwerg haben kann, wenn er die Hallen seiner Vorväter betritt. Lange marschierten sie dahin, kamen an vielen Kreuzungen vorbei, es schien unmöglich, sich den Weg zu merken. Gespräche hatten sie alle längst aufgegeben, denn selbst nur ein Flüstern rief ein schauerliches Echo hervor. Als sie endlich in eine Höhle kamen, die einst wohl eine Wachstube gewesen war, machten sie halt. Pippin konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und warf einen Stein in ein Loch, das ein Brunnen gewesen sein musste. Danach waren seltsame Geräusche zu hören. Als Belohnung für seine unbedachte Tat musste Pippin die erste Wache übernehmen. Luthanwen legte sich auf den Boden, konnte aber nicht schlafen. Nach einer Weile hörte sie, wie Gandalf sich erhob und Pippin ablöste. Luthanwen stand ebenfalls auf und setzte sich zu Gandalf, der sich eine Pfeife entzündet hatte. Lange schwiegen sie, bis Gandalf plötzlich fragte:  
  
„Er hat dir den Kopf verdreht, wie?"  
  
Luthanwen sah ihn erschrocken an. Wie konnte er sie das fragen, wenn alle rundherum ihn hören konnten, nicht zuletzt auch Legolas?  
  
„Warum fragst du?"  
  
„Nun"sagte Gandalf und schmunzelte in die Dunkelheit hinein, „du warst vorhin ganz schön verwirrt als du gemerkt hast, dass er dich festgehalten hat..."  
  
Luthanwen wurde rot. Sie war froh, dass ihr Vater das nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Na ja, er... er ist... er ist anders. Und er sieht gut aus. Aber mehr... nein."  
  
„Wie anders?"  
  
„Eben anders. Ich kann's dir nicht erklären, tut mir leid."  
  
„Schon gut, ich kann mir denken was du meinst. Meinst du nicht, du solltest schlafen gehen?"  
  
„Ja. Gute Nacht, Vater."  
  
„Gute Nacht, Thané!"  
  
Thané? Na ja, sollte er sie so nennen, wenn es ihm Spass machte...  
  
Nach einigen Stunden Schlaf ging es weiter, geschlagene acht Stunden lang, bis sie in eine grosse Halle kamen. Gandalf schien zufrieden zu sein, offenbar waren sie am richtigen Ort. In dieser Halle verbrachten die Gefährten die nächste Nacht, obwohl in den Gängen von Moria die Nacht nicht vom Tag zu unterscheiden war und wohl alle ausser Gandalf ihr Zeitgefühl verloren hatten. Gimli erzählte über Moria und von Gandalf erfuhren sie vom Mithril, das in Moria gewonnen worden war.  
  
Die Nacht verlief ruhig und am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich durch den nördlichen Torbogen der Halle auf. Sie fanden das Grab von Balin Fudinssohn, dem letzten König von Moria. Nachdem sie eine Weile still um das Grab gestanden waren sahen sie sich um. Luthanwen entdeckte als erste das Buch, in dem das Schicksal von Balin und seinem Gefolge aufgezeichnet war. Gandalf las daraus vor, was er noch erkennen konnte, und daraus ergab sich, dass die Zwerge, die Moria wieder in Besitz hatten nehmen wollen, ein grausames Ende gefunden hatten. Als sie den Raum wieder verlassen wollte hörten sie plötzlich Trommeln und Hörner. Sie waren gefangen. Gefangen in dem Raum, wo die Zwerge ihre letzte Schlacht geschlagen hatten. Luthanwen verzog ihr Gesicht. Das waren ja fantastische Aussichten... Zwerge waren gute Krieger und liessen sich nicht so einfach unterkriegen. Dennoch waren sie besiegt worden, besiegt von einer Horde dreckiger Orks.  
  
Die Gefährten zogen ihre Schwerter. Legolas und Luthanwen bereiteten ihre Bogen vor. Gandalf meldete, das sich eine Menge Orks näherten, mit Verstärkung von einem oder mehreren Höhlentrollen. Boromir verkeilte die eine Tür, die aber wenig später von einem Höhlentroll wieder aufgebrochen wurde. Der Troll wurde erfolgreich vertrieben und die Tür wieder verschlossen. Nun wurde sie allerdings mit Rammböcken bearbeitet und es war klar, dass sie nicht lange standhalten würde. Die Tür barst mit einem lauten Krachen und Orks kamen herein gerannt. Die Gefährten schlugen sich wacker und bald lagen mehrere Orkleichen auf dem Boden.  
  
Noch immer standen sie vor der Tür und Pfeilschwärme flogen hinein. Luthanwen konzentrierte sich auf ihr Schwert und den Ork direkt vor ihr als sie plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz an der Schulter spürte. Sie tötete den Ork und besah sich ihre Schulter, die offenbar von einem Orkpfeil gestreift worden war. Die Wunde war nicht tief, brannte aber höllisch und Luthanwen war sich sicher, dass der Pfeil vergiftet gewesen war. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sie sich wieder auf die Orks, die dadurch offenbar verwirrt waren. Sie hatten wohl geglaubt, diese Menschenfrau würde nach der Bekanntschaft mit einem vergifteten Pfeil nicht mehr kämpfen wollen. Luthanwen jedoch hatte nicht vor, wegen diesem Kratzer ihre Freunde (denn das waren die anderen Gefährten inzwischen geworden) im Stich zu lassen. Nun flohen die Orks. Die Gefährten wollten schon aus der anderen Türe des Raumes fliehen als ein riesiger, schwarzer Orkhäupling in die Kammer kam. Geschickt wich er Aragorn und Boromir aus und stiess seinen Speer in Frodos Seite. Der Ringträger wurde an die Wand geworfen.  
  
Aragorn liess sein Schwert voller Wut auf den Ork niederschlagen. Dieser ging mit gespaltenem Schädel zu Boden. Die anderen Orks rannten davon, als Boromir, Aragorn und Luthanwen erneut auf sie losgingen. Jetzt endlich verliessen die Gefährten die unheilvolle Kammer durch die hintere Tür, Frodo von Aragorn getragen. Frodo schien allerdings nichts passiert zu sein, denn er verlangte, selbst zu gehen. Eine dunkle Treppe führte irgendwo hin. Gandalf befahl den anderen, diese Treppe hinunterzugehen; er selbst wollte hier oben bleiben und die Tür verteidigen. Aragorn wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen, doch er wurde nur von Gandalf angeschnauzt.  
  
„Lasst mich nur machen! Auch du, Luthanwen!"  
  
Widerwillig liessen sie ihn alleine. Weiter unten warteten sie jedoch, bis Gandalf die Treppe hinuntergestürzt kam. Er rappelte sich auf hiess sie weitergehen. Allerdings musste er nun Luthanwen bitten, Licht zu machen. Offenbar war er auf einen sehr starken Gegner getroffen. Die Treppe schien endlos zu sein. Luthanwen ging voran, in ihrer Hand ein magisches Licht tragend. Endlich kamen sie in eine Halle. Sie war in ein rötliches Licht getaucht.  
  
„Wir sind hier in der zweiten Halle von Moria, zum Tor müssen wir über diese Brücke und dann noch ein Stück laufen. Kommt!"  
  
Gandalf ging voran und der Rest folgte ihm. Das rötliche Licht kam aus einem breiten Spalt im Boden. Plötzlich waren wieder die Trommeln von vorher zu hören. Wie auf Kommando rannten die Gefährten los, immer in Richtung der Brücke. Die Hobbits und Gimli hatten sie gerade betreten, als wieder Pfeile um ihre Ohren zischten. Sie drehten sich alle um. Etwas schreckliches kam durch eine Gasse von Orks. Legolas und Gimli schrieen auf.  
  
„Ein Balrog!"  
  
„Durins Fluch!"  
  
Luthanwen hörte voller Entsetzen, wie Gandalf ihnen befahl, zu rennen. Sie blieb stehen. Gandalf war bereits zu schwach, er würde dem Balrog niemals standhalten. Sie würde ihm helfen. Doch auch Luthanwen war geschwächt, durch den Pfeil und noch immer wegen des Hitzezaubers am Caradhras. Dennoch stellte sie sich neben ihren Vater. Er baute eine Schutzwand vor sich auf. Luthanwen wob geschickt ihre Magie hinein, spürte aber bald, dass sie zu dem Abschnitt ihrer Kraft kam, der ihr Leben war. Sie wollte auch diese Magie in die Wand geben, spürte aber, dass Gandalf sie zurück stiess. Sie taumelte gefährlich in Richtung Abgrund unter der Brücke, als sich eine kräftige Hand um ihren Arm schloss und zurück zog. Sie wehrte sich, aber nur schwach und gab es schliesslich auf. Sie konnte ihrem Vater nicht helfen. Gerade stürzte ein Teil der Brücke ein und riss das Balrog und Gandalf in die Tiefe.  
  
„VATER!"  
  
Luthanwens Schrei hallte durch die Halle, verzweifelt und hoffnungslos. Die Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen übers Gesicht, ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Die Hand an ihrem Arm zerrte sie vom Abgrund weg und mit sich hinaus aus der Halle. Sie stolperte einen langen Gang entlang, eine Treppe hinauf, immer dem Sonnenlicht entgegen. Die Wache am Tor floh, nachdem Aragorn den Hauptmann erschlagen hatte. Und endlich waren sie draussen, in der hellen Sonne. Sie rannten, bis kein Orkpfeil sie mehr erreichen konnte. Dann brach Luthanwen zusammen. 


	6. Träume und andere Übel

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Das Kapitel ist für Gilwen. Hoffentlich gefällt's dir!  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Träume und andere „Übel"  
  
*Traum* Luthanwen stand an diesem schrecklichen Abgrund und drohte ihrem Vater hinterher in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Sie konnte ihn sehen, so deutlich wie noch nie. Er war eingehüllt in die schwarzen Schatten des Balrog und er fiel in diesen endlosen dunklen Abgrund. Plötzlich fuhr ihr ein Schmerz durch die Schulter, jemand hatte sie gestossen und nun fiel auch sie hinab in die Schwärze... und sie schrie, sie schrie so laut sie konnte, aber niemand hörte sie... *Traum Ende*  
  
Glühende Kohlen an ihrer linken Schulter und eine sanfte Berührung in ihrem Gesicht. Luthanwen schlug die Augen auf und sah in zwei blaue Augen über ihr. Die Augen sahen besorgt, begannen aber zu lächeln, als der Besitzer dieser Augen bemerkte, dass Luthanwen erwacht war.  
  
„Wie geht's dir?"  
  
Sie kannte diese Stimme und diese Augen, deren Lächeln sie gerade in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Legolas. Sie antwortete nicht, schloss nur ihre Augen wieder.  
  
*Traum*  
  
Ein Garten. Der Garten der Magierschule. Gandalf stand vor ihr, sie unterhielten sich lachend. Plötzlich tauchte ein Schatten auf, das Balrog. Es kam auf Gandalf zu, zerrte ihn in eine Spalte, die sich hinter dem Wesen aufgetan hatte. Luthanwen war von einer Lähmung ergriffen, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nichts sagen. Sie sah, wie Gandalf abstürzte, wie die Spalte immer breiter wurde und auch sie den Boden unter den Füssen verlor. In dem Moment, wo sie in der Dunkelheit versank, löste sich ihre Starrheit und wieder öffnete sich ihr Mund zu einem Schrei...  
  
*Traum Ende*  
  
Legolas sah besorgt in Luthanwens Gesicht. Angst war darauf zu sehen, Angst und Schrecken. Vorhin, nachdem sie wieder eingeschlafen war, hatte er für einen kurzen Augenblick Glück auf ihrem Gesicht entdecken können, aber dann war wieder nur Angst zu sehen. Luthanwen schrie auf, und wie vorhin schon weckte Legolas sie. Wieder sah er in ihre schwarzen Augen, die wie der Sternenhimmel aussahen. Allerdings ein Sternenhimmel ohne funkelnde Sterne. Das tiefe Schwarz war verschleiert, von Trauer und Tränen. Legolas drohte, sich in diesen Augen zu verlieren. Dasselbe geschah Luthanwen bei seinen Augen. Legolas strahlte soviel Geborgenheit aus, dass sie hätte vergessen können, was geschehen war. Schliesslich riss sie sich los und setzte sich auf. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihre Schulter. Sie sah, dass ein Verband darum gewickelt war und bemerkte im selben Moment, dass ihr Hemd ziemlich zerrissen war und wirklich nur noch das Nötigste bedeckte. Sie wurde rot. Natürlich bemerkte Legolas das und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Verzeih, hätten wir dir ein anderes Hemd anziehen müssen? Ich bin wirklich untröstlich, dass wir daran nicht gedacht haben!"  
  
Er sagte das bewusst zweideutig, so dass die Röte in Luthanwens Gesicht noch tiefer wurde. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, was dazu führte, dass er zu lachen begann. Luthanwen versuchte ernst zu bleiben, fiel dann aber mit ein. Aragorn hörte das Gelächter und sah nach, was es zu bedeuten haben mochte. Er war ziemlich überrascht, als er Luthanwen lachen sah. Er trat auf sie zu und fragte verwundert: „Meine Güte Legolas, wie hast du das denn fertig gebracht?"  
  
Schlagartig verstummten die beiden und die Traurigkeit schlich sich zurück in Luthanwens Gesicht. Dennoch antwortete sie Aragorn mit gespielt empörter Stimme: „Er machte dumme Anspielungen von wegen er wäre untröstlich, dass ihr mir kein anderes Hemd angezogen habt..."  
  
Nun musste auch Aragorn grinsen.  
  
„Ach so. Na ja, das nächste mal, wenn es nötig ist können wir es ja versuchen... Wie geht es dir eigentlich?"  
  
„So gut wie es einem gehen kann, wenn man an der Schulter verletzt ist und soeben seinen Vater verloren hat..."  
  
Aragorn nickte verstehend.  
  
„Wann denkst du werden wir weiter gehen können?"  
  
„Wenn wir's eilig haben sofort. Ich bin ausgeruht genug."  
  
Aragorn nickte.  
  
„Gut. Ich werde den anderen sagen, dass wir los gehen."  
  
Er ging und Legolas und Luthanwen waren wieder alleine. Sie sah sich nach ihrer Tasche um, fand sie und zog ein frisches Hemd heraus. Legolas drehte sich um und Luthanwen riss sich die Fetzen ihres alten Hemdes vom Leib. Dann versuchte sie, mit ihrem verletzten Arm in den Ärmel zu schlüpfen, was, wie sie feststellen musste, nahezu unmöglich war. Verzweifelt mühte sie sich ab, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Hände berührten ihren Rücken. Legolas nahm ihren Arm, steckte ihn in den Ärmel und fuhr Luthanwen sanft über die Wange. Er sass hinter ihr, konnte also nichts sehen, was er nicht hätte sehen dürfen, aber trotzdem war Luthanwen die Situation überhaupt nicht recht. Nicht wegen den Berührungen, nein, dagegen hatte sie nichts, aber dass Legolas sie gesehen hatte, als sie so hilflos war, dass er ihr hatte helfen müssen, ihr Hemd anzuziehen. Energisch schlüpfte sie noch mit dem anderen Arm hinein und begann, das Hemd zuzuknöpfen, um die wieder aufsteigende Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen. Als sie fertig war und sich umdrehte sah sie, dass Legolas gegangen war.  
  
Sie nahm ihren Rucksack, stand auf und ging zu den anderen hinüber, die schon auf sie warteten. Sie folgten dem Silberlauf und gegen den Abend hin kamen sie an den Rand des Goldenen Waldes. Sie wollten etwas weiter innen übernachten. Am Ufer der Nimrodel schlugen sie schliesslich ihr Lager auf. Legolas sang ein Lied von Nimrodel und wollte dann einen der Bäume besteigen. Der Baum allerdings schien bewohnt oder mindestens besetzt zu sein. Elbische Stimmen waren zu hören; sie sprachen ein seltsames Sindarin, das Luthanwen nur allzu bekannt war... doch da sehr leise gesprochen wurde, so leise, dass selbst Elbenohren die Worte nicht zu verstehen mochten, bekam Luthanwen nur Legolas' Übersetzung mit. Die lorischen Elben wollten mit Frodo sprechen, offenbar waren sie über die Gefährten und ihren Auftrag informiert. So kletterten Frodo und Sam, der seinen Herrn nicht alleine lassen wollte, nach Legolas auf den Baum hinauf. Die anderen warteten ungeduldig, bis Legolas wieder hinunter kam. Doch er kam nicht alleine.  
  
„Haldir!"  
  
Luthanwen fiel dem lorischen Elb um den Hals, und dieser erwiderte die Umarmung.  
  
„Wie schön, die wiederzusehen, kleine Luna... sag, wie geht es dir? Vermagst du immer noch so gewandt mit dem Schwert umzugehen?"  
  
Luthanwen liess ihn los.  
  
„Mir geht's soweit ganz gut... und was den Schwertkampf angeht.... du kannst es ja testen."  
  
„Nein danke. Ich habe keine Lust, mir vor meinen Männern die Blösse zu geben, mich von einer jüngeren Frau besiegen zu lassen..."  
  
„Vor deinen Männern? Sag bloss nicht, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft und bist Hauptmann der Wache Lothloriens geworden?"  
  
„Ja, ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft."  
  
Ein Räuspern beendete das Gespräch.  
  
„Ihr kennt euch?", kam es von Aragorn.  
  
„Jawohl, wir kennen uns. Was dagegen?"  
  
„Nein... bloss, woher?"  
  
„Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Das muss dir reichen, mein lieber Aragorn. Den Rest kann ich dir ein anderes Mal erzählen."  
  
„Du hast recht, Luna. Ihr solltet schlafen gehen. Die Hobbits sollen auf diesen Baum steigen, ihr anderen auf den da drüben."  
  
Merry und Pippin kletterten den Baum hinauf und die anderen folgten Haldir. Er führte sie zu einem Baum in der Nähe, wo er sich verabschiedete.  
  
„Ich werde die Hobbits bewachen. Angenehme Nachtruhe."  
  
Er wandte sich ab. Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas und Luthanwen kletterten hinauf. Sie gelangten auf ein nicht unbedingt grosses Flett. Gimli runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Die mögen uns wohl nicht."  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Es ist nicht so, dass sie uns alle nicht mögen, es passt ihnen nicht, dass ein Zwerg mit uns reist! Ausserdem gibt es kein grösseres Flett."  
  
Luthanwen sah, wie Gimli vor Wut rot anlief und wusste, es war wieder einmal eine Diskussion über den Streit zwischen Elben und Zwergen im Anmarsch.  
  
„Gimli, diese Elben kennen dich nicht, sonst würden sie ihre Meinung bestimmt ändern. Und ich weiss, dass es auch nicht der Zwerge Schuld ist, dass es zu diesem Streit kam. Aber sei bitte still, ich möchte schlafen und habe im Moment keine Lust, den Streitgesprächen zwischen dir und Legolas zu lauschen! Ausserdem wissen wir nicht, ob Orks in der Nähe sind, also seid ruhig."  
  
Als sie sah, dass beide, Legolas und Gimli, zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, seufzte sie und legte sämtliche Autorität ihrer 2437 Jahre in ihre Stimme und sagte: „Ruhig jetzt! Alle beide! Ihr könnt weiterstreiten, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind!" Betreten schwiegen die beiden. Boromir und Aragorn sahen Luthanwen verwundert an. Sie hatte sehr nach Gandalf geklungen, als sie den beiden Streithähnen die Meinung sagte - ein deutlicher Beweis, dass Luthanwen Gandalfs Tochter war.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Luthanwen plötzlich, als sie Geräusche hörte, die schwer nach Orks klangen. Sie setzte sich auf und sah, dass Legolas ebenfalls wach war. Auch er hatte die Orks gehört. Er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Luthanwen ärgerte sich. Was glaubte der eigentlich? Dass sie dumm, hirnlos und beschränkt sei oder was? Es war doch logisch, dass man keinen Krach machte, wenn Orks in der Nähe waren! Luthanwen nahm sich vor, Legolas morgen mal ihre Meinung zu sagen. Jetzt zügelte sie ihr Temperament und lauschte. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie etwas zu erkennen. Ja, da waren sie, diese grässlichen Viecher, denen sie es zu einem grossen Teil verdankte, dass sie ihren Vater verloren hatte! Mordlust flackerte in ihr auf, doch ihr Verstand überwog. Sie wusste, sie hatte keine Chance, denn es schien eine recht grosse Gruppe zu sein.  
  
„Feiglinge! Wollt wohl ganz sicher gehen, dass wir euch ja nicht besiegen können! Aber eins sage ich euch: ich werde Vater rächen, und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!"  
  
Sie hatte es nur leise vor sich hingeflüstert, aber Legolas hatte sie dennoch gehört. Er war erschrocken über den grossen Hass, den er in ihrer Stimme gehört hatte. Hass, Entschlossenheit und unglaublich tiefe Trauer. Er stand auf und ging so leise, wie nur Elben es können, zu ihr hinüber. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er seine Hand auf ihre (unverletzte) Schulter legte. Sie fuhr herum und sah ihn an. Luthanwen konnte sehen, dass er sie gehört hatte, denn Mitleid lag in den blau funkelnden Augen. Trotzig drehte sie sich wieder um und spähte von neuem in die Dunkelheit hinaus, auch wenn dort inzwischen nichts mehr zu sehen war. Warum hatte er Mitleid mit ihr? Weil sie ihren Vater verloren hatte? Weil sie deswegen so verzweifelt war? Weil sie Gandalf rächen wollte? Konnte er denn überhaupt wissen, wie es in ihrer Seele aussah? Nein, konnte er definitiv nicht. Elben mochten zwar viele Fähigkeiten haben, doch die Gedanken anderer zu lesen war schon immer die Kunst der Magiergilde gewesen. Luthanwen musste grinsen. Ja ja, diese Elben konnten eben doch nicht alles, auch wenn sie sich als das klügste Volk Mittelerdes ansahen...  
  
„Worüber lachst du?"  
  
Legolas' Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Ich bin soeben zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Elben eben doch nicht alles können, obwohl sie sich für das klügste Volk Mittelerdes halten."  
  
„Aha. Und wie kommst du zu dieser Erkenntnis?"  
  
„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du... nun, ob du meine Gedanken lesen könntest... bin dann aber darauf gekommen, dass du das unmöglich tun kannst..."  
  
Legolas sah sie verwundert an.  
  
„Weshalb hast du dich gefragt, ob ich das kann? Das hat doch rein gar nichts..."  
  
Luthanwen schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
  
„Ich hab Mitleid in deinen Augen gesehen, und habe mich gefragt, weswegen du wohl Mitleid mit mir haben könntest... dabei ist mir so allerhand durch den Kopf gegangen... und na ja, dann habe ich mich eben gefragt, ob du meine Gedanken lesen kannst."Oh Gott, das hat sich ziemlich bescheuert angehört! setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
„Du hast Mitleid in meinen Augen gesehen?"  
  
Luthanwen nickte. Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Dieses Mädchen war wie ihr Vater. Dem konnte man auch nie etwas verbergen. Und wenn man es versuchte las er einem einfach aus den Augen... Er seufzte.  
  
„Und hat dir was an diesem Mitleid nicht gepasst?"  
  
„Jawohl. Ich hasse es, wenn man mich bemitleidet! Ich kann das nicht ausstehen!"  
  
Luthanwen drehte sich zu ihm um, als sie ein leises Lachen vernahm.  
  
„Was soll daran bitteschön komisch sein?"  
  
„Die Art, wie du es gesagt hast. Du hast dich angehört wie ein kleines trotziges Mädchen, nicht wie eine erwachsene Frau von, ja, wie alt bist du eigentlich?"  
  
„Geht dich das was an? Und du hast ja gesagt, das ich mich wie ein kleines Mädchen anhöre, dir ist sicher auch ein Alter vorgeschwebt..."  
  
„He, jetzt mach mal halblang, ja? Ich hab nur 'nen Witz gemacht. Also krieg dich wieder ein, ja?"  
  
Luthanwen verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Schon gut. Weißt du was? Du hast ja mindestens genau so wenig Sinn für Humor wie ich... stell dir vor, ich hab nämlich auch gerade so was ähnliches wie 'nen Witz gemacht."  
  
„Hmm. Du hast mir noch keine Antwort gegeben."  
  
„Doch. Ich sagte, dass es dich nichts angeht."  
  
„Ich dachte, das wäre ein Witz gewesen? Schau mich nicht so an, schliesslich hast du das selbst gesagt!"  
  
„Sag mal, bist du wirklich so blöd oder tust du nur so?"Und nach einem Blick in seine Augen: „Du tust nur so. Blöder Elb. Und mein Alter geht dich jetzt wirklich nichts an."  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah in den Wald hinaus.  
  
„He, hast du Probleme damit? Oder bist du etwa älter als Gandalf und ihr habt uns die ganze Zeit was vorgelogen und du bist nicht seine Tochter sondern seine Mutter?"  
  
Im nächsten Moment bereute er bereits, das gesagt zu haben. Sie sah ihn wieder an, und zu seinem Entsetzten sah er Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern.  
  
„Verzeih, ich bin wirklich ein blöder Elb."  
  
Die Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augen und rollten langsam ihre Wange hinunter. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er da tat beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Im ersten Moment war Luthanwen total überrascht und fragte sich, was dieser blöde Elb denn jetzt wieder anstellte. Dann liess sie aber zu, dass er sie in seine Arme zog. Seine Lippen berührten nun die ihren, und Luthanwen schloss die Augen. Gandalf hatte recht gehabt, dieser Elb hatte ihr wirklich den Kopf verdreht... 


	7. Lothlorien

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Danke an meine Reviewerin JustSarah (er muss es ja nicht wissen, oder? Aber sonst... auch Luthanwen braucht ne Macke...)  
  
Und so ganz nebenbei: Frohe Ostern! *sich mit einem schokohasen in eine ecke verzieh*  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Lothlorien  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Luthanwen von Gimlis lauter Stimme geweckt. Sie setzte sich auf und sah, wie Gimli und Legolas offensichtlich wieder einmal über das altbekannte Thema diskutierten: der Streit zwischen Elben und Zwergen. Luthanwen rollte mit den Augen und erntete dafür ein Lachen von Seiten Aragorns. Sie sah ihn verärgert an.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
„Du siehst recht unausgeschlafen aus. War es denn so unbequem?"  
  
„Quatsch."  
  
„Warum siehst du dann so aus, als hättest du höchstens die Hälfte der Nacht mit schlafen verbracht?"  
  
„Du willst mir aber nicht erzählen, dass DU geschlafen hast? Hast du denn die Orks nicht gehört?"  
  
Aragorn sah sie so erschrocken an, dass Luthanwen laut auflachte.  
  
„So dumm hast du selten ausgesehen, Aragorn!"  
  
Er sah sie böse an.  
  
„Du bist äusserst unhöflich, Luthanwen. Hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass du ranghöheren Menschen mit Respekt begegnen sollst?"  
  
„Aha, ausgerechnet du willst mir das sagen, wo dich anscheinend niemand Respekt älteren Lebewesen gegenüber gelehrt hat?"  
  
„Älter? Älter??? Ausgerechnet DU sagst mir das?"  
  
„Mein lieber Herr rechtmässiger König von Gondor, darf ich Euch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich ebenso wie die Elben unsterblich bin und bereits 2437 Jahre zähle? Soviel werdet Ihr wohl kaum erreicht haben, oder?"  
  
Aragorn sah sie erstaunt an und wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von Legolas unterbrochen, der sein „Gespräch"mit Gimli beendet hatte. Der Elb grinste Luthanwen triumphierend an. „Jetzt hab ich doch rausbekommen, wie alt du bist."  
  
Luthanwen verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Blöder Elb. Warum musst du mir auch immer zuhören?"  
  
„Das hab ich rein zufällig mitbekommen."  
  
„Ach ja, und das gestern Abend natürlich auch. Wer's glaubt wird selig!"  
  
Aragorn grinste vor sich hin. Ein hübsches Paar...  
  
Luthanwen entging sein Grinsen nicht.  
  
„Komm bloss nicht auf falsche Gedanken, klar? Und was machen wir jetzt wegen den Orks?"  
  
„Geschickter, aber sehr auffälliger Themawechsel. Na ja, aber du hast Recht. Die Orks sind jetzt dringender. Ich schlage vor, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich weitergehen. Hier sind wir nicht sicher."  
  
„Einverstanden. Gehen wir also los. Wer weckt unsere kleinen Schlafmützen?"  
  
Legolas sagte mit gespielt genervter Stimme: „Luna, gönn den armen Hobbits doch ihren Schlaf. Nur weil du die halbe Nacht wach warst heisst das nicht, dass es allen anderen genauso gehen muss..."  
  
Luthanwen grinste den Elben hämisch an.  
  
„Ich bin nicht die einzige, die die halbe Nacht wach war... und damit bin ich eigentlich schon zufrieden."  
  
Mit diesen Worten kletterte sie die Leiter hinab und ging zum Bach um sich zu erfrischen.  
  
Aragorn sah Legolas fragend an.  
  
„Wusstest du, dass sie unsterblich ist?"  
  
„Na ja, sie ist die Tochter einer Elbe, und Gandalf war ein Istari... da ist es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, dass sie unsterblich ist."  
  
„Hmm. Was hast du eigentlich gemeint, als du gesagt hast, du hättest jetzt doch herausgefunden, wie alt sie ist?"  
  
„Wir hatten gestern Nacht eine kleine Diskussion darüber... sie wollte mir einfach nicht sagen, wie alt sie ist, und na ja..."  
  
„Was ,und na ja'?"  
  
„Ich hab was ziemlich blödes gesagt, sie hat angefangen zu heulen und der Rest geht dich nichts an."  
  
„Den Rest kann ich mir denken."  
  
„Nein, kannst du nicht. Ich seh in deinem Gesicht was du denkst und das ist völlig falsch. Also, gehen wir jetzt?"  
  
„Ich hab das Gefühl, der heutige Morgen besteht nur aus auffälligen Themawechseln..."  
  
„Ach, sei doch ruhig. Du nervst. Und wir sollten wirklich langsam gehen..."  
  
„Schon gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr..."  
  
Luthanwen unterhielt sich auf dem Weg nach Süden mit Haldir. Die anderen wunderten sich noch immer, denn Luthanwens Erklärung war doch reichlich unzufriedenstellend gewesen. Das Gespräch dauerte aber nicht sehr lang, denn bald bog Haldir zum Ufer des Celebrant ab. Er pfiff und auf der anderen Seite des Flusses erschien ein anderer Elb. Haldir warf ihm ein Ende eines Seils zu und befestigte sein Ende an einem Baum. Zwei weitere Seile folgten in Hüft- und Schulterhöhe. Einer nach dem anderen ging nun über diese „Brücke", einige sicher, die anderen schwankend. Als alle drüben waren, wollte Haldir Gimli die Augen verbinden. Dieser wurde wütend und wollte sich diese Behandlung nicht gefallen lassen. Wütend schimpfte er auf die Elben und alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Luthanwen wurde es zu bunt.  
  
„Gimli, ich bitte dich, hör auf! Und wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht werden wir anderen uns eben auch die Augen verbinden lassen."  
  
Und als sie sah, dass ein gewisser Elb etwas erwidern wollte:  
  
„Auch du, Legolas, obwohl du ein Elb bist. Du gehörst der Ringgemeinschaft an, das heisst, du bist nicht besser und nicht schlechter als wir anderen. Haldir?"  
  
Der Elb nickte und verband jedem die Augen. Gimli konnte das Grummeln allerdings nicht lassen.  
  
„Wehe ich flieg nur einmal um! Ich schlag den ganzen Wald kurz und klein!"  
  
„GIMLI! Lass es, ja? Uns anderen geht's nicht besser, also sei endlich ruhig!" Angesichts der zornigen Luthanwen hielt Gimli den Mund, und auch keiner der anderen sagte etwas. So führte Haldir sie tiefer nach Lorien hinein.  
  
Am Mittag des nächsten Tages kam ein Elbenheer vom Süden. Sie brachten Nachricht von Celeborn und Galadriel, den Herrschern über Lothlorien. Die Gefährten wären freie Gäste, hiess es, und sie durften die Augenbinden abnehmen. Luthanwen verschlug es die Sprache, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot: vor ihr stand der Cerin Amroth in all seiner Herrlichkeit. Die nackten Bäume, selbst im Winter noch wunderschön, und auf der Wiese vor ihr sternförmige goldgelbe Blumen. Ein knallblauer Himmel und die strahlende Sonne vervollständigten das Bild. Luthanwen hatte Loriens Schönheit beinahe vergessen. Lange war es her, seit sie das letzte Mal die goldenen Bäume gesehen hatte... die goldenen Bäume und ihre Mutter...  
  
„Willst du nicht wieder mal Luft holen?"  
  
Luthanwen drehte sich nicht um. Sie wusste, wer hinter ihr stand. Nur einer schlich sich an sie heran, ohne dass sie ihn hörte.  
  
„Ich denke schon. Was ist?"  
  
„Was soll sein?"  
  
„Bis jetzt hast du mich noch nie ohne wirklichen Grund angesprochen. Ich nehme an, dass du diese Gewohnheit nicht einfach so ablegst, oder?"  
  
„Ich wollte dich bloss ans Atmen erinnern."Und ich wollte deine Stimme hören. Du hast heute noch nicht viel gesagt.  
  
Legolas sprach die letzten beiden Sätze nicht aus. Luthanwen ahnte jedoch, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, nicht alles sein konnte.  
  
„Und was sonst noch?"  
  
„Nichts."  
  
„Du lügst."  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Doch."  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Hör mal du dummer Elb, ich weiss, dass da noch was war. Also?"  
  
„Du nervst. Wieso willst du eigentlich immer alles wissen?"  
  
„Ich nerve? Wenn ich du wäre würde ich erst mal vor meiner eigenen Tür kehren, bevor ich anderen Vorhaltungen mache!"  
  
„Du bist aber nicht ich."  
  
„Ach ja? Warum ist mir das bloss nie aufgefallen..."  
  
„Du bist unhöflich."  
  
„Was? Warum das jetzt wieder?"  
  
„Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt."  
  
„Oh, verzeiht mir, Eure Hoheit. Wärt Ihr wohl so gnädig und würdet Eure Frage wiederholen?"  
  
„Nein. Du weisst, was ich dich gefragt habe."  
  
„Jawohl, Eure königliche Hoheit. Leider kann ich Euch Eure Frage nicht beantworten, da ich nicht weiss, woher mein ständiges Fragen kommt. Vielleicht solltet Ihr den Grund in meiner Neugier suchen."  
  
„Luna? Bitte hör auf, so geschwollen zu reden. Ich hasse diesen Ton!"  
  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„1.: nenn mich nicht Luna! 2.: du bist ein Prinz! Du kommst nicht um diese Förmlichkeiten herum..."  
  
„Ich habe nie darum gebeten, ein Prinz zu sein! Und du selbst hast gesagt, dass wir als die Gefährten alle gleich sind. Anscheinend hast du das nicht so gemeint wie du es gesagt hast..." Er ging weg. Luthanwen sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Er war seltsam, dieser Elb... und doch hatte er ihr Herz erobert.  
  
Nachdem sie sich genügend ausgeruht hatten ging die Reise weiter. Gegen Abend erreichten sie Caras Galadhon, die Stadt der lorischen Elben. Sie mussten die halbe Mauer umrunden, da sie von Norden kamen und das Tor zur Stadt sich im Süden befand. Niemand sprach viel, die Gefährten waren zu erstaunt über die Stadt. Sie war wunderschön, schöner noch als Luthanwen sie in Erinnerung hatte, alles auf den grossen Mellyrn gebaut. Haldir führte sie in die Mitte der Stadt. Dort stand ein gewaltiger Baum. Haldir hiess sie hinaufklettern. Es war ein langer Aufstieg, und als sie oben waren erblickten sie einen kleinen Palast. Haldir führte sie hinein. Der ovale Saal den sie betraten war voller Elben. Vor dem Baumstamm sassen Celeborn und Galadriel. Luthanwen seufzte. Wie gut sie dieses Bild doch kannte...  
  
Frodo wurde von Haldir ganz nach vorne geführt, während die anderen etwas weiter weg stehen blieben. Alle wurden von Celeborn gegrüsst, auch Luthanwen.  
  
„Willkommen, Luthanwen, Thalawens Tochter. Lange ist es her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal sah, genauso lange, wie sich das letzte Mal unsere Klingen im freundschaftlichen Turnier kreuzten. Aber unser Wiedersehen steht unter keinem guten Stern. Mögen wir uns zu einer anderen Zeit und unter freundlicherem Himmel wiedersehen."  
  
Luthanwen verneigte sich.  
  
„Auch ich hoffe, dass wir uns in besseren Zeiten wieder gegenüberstehen mögen, Celeborn, Herr über den goldenen Wald. Habt dank für Euren freundlichen Empfang."  
  
Die restlichen Gefährten sahen Luthanwen ungläubig an. Sie kannte nicht nur Haldir, sondern auch Celeborn? Aber woher? Doch jetzt war keine Zeit zu fragen, denn Celeborn sprach weiter.  
  
„Mir wurde berichtet, dass sich zehn Gefährten auf den Weg machten, doch ich sehe hier nur neun. Wurde der Plan ohne unser Wissen geändert?"  
  
Luthanwen schluckte. Diese Frage musste ja kommen. Doch sie sagte nichts. Aragorn übernahm es schliesslich, die Elben über Gandalfs Tod zu informieren. Die Elben waren entsetzt. Luthanwen fragte sich, ob ihre Mutter wohl noch hier in Lorien war... wenn ja, würde sie der Schmerz am heftigsten treffen. Während Luthanwen ihren Gedanken nachhing erzählte Aragorn von der Reise. Das Reden schien so unglaublich lange zu dauern! Doch nun wurden sie alle von Galadriel ins Auge gefasst.  
  
Als die hohe Frau Luthanwens Blick begegnete sah sie Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie stand da, einen Dolch in der Hand und vor ihr auf dem Boden der tote Frodo. Sie bückte sich und nahm sich den Ring. Sofort kam ein heftiger Wind auf und ein Gefühl von unheimlicher Macht überflutete sie. Mit dem Ring in der Hand hätte sie die Macht, ganz Mittelerde zu unterwerfen, sie allein würde Königin über alle Völker sein, Luthanwen die Mächtige. Doch nun sah sie andere Bilder, verzweifelte Gestalten... die Gefährten! Die Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen, doch sie berührte Luthanwen nicht. Sie hatte den Ring, das war alles, was zählte. Ihre Reisegefährten wagten einen Angriff auf sie, doch Luthanwen erhob nur eine Hand, und schon wurden sie von Orks mit Luthanwens Zeichen auf den Rüstungen in Stücke gerissen. Das letzte, was sie sah, war die unendliche Verzweiflung und Trauer in den Augen ihrer sterbenden Freunde. Sie hörte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
„Das könnte sein, Luthanwen! Nimm dir den Ring, und du wirst über alle herrschen! Töte hier und jetzt Frodo, nimm dir den Einen, und du wirst sofort mächtiger sein als selbst ich, Galadriel von Lorien! Deine Macht wäre unendlich, du wärst die neue Herrscherin über Mittelerde! Selbst Sauron müsste sich dir unterwerfen!"  
  
Doch Luthanwen musste an die Augen ihrer Freunde denken, das Bild liess sie nicht los. Niemals könnte sie den Tod ihrer Freunde mitansehen, nicht solange noch ein Funken ihrer Seele ihren Körper bewohnte.  
  
„Mag sein, dass ich die Macht hätte, noch schrecklicher als selbst Sauron zu herrschen, doch wer in Dunkelheit herrscht, ist einsam. Nichts verabscheue ich mehr als die Einsamkeit, und nichts rührt mich mehr, als Unschuldige, die sterben müssen. Ich bin nicht zum Herrschen geschaffen, nicht wenn diese Herrschaft so dunkel ist. Und so gut meine Absichten am Anfang auch sein würden, die Zeit und der Ring würden aus mir einen Schatten machen, schrecklicher als Sauron es jemals sein wird. Ich will den Ring nicht, und ich werde ihn auch dann nicht nehmen, sollte er mir jemals angeboten werden."  
  
Galadriels Stimme erklang noch einmal.  
  
„Luthanwen! Gelobt sei deine Tapferkeit und Klugheit. Du hast erkannt, was der Eine aus dir machen würde, und du bist mit deinem Leben zufrieden, so wie es ist. Stärker als manche bist du! Doch nun lass mich dir noch einen Rat geben, denn selbst die Klügsten können nicht immer alleine entscheiden: Deine Trauer ist tief, und du bist verwirrt, denn Trandhuils Sohn gibt dir zu denken. Öffne ihm dein Herz, er wird dich nicht enttäuschen. Doch vergiss darüber nicht deine Pflicht! Folge dem Ringträger, so weit du kannst, und verlier deine Treue auch dann nicht, wenn die Gemeinschaft zerbricht und Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit dich stärker denn je überfluten. Dein Vater würde nicht wollen, dass du seinetwegen die Reise aufgibst. Denn obwohl er dich mehrmals gebeten hat umzukehren, so war er doch stolz auf dich, dass du dieses Wagnis eingegangen bist. Sei stark! Geh mit dem Ringträger, bis er euch verlässt. Dann warten andere Dinge auf dich.  
  
Und glaube mir: noch ist dein Vater nicht verloren, und wenn das Schicksal gütig mit ihm ist, so wirst du ihn wiedersehen." 


	8. Geheimnisse

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Diesmal möchte ich mich bei JustSarah (schon gemacht) und darklayka (huh, du warst aber fleissig... *rotwerd*) für ihre lieben Reviews bedanken *knuddel* *osterhasen verteilt*  
  
Und nicht vergessen: immer schön brav reviewen! Sonst gibt's keine Kapitel mehr! *evil grins*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Geheimnisse  
  
Luthanwen dachte noch beim Abstieg an Galadriels letzten Satz: noch ist dein Vater nicht verloren... Was wollte sie damit sagen? Das Wiedersehen war ja noch fast möglich, doch erst in den Reichen der Toten, sollte Luthanwen jemals sterben. Sie seufzte. Sie würde Galadriels Rat folgen, ihre Rachepläne vergessen und Frodo weiterhin folgen. Alleine konnte sie ohnehin nichts ausrichten.  
  
„Lunariel!"  
  
Luthanwen sah sich um. Dieser Name konnte nur aus einem Mund stammen. Ja, da war sie. Eine zierliche Elbe, Thalawen die Schöne. Luthanwen kletterte gemächlich die letzten Meter ab dem Baum und verneigte sich vor ihrer Mutter.  
  
„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Mutter."  
  
Die schöne Elbe schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. Die anderen Gefährten staunten nicht schlecht, als sie am Fusse des Baumes das Ebenbild Luthanwens entdeckt hatten, nur dass dieses Ebenbild ganz offensichtlich eine Elbe war. Nach Luthanwens Satz, der nicht sehr erfreut geklungen hatte, war aber allen klar, wer das war. Aragorn betrachtete die beiden Frauen, die sich inzwischen getrennt hatten. Gandalf hatte nicht gelogen, als er ihm von seiner längst vergessenen Liebe erzählt hatte. Thalawen war wunderschön, ein heller Schimmer lag auf ihrer Haut und zeigte, dass sie eine Elbe war. Sie hatte genauso tiefschwarzes Haar wie Luthanwen, nur länger. Die Augen das Ebenbild des Sternenhimmels, und wie Luthanwen sah Thalawen sehr zerbrechlich aus. Aragorn hatte jedoch gelernt, dass nicht jede Frau so schwach war, wie sie aussah. Er hatte Luthanwens Drohung gegen Boromir nicht vergessen und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Thalawen genauso gefährlich wie ihre Tochter war. Feucht schimmerten jetzt die Augen beider Frauen, doch Aragorn war sich sicher, dass Luthanwen nicht vor Freude die Tränen kamen, denn ihr Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt. Auch ihre Stimme klang seltsam, als sie sich wieder den Gefährten zuwandte.  
  
„Dies ist meine Mutter. Sie lebt hier seit einigen Jahren. Habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn sie uns zu unserem Lager begleitet?"  
  
Aragorn sah die anderen an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
„Es würde uns freuen, dürften wir Euch kennen lernen, edle Frau Thalawen. An unserem Feuer seid Ihr stets willkommen."  
  
Thalawen nickte und folgte ihm dann. Luthanwen wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Einerseits war sie trotz allem was geschehen war, glücklich darüber, endlich wieder einmal ihre Mutter zu sehen, andererseits waren da einige Dinge, die niemand wusste, und die es Luthanwen schwer machten, sich über das Wiedersehen zu freuen.  
  
Am Lagerfeuer wurde die Elbin nach dem Geschehen in Lothlorien ausgefragt. Sie gab geduldig Antwort und fragte die Gefährten nach der Reise aus. Luthanwen schwieg die ganze Zeit. Ihr war nicht nach reden zumute, und wenn, dann hätte sie lieber mit Gandalf oder den Gefährten unterhalten. Oder per Schwert mit einigen Orks.  
  
‚Ich bin ja schon verrückt', dachte sie sich. ‚Jetzt sitze ich hier, bin ausnahmsweise mal in Sicherheit und weit und breit ist kein Feind zu sehen, aber ich würde jetzt am liebsten in einen hübschen kleinen Kampf verwickelt sein...'  
  
Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über Luthanwens Züge, verschwand aber sofort wieder. Sie konnte die Gesellschaft ihrer Mutter nicht ertragen, nicht jetzt, da sie noch immer trauerte. Und die Erinnerungen waren noch immer nicht verblasst... Luthanwen sah alles vor sich: ihre Mutter, Saruman, die Geister... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Thalawen konnte nicht gewusst haben, dass Saruman längst nicht mehr auf der Seite der freien Völker Mittelerdes stand. Und dennoch... die Wut war noch nicht abgekühlt. Nein, Luthanwen würde es ihrer Mutter nie verzeihen, dass sie zu Sarumans Schülerin gemacht worden war. Die Zeit in Isengard war die schrecklichste ihres Lebens gewesen, Saruman ausgeliefert, ihre Kräfte an ihn verlierend... Luthanwen wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als Thalawen aufstand und sich verabschiedete.  
  
„Lunariel? Besuch mich, wenn du Zeit hast."  
  
Luthanwen versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr nicht mal so schlecht gelang.  
  
„Das werde ich tun, Mutter. Gute Nacht!"  
  
„Gute Nacht euch allen."  
  
Damit war sie verschwunden. Luthanwen liess ihr aufgesetztes Lächeln fallen. Sie war so müde, wusste aber, dass sie nicht schlafen können würde. So stand auch sie auf und sagte, dass sie noch ein wenig spazieren gehen wollte. Sie wusste, wonach sie suchte: nach ihrem Baum, den sie als kleines Kind immer so gerne bestiegen hatte. Sie begann zu rennen, sie wollte die Erinnerung an die Zeit bei Saruman vergessen, rannte vor ihr davon. Schwer atmend erreichte sie den Baum. Blitzschnell sass sie in seiner Krone und ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Hier war sie sicher, hier gab es nur sie und die Sterne...  
  
~*~  
  
Am Feuer schüttelte Gimli den Kopf.  
  
„Spazieren nennt sie das? Ihr Elben seid schon ein komisches Volk..." meinte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas.  
  
„Sie ist keine Elbe. Wenigstens nicht ganz."  
  
„Was ist sie dann?"  
  
„Sie ist weder ganz Elbe noch ganz Mensch. Eine Halbelbe."  
  
Schaltete sich nun Aragorn ein.  
  
„Na ja, soll sie doch rennen, ich jedenfalls werde jetzt schlafen"gähnte Gimli und erntete zustimmendes Murmeln von Seiten Boromirs und der Hobbits. Legolas und Aragorn standen jedoch auf um etwas abseits noch weiter zu reden.  
  
„Aragorn? Sag, weisst du, wovor sie eben davongerannt ist?"  
  
„Nein. Doch da ist etwas in ihrer Vergangenheit, das sie vor uns zu verbergen sucht. Aber was vermag ich dir nicht zu sagen."  
  
„Denkst du es hat was mit Lorien zu tun? Oder mit ihrer Mutter?"  
  
„Eher mit Thalawen als mit Lorien. Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie still Luthanwen war? Und als sie Thalawen gesehen hat, sind ihr die Tränen gekommen..."  
  
„Waren das nicht eher Freudentränen?"  
  
„Wenn Luthanwens Tränen Freudentränen waren, habe ich noch nie welche gesehen. Irgendetwas bedrückt sie, und es ist nicht der schwarze Schatten im Süden."  
  
Aragorn stand auf.  
  
„Wir können ihr nicht helfen, wenn sie uns nichts erzählt. Ich würde es gerne tun, doch letztendlich ist es ihre Entscheidung, ob sie ihre Geheimnisse preisgeben will oder nicht. So, und jetzt geh auch ich schlafen. Gute Nacht, Legolas."  
  
„Gute Nacht."  
  
~*~  
  
Luthanwen lag auf dem kleinen Flett ihres Baumes und beobachtete die Sterne. Sie liebte diesen Anblick, und nichts beruhigte sie mehr. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme, die leise ein Lied sang. Sie rollte sich auf den Bauch und sah nach unten. Legolas. Ausnahmsweise suchte er wohl nicht nach ihr und hatte sie nicht absichtlich gestört. Leise glitt sie von ihrem Baum hinunter und beobachtete ihn hinter dem Stamm hervor. Er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Luthanwen lauschte seinem Lied. Sie kannte es nicht. Als er geendet hatte kam sie hervor.  
  
„Woher kommt dieses Lied? Ich habe es noch nie gehört."  
  
„Man singt es bei uns im Düsterwald. Wo kommst du eigentlich so plötzlich her?"  
  
„Ich sass auf diesem Baum, als ich deine Stimme gehört habe."  
  
„Und was hast du auf diesem Baum gemacht?"  
  
„Ich versuchte zu vergessen. Dieser Baum ist mein Zuhause. Nie werde ich ihn vergessen, sollte ich auch eines Tages Mittelerde verlassen. Schon als Kind habe ich stundenlang hier gesessen, kein Tag verging, ohne dass ich meinen Baum besucht hätte..."  
  
Legolas schwieg. Sie war also hier aufgewachsen, im goldenen Wald. Deshalb hatte Celeborn sie gekannt. Wie beneidete er sie doch darum, hier gewohnt zu haben! Die Bäume des Düsterwaldes waren nichts gegen die wunderschönen Mellyrn.  
  
„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei den anderen?"  
  
„Mir ist nicht nach schlafen. Wenn ich schon die Möglichkeit habe, einige Tage hier zu verbringen, will ich soviel wie möglich des Waldes sehen."  
  
„Verständlich. Doch so sehr ich diesen Wald liebe - ich werde nie wieder hier leben können..."¨  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
Luthanwen antwortete lange nicht. Schliesslich entschloss sie sich dazu, ihm ihr Geheimnis anzuvertrauen.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du es hören willst?"  
  
Der Elb nickte. Luthanwen seufzte und begann stockend, dann aber immer fliessender zu erzählen.  
  
„Als ich gerade 150 Jahre alt geworden war, schickte meine Mutter mich nach Isengard, mit der Begründung, dass Saruman mich in der Magie unterrichten wolle. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht gewusst hat, was er wirklich wollte, aber ich kann ihr bis heute nicht verzeihen, dass sie mich nach Isengard geschickt hat. Saruman nahm mich erst ganz freundlich bei ihm auf und lehrte mich einige Dinge, doch nie soviel, dass ich ihm hätte gefährlich werden können. Ich sollte wohl Vertrauen zu ihm fassen.  
  
Das tat ich dann auch, bis ich in seiner Bibliothek ein Buch fand, wo beschrieben wurde, wie man einem anderen Magier die Macht nehmen kann, ohne dass er es bemerkt. Ich sah mir die Seiten sehr genau an und bemerkte darum nicht, dass Saruman in die Bibliothek gekommen war. Er wusste, jetzt, nachdem ich dieses Buch gesehen hatte, würde er mir nichts mehr vormachen können, denn ich würde fliehen wollen. So sperrte er mich kurzerhand in seinen Turm und liess mich von Geistern bewachen. Er entzog mir nun ungehindert meine Magie, und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Er führte damals schon Experimente an Orks durch, ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass er noch nicht unter Saurons Einfluss stand. Nein, er war bei vollem Verstand und wusste, was er tat. Meine Macht kam ihm für diese Experimente gerade recht, und er bediente sich daran. Haufenweise ungebrauchte Magie, die er in seine Sprüche einwob und sie damit stärkte.  
  
Er glaubte, ich sei von den Geistern gut genug bewacht, war ich doch dem Wahnsinn nahe. Kein Magier kann auf Dauer ohne seine Magie überleben. Wenn er Glück, hat stirbt er und wenn er Pech hat, verliert er den Verstand. Keiner überlebt diese Leere unbeschädigt, von der man erfüllt wird, wenn einem die Magie genommen wird. Es ist, als würde man Stück für Stück seines Lebens wegfliessen sehen. Ja, auch ich war schon beinahe wahnsinnig geworden, als ich eine Kraft in mir entdeckte, die Saruman nicht benutzen konnte. Das Erbe der Elben. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte ich die Geister kontrollieren und mich fortschleichen. Ich war lange auf der Flucht, ich bin bis nach Gondor gelaufen, stets in der Dunkelheit, aus Angst, entdeckt zu werden. In Gondor wurde ich von einer Bauernfamilie aufgenommen und gepflegt.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Saruman meiner Mutter erzählt, ich sei abgehauen, wohl um meine Magie in der Welt auszuprobieren. Die Herrscher der Galadhrim halfen meiner Mutter beim Suchen, und so kam es, dass eines Tages Elben ins Haus meiner Retter kamen und mich zurück nach Lorien brachten. Alle hielten sie mich dort für verrückt, als ich die Wahrheit erzählen wollte. Saruman hat sie alle geblendet. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie sie mich behandelt haben... als hätte ich Lügen erzählt und meine Geschichte nur erfunden."  
  
Ein bitterer Unterton war aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. Legolas trat zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Die Tränen, die Luthanwen schon seit der Begegnung mit ihrer Mutter verdrängte, begannen zu fliessen.  
  
„Warum erzählst du nicht jetzt die Wahrheit, wo Saruman in Verruf geraten ist?"  
  
„Ach Legolas. Es ist doch schon so lange her. Keiner kann es mehr rückgängig machen. Saruman ist nun enttarnt worden. Meine Geschichte wäre nur ein Beweis mehr, nichts sonst. Ich könnte damit höchstens erreichen, dass alle Welt mich bemitleidet und meine Mutter vor Schuldgefühlen wahnsinnig wird. Das will ich nicht."  
  
Er nickte und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich kann dich verstehen. Und ich weiss ja, dass du kein Mitleid magst..."  
  
Luthanwen musste lachen. Legolas sah sie so ernst an, als sei er einer der Ausbilder an ihrer alten Schule.  
  
„Was mach ich bloss falsch, dass du immer über mich lachst?"grummelte er nun, was Luthanwen dazu brachte, noch mehr zu lachen.  
  
„Nichts, nichts machst du falsch. Ich find's schön, wenn mir jemand Grund zum Lachen gibt. Den hab ich ja sonst nicht allzu oft!"  
  
Legolas sah immer noch griesgrämig aus, und so stellte Luthanwen sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
„So. Wieder gut, mein mürrischer Elb?"  
  
„Warum bin ich jetzt plötzlich mürrisch? Sonst hiess es doch immer ,blöder Elb', oder hab ich mich da verhört?"  
  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Aber ausnahmsweise heisst es mal mürrisch."  
  
„Das passt mir aber noch weniger als blöd!"  
  
„Na dann eben unzufrieden. Zufrieden?"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Wie könnte es auch anders sein! Also wirklich, und du willst erwachsen sein? Du kommst mir vor wie ein etwas zu gross geratenes Kind..."  
  
„Du bist einfallslos, Luthanwen. Das mit dem Kind war meine Idee."  
  
„Na ja, dann bin ich eben einfallslos. Jedenfalls werde ich jetzt schlafen gehen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."  
  
Sie hauchte ihm nochmals einen Kuss auf den Mund, drehte sich um und verschwand. Legolas seufzte. Warum lief sie bloss immer davon? Leise schickte er ihr einen Satz hinterher, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht hören würde.  
  
„Was ist, wenn ich was dagegen habe? Aber das wird dich ja kaum interessieren..."  
  
„Und ob mich das interessiert!"kam es von Luthanwen, die wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie grinste den überraschten Elben an.  
  
„Ich höre sehr gut, mein Lieber... wenn du willst, dass ich dich nicht höre, solltest du lieber bloss denken. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du das kannst."  
  
Diese Worte waren nicht ernst gemeint gewesen, was Legolas auch bemerkt hatte, aber er machte sich einen Spass daraus, sie als Rache zu kitzeln. Er bemerkte schnell, dass Luthanwen äusserst kitzlig war. Sie quietschte und hatte jede Gegenwehr aufgegeben. Sie flehte ihn nur noch an, er solle doch bitte aufhören oder sie würde mit ihrem Lachen ganz Lorien wecken. Legolas hörte nicht auf und schliesslich sank Luthanwen zu Boden.  
  
„Oh bitte, du blöder Elb, hör auf! Ich kann nicht mehr!"  
  
„Erst will ich etwas ganz bestimmtes hören."  
  
„Was denn? Nein, bitte nicht wieder kitzeln, ich entschuldige mich ja schon! Also, ich bezweifle nicht, dass du denken kannst, in Ordnung?"  
  
Legolas nickte zufrieden und streckte ihr eine Hand hin. Luthanwen packte seine Hand und zog daran. Legolas, der nicht darauf gefasst war, landete äusserst unsanft neben Luthanwen auf dem Boden. Sie kicherte.  
  
„Ach, und du willst ein Elb sein? Ich hab gehört, die wären besonders standhaft?"  
  
Aber anstatt sie wieder zu attackieren setzte Legolas sich auf und flüsterte Luthanwen ins Ohr:  
  
„Vielleicht sind Elben standhafter als Menschen oder Zwerge, aber nicht bei einer Frau wie dir..."  
  
Luthanwen wurde rot und stand sofort auf. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dunkler, als Legolas mit einem fiesen Grinsen meinte:  
  
„Aber zu bist auch nicht sehr viel standfester. Wegen so ein paar Kitzelattacken landet man doch nicht gleich auf dem Boden... oder wirst du etwa in der Gegenwart von Elben schwach?"  
  
„Du bist kein Elb, du bist ein Ork! Kein halbwegs anständiges Wesen hätte meine Hilflosigkeit so ausgenutzt wie du gerade eben! Und kein Elb ist so von sich überzogen, dass er behaupten würde, ich bekäme wegen ihm weiche Knie!"  
  
„Was ist, wenn ich eine Ausnahme bin? Und ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass ich ein Ork bin. Wenn das der Fall wäre hätte ich längst keinen Kopf mehr."  
  
„Stimmt. Und das wäre doch sehr schade."  
  
„Ach ja? Ausgerechnet du sagst das, wo du doch die erste wärest, die ihr Schwert gezogen hätte?"  
  
„Ja, genau ich sage das. Ich mag dich nämlich leider, so dumm das auch ist." Legolas stand auf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Bloss mögen?"  
  
Luthanwen musste sich fast zu einer Antwort zwingen, so sehr hatten sie die blauen Augen des Elben in ihren Bann gezogen.  
  
„Nein. Nicht bloss mögen."  
  
Legolas beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Selig schloss Luthanwen ihre Augen. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
‚Was hat dieser Elb bloss mit dir angestellt, Luna?' meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. ‚So überwältigend ist er ja nun wirklich nicht! Und wie er dich behandelt... einem anderen hättest du längst dein Schwert an die Kehle gesetzt! Aber nein, von ihm lässt du dich auskitzeln und er bringt dich soweit, dass du um Gnade flehst. Das ist doch nicht normal.'  
  
Genervt antwortete Luthanwen der Stimme: ‚Es kann dir doch egal sein, was er mit mir anstellt!'  
  
‚Nein, kann es nicht. Ich bin dein Gewissen und ich weiss genau, dass du anschliessend mir die Schuld zuschiebst, wenn etwas schief läuft!' kam es zurück.  
  
‚Meine Güte, bin ich wirklich schon so durchgeknallt, dass ich mich mit meinem Gewissen unterhalte, wo ich doch gerade von Legolas geküsst werde? Ich glaube, ich bin ein Fall für die Geistheiler!'  
  
‚Bist du nicht, und das weißt du genau. Du bist bloss verliebt, mehr nicht. Aber ich kann dir sagen: Krieger sollten sich nicht verlieben, wenn sie eine Mission zu erfüllen haben, das kann nicht gut enden!'  
  
Luthanwen schüttelte den Kopf, was Legolas dazu brachte, sich ein wenig von ihr zu lösen und sie verwundert anzusehen.  
  
„Was ist? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Ich hab bloss gerade eine Unterhaltung mit meinem Gewissen geführt." Legolas sah sie verblüfft an. In seinen Augen stand riesengross die Frage ,wie bitte?'. Luthanwen grinste breit.  
  
„Ja, ich weiss, ich bin wirklich ein Fall für die Geistheiler. Sobald ich einen treffe werde ich mich mit ihm unterhalten, einverstanden?"  
  
Nun grinste auch Legolas.  
  
„Ich glaub eher, dass du ein Fall für das Land der Träume bist. Wir sollten zurückgehen und uns etwas hinlegen."  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung Lager, wobei er etwas von wegen: ‚Also wirklich, sich mit seinem Gewissen zu unterhalten...' murmelte.  
  
Luthanwen lief ihm lachend hinterher. 


	9. Abschied von Lorien

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Ich weiss, das Kapitel ist super kurz, aber wenn ich's mit dem nächsten zusammengenommen hätt wär's wieder zu lang geworden... *entschuldigend guck*  
  
~*~  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Abschied von Lorien  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schlich sich ein belustigtes Lächeln auf Aragorns Gesicht, als er erwachte und sich umsah. Leise stand er auf um die Hobbits, Boromir und Gimli zu wecken. Er bedeutete ihnen still zu sein und zeigte dann auf zwei Gestalten, die dicht nebeneinander unter einem Baum sassen und schliefen. Auch die eben Geweckten begannen zu grinsen. Da lagen sich doch tatsächlich Luthanwen und Legolas in den Armen, obwohl sie steif und fest behauptet hatten, nur Freunde zu sein. Gimli konnte sein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. Es sah doch wirklich zu komisch aus! Die starke Kriegerin hatte sich an den Elben gekuschelt, ihr schwarzes Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht, dass auf Legolas' Brust ruhte. Dieser lag mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Boden.  
  
Gimli prustete los, und mit ihm die Hobbits. Luthanwen und Legolas fuhren bei dem Krach erschrocken auseinander und beide wurden ziemlich rot, als ihnen bewusst wurde, was ihre Freunde gerade eben gesehen hatten. Luthanwen stand auf und fuhr sich verlegen durch ihr Haar. Nein, wie peinlich! Aber sie sah, dass es Legolas nicht anders ging, was es ihr etwas einfacher machte. Sie war froh, dass nicht nur sie sich entsetzlich blöd vorkam. Sie seufzte und versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Warum musste sie nur mit einem Haufen dummer Kerle reisen, die sich totlachten, bloss weil Luthanwen in Legolas' Armen geschlafen hatte? Sie hätte grosse Lust gehabt, jedem einzelnen eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, hielt sich jedoch zurück, als gerade ein lorischer Elb auftauchte.  
  
„Ich soll Euch berichten", sagte er zu Aragorn gewandt, „dass Ihr und Eure Reisebegleiter frei durch Lorien gehen könnt, während wir alles für Eure Abreise vorbereiten."  
  
Er verbeugte sich und verschwand. Luthanwen tat es ihm gleich. Die anderen sahen ihr verblüfft nach und fragten sich, ob sie wohl etwas falsch gemacht hatte und Luthanwen nun beleidigt war. Schliesslich kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass Luthanwen wohl ihre Mutter besuchen gegangen war. Legolas wusste es besser. Sie würde bestimmt wieder zu ihrem Baum gehen. Er lächelte, als er an den letzten Abend dachte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Kriegerin wie Luthanwen so kitzlig sein konnte. Sie war seltsam, aber das war es, was ihn an ihr so faszinierte. Zudem war sie, so schien es ihm, die schönste Frau, die ihm je über den Weg gelaufen war. Kein anderes Wesen vermochte es, ihn so zu verzaubern. Das schwarze Haar, schimmernd wie Samt und die ebenso schwarzen Augen, endlos wie der Sternenhimmel. Ihr Lachen, glockenklar, und ihre Stimme, so hell und singend wie ein klarer Gebirgsbach. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb so diese Gedanken. Er wollte sich Lorien ansehen und so verabschiedete er sich von den anderen.  
  
~*~  
  
Am Morgen des nächsten Tages wurden sie alle von Haldir geweckt.  
  
„Kommt, ihr müsst zum Fluss. Es warten Boote auf euch."  
  
Die Gefährten standen auf und mehr oder weniger wach folgten sie dem Elben. Die Hobbits, die am letzten Abend wohl etwas zu heftig dem elbischen Wein zugesprochen hatten, klagten über schmerzende Köpfe. Luthanwen grinste.  
  
„Oh, ihr armen kleinen Hobbits! Lasst mich nachdenken, wie könnte ich euch helfen?"  
  
Ihre Stimme war unverkennbar spöttisch, und die Hobbits grummelten böse. Beim Fluss angekommen wurde Luthanwens Grinsen noch breiter. Sie trat nahe ans Wasser heran und streckte eine Hand darüber. Leise murmelte sie einige Worte, die den anderen fremd waren. Eine kleine Wasserlache erhob sich und schwebte über die Köpfe der Hobbits, wo sie sich auflöste. Die kleinen Kerle schrieen auf, als das kalte Wasser auf sie hinunterfiel, und alle Umstehenden begannen zu lachen. Es sah doch zu komisch aus, wie die vier da standen und sich schüttelten. Zufrieden mit ihrem Werk liess Luthanwen das Wasser wieder in den Fluss fliessen. Am Ufer standen nun vier ernüchterte Hobbits, doch nichts deutete auf die eben erfahrene Behandlung hin, denn sie waren alle so trocken wie noch am Lagerplatz. Die Hobbits, die sich immer noch über Luthanwen ärgerten, drehten ihr trotzig den Rücken zu und begannen eine angeregte Diskussion über unfähige Magierinnen. Haldir, der die Szene belustigt mitangesehen hatte, liess sich nun von einem anderen Elben ein Bündel grauen Stoffes und einen Korb reichen.  
  
„Hier ist Wegzehrung und ein Mantel für jeden von euch. Ihr müsst hoch in der Gunst der Herrin stehen, denn sie selbst hat diese Mäntel gewoben."  
  
Ehrfürchtig betrachtete Luthanwen ihren Mantel. Sie war sich sicher, dass es kein normaler Mantel war, denn er schien sich in der Farbe genau der Umgebung anzupassen. Sie machte sich allerdings nicht die Mühe, nach genauerem zu fragen, denn von Haldir hätte sie bestimmt keine Antwort erhalte, genauso wenig wie von den Elben bei den Booten. Sie betrachtete das in Mallornblätter gewickelte Brot. Lembas. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Die umstehenden Elben sahen sie grinsend an, und Haldir konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, bevor er Gimli erklärte, was es mit dem Brot auf sich hatte. Luthanwen war wieder mal auf dem besten Weg, rot zu werden. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass lauter Elben um sie herum standen. Sie bekam die Röte aber unter Kontrolle und legte sich ihren Mantel um die Schultern. Haldir reichte nun jedem noch ein Seil.  
  
„Mögen sie euch hilfreich sein, meine Freunde! Nun besteigt die Boote und lebt wohl. Ich werde zurück an die Nordgrenze gehen."  
  
Er verneigte sich vor den Gefährten und Luthanwen kam in den Genuss eines Handkusses. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Was sollte das denn? Haldir und sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen, und nie hatten sie sich anders begrüsst und verabschiedet als mit Worten. Sie spürte einen Ellenbogen in der Seite. Neben ihr stand Gimli und deutete grinsend in Richtung Legolas. Dem schien die Art, wie Haldir sich von Luthanwen verabschiedete, nicht zu passen. Luthanwen lächelte und beugte sich zu Haldir, der noch immer vor ihr stand, umarmte ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Leb wohl mein Freund. Mögen wir uns bald in Zeiten des Friedens wiedersehen."  
  
Haldir nickte und verabschiedete sich von den anderen. Dann stiegen sie in die Boote. Die Hobbits, die noch immer wütend auf Luthanwen waren, setzten sich zu Boromir und Aragorn in die Boote. Gimli, Legolas und Luthanwen teilten sich das dritte Boot. Sie fuhren los, doch nicht weit waren sie gekommen, als ihnen ein grosses Boot in Form eines Schwanes entgegenkam. Es trug Celeborn und Galadriel, und die hohe Frau sang ein trauriges Lied, das aller Herzen berührte. Als der Schwan die Boote der Gefährten erreichte, sprach Celeborn:  
  
„Ihr wart unsere Gäste, dennoch hatten wir keine Zeit, mit euch zu speisen. So lasst uns hier am Ufer dieses Flusses ein Abschiedsmahl halten."  
  
Die Gefährten nahmen an und es wurde ein Festessen abgehalten. Besonders die Hobbits schienen darüber glücklich zu sein, denn sie assen, als hätten sie seit Wochen nichts mehr zwischen den Zähnen gehabt. Luthanwen sah ihnen belustigt zu, während sie selbst kaum etwas ass. Die Männer hatten mal wieder nichts besseres zu tun, als sich über den Weg zu streiten, doch schienen sie keinen Entschluss fassen können. Es war doch ohnehin schon klar, dass sie nach Mordor gehen würden. Es war nun mal ihre Aufgabe... Endlich war das Essen zuende, und Galadriel und Celeborn tranken den Abschiedsbecher. Dann liess Galadriel von einigen Elben Geschenke für die Gefährten bringen. Aragorn bekam eine Schwertscheide und ein Andenken an seine geliebte Arwen. Boromir, Merry und Pippin bekamen fein gearbeitete Gürtel, Legolas einen neuen Bogen. Sam bekam ein besonderes Geschenk: Erde aus Galadriels Gärten. Gimli erbat sich eine Strähne von Galadriels Haar, etwas, das, wie er sagte, auf ewig Berg und Wald verbinden würde. Galadriel erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch und wandte sich schliesslich an Luthanwen.  
  
„Nun zu dir, Luthanwen. Ich wüsste kein besseres Geschenk für dich, als dies hier."  
  
Sie reichte Luthanwen ein Schwert, in passender Scheide. Luthanwen zog es. Es lag leicht in ihrer Hand, doch ein Blick auf die Schneide zeigte, dass es ebensoviel ausrichten konnte wie ein gewöhnliches Schwert. Sein Heft war verziert und elbische Schriftzeichen zogen sich über die Klinge.  
  
„Möge dieses Schwert dir in deinem Kampf stets beistehen. Folge nun deinem Weg, welchen du auch wählen magst."  
  
Noch einmal sah die hohe Frau in Luthanwens Augen, und wieder sah diese die Bilder von ihr als dunkle Herrscherin. Doch sie hatte längst gewählt. Galadriel nickte und wandte sich Frodo zu. Doch Luthanwen hörte und sah nichts mehr als das Schwert in ihrer Hand und das leise Summen, das es aussandte. Ja, mit dieser Waffe würde sie Gandalf und sich selbst rächen können. Sie schwor sich, dass dieses Schwert schon bald Orkblut kosten würde, und in ihren Augen begann ein gefährliches Feuer zu lodern und den Umstehenden schien es, als würde die Halbelbe ein Stück wachsen. Der Eindruck verblasste, als sie das Schwert zurück in die Scheide gleiten liess und es an ihrem Gürtel befestigte. Doch noch immer lag die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht, als die Gefährten die Boote wieder bestiegen.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So, das war jetzt das letzte Kapitel für die nächsten fünf Tage. Ich zisch jetzt nämlich ab in die Ferien... *wink* *weg ist*  
  
*noch mal schnell zurückkomm* Ach, bitte vergesst das Feedback net... 


	10. Dunkle Vorahnungen

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Isch Dummkopf! Ich hab doch tatsächlich vergessen, ein Kapitel hochzuladen... tut mir leid!  
  
Und Danke an meine Reviewer Variefanel und JustSarah! *umwuschel*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
~Wieder mal ne kleine Widmung... das Kapitel ist ganz besonders für Lainwen, aber auch für alle, die meine Geschichte lesen.~  
  
Dunkle Vorahnungen  
  
Die Boote glitten lautlos auf dem Fluss nach Süden. Der Himmel wurde, kaum hatten sie Lorien verlassen, wolkenverhangen und es begann zu regnen. Luthanwen verzog das Gesicht und zog sich die Kapuze ihres Mantels tief ins Gesicht. Still dankte sie Galadriel für das Geschenk, während sie die Landschaft betrachtete. Wälder, zu dieser Jahreszeit unbelaubt, und kahle Felsen, die einsam in der Gegend standen. Rissiger Boden, der so trocken war, dass er das nun vom Himmel fallende Wasser nicht aufnehmen konnte. Ein ironisches lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht. Oh ja, dieses Wetter und diese Landschaft waren perfekt, sie passten genau zu der Stimmung, in der sie alle waren, nun, das sie den goldenen Wald zurücklassen mussten. Niemand sprach, eine bedrückende Stille umfasste sie alle. Es war, als ob das Land zu beiden Seiten des Flusses tot wäre, denn nichts rührte sich. Auch Luthanwens scharfe Augen konnten nichts entdecken. Am Ostufer war das ja kein Wunder, begannen doch hier die Emin Muil, hinter denen direkt die Totensümpfe lagen. Kein Lebewesen des Lichts würde in einer solch verödeten Gegend leben wollen, und die Wesen der Dunkelheit zeigten sich nur bei Nacht. Doch plötzlich bemerkte Luthanwen eine Bewegung. Ohne den geringsten Laut zu verursachen stand sie auf und huschte zu Legolas hinüber. Leise, nur für seine Ohren zu hören, flüsterte sie:  
  
„Sag, siehst du dort etwas? Mir war, als ob sich dort etwas bewegt hätte..."  
  
Legolas spähte in die Richtung, in die sie wies.  
  
„Nein, ich kann nichts erkennen... du wirst dich wohl getäuscht haben."  
  
Unzufrieden mit der Antwort setzte Luthanwen sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Sie war sich sicher, dass jemand oder etwas da draussen war und die Gefährten beobachtete. Sie schloss die Augen und griff nach ihrer Magie. Sie breitete sie wie ein Netz über die karge Landschaft aus. Sie spürte die Steine und die wenigen verdorrten Pflanzen, doch nichts schien auf etwas anderes hinzudeuten. Doch plötzlich tauchte ein schwarzer Fleck in ihrem Netz auf; etwas lauerte in der Wildnis, etwas Dunkles, das nicht hierher gehörte. Und von diesem Etwas wurden die Gefährten beobachtet. Luthanwen liess ihren Geist bis zu dem schwarzen Punkt wandern, sie wollte ihn sich ansehen. Sie schrak jedoch heftig zurück, als sie die Gegenwart von einer hohen Macht spürte. Sie kante diese Macht... es war der Eine Ring, der dieses schwarze Wesen vor ihr verbarg. Und sie spürte, die Macht hatte sie entdeckt, griff nach ihr und wollte ihre Magie nehmen... Luthanwen riss sich los und öffnete ihre Augen. Panik war darin zu sehen. Ihr war entsetzlich kalt. Der Ring selbst konnte nicht da draussen sein, denn er lag sicher verwahrt bei Frodo, doch musste einer der alten Träger da draussen sein. Weder Bilbo noch Isildur, der dem dunklen Herrscher den Einen einst abgenommen hatte, konnten da draussen sein. Also kam nur einer in Frage: Gollum. Noch immer musste die Macht des Ringes auf ihm liegen, sonst hätte Luthanwen nicht zurückweichen müssen... Sie musste Aragorn warnen, doch erst wollte sie das Netz auch am Ostufer auslegen. Hier, auf der dunklen Seite, konnte sie nichts Lebendes erspüren, jedenfalls nicht in nächster Nähe. Also konnten sie sich Gollum widmen.  
  
„Aragorn! Lass uns bitte eine Rast machen!"  
  
Ein fragender Blick streifte Luthanwen, doch als Aragorn ihr Gesicht sah, suchte er sofort nach einer möglichen Anlegestelle. Er fand sie und stieg aus. Ihm folgten die Hobbits, Boromir, Gimli und Legolas, zuletzt Luthanwen. Sie war noch immer von der Kälte der Ringmacht angegriffen und war deshalb dankbar, als Legolas einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte um sie zu wärmen.  
  
„Hört, Freunde!", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme war so leise, dass man sie kaum hören konnte. „Vorhin glaubte ich, am Ufer etwas gesehen zu haben, war mir jedoch nicht sicher. Auch Legolas antwortete mir auf meine Frage, ob er etwas gesehen habe, mit nein. Ich aber wollte es genau wissen, deshalb habe ich ein magisches Gedankennetz ausgelegt. Es ermöglichte mir, jedes Bisschen Erde und Leben zu erfassen. Ich suchte, und ich fand, was ich befürchtet hatte. Wir werden verfolgt, von niemand anderem als Gollum."  
  
„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass es Gollum und nicht sonst eine Kreatur war?", fragte Boromir misstrauisch. Luthanwen sah ihn müde an.  
  
„Der Ring hat nach mir gegriffen, Boromir, und ich wage nicht auszusprechen, was geschehen wäre, hätte er mich gefunden. Ich wäre eine mächtige Quelle für ihn, er bräuchte Sauron nicht mehr, wenn er sich meine Magie nehmen könnte. Ihr wärt alle längst tot, hätte ich mich nicht schnell genug zurückgezogen."  
  
Alle sahen sie erschrocken an. Niemand hatte gewusst, dass des Ringes Macht bei Luthanwen solche Wirkungen erzielen könnte. Sie konnte Furcht in den Augen ihrer Freunde lesen und sah, wie Frodos Hand zur Kette mit dem Ring wanderte. Sie seufzte.  
  
„Lass nur Frodo, ich werde ihn dir nicht nehmen. Galadriel hat mich auf die Probe gestellt und ich habe bestanden. Ich will nicht herrschen, nicht auf diese Weise. Doch glaube ich, dass wir hier nicht die Auswirkungen des Ringes auf mich diskutieren sollten, sondern was wir wegen Gollum machen."  
  
„Du hast recht, Luna: wir sollten beratschlagen, was wegen Gollum geschehen soll. Allerdings haben wir keine Zeit, ihn einzufangen, es sei denn, du würdest, Luthanwen..."  
  
Aragorns Worte liessen sie noch blasser werden, als sie ohnehin schon war.  
  
„Nein, Aragorn. Tut mir Leid, aber ich darf das Risiko nicht eingehen. Würde ich es tun und es gelänge mir, den Ring von mir fernzuhalten, so versuchte ich es immer wieder, und einmal hätte ich die Kraft nicht mehr, dem Ring zu widerstehen. Du riskierst deinen Tod, wenn du mich darum bittest. Deinen und den Tod Mittelerdes."  
  
Aragorn nickte zögernd.  
  
„Nun, dann sollten wir wohl einfach weiterfahren. Wir können nichts ausrichten und wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weiter."  
  
Er stieg wieder in sein Boot, die anderen folgten ihm. Nur Legolas und Luthanwen blieben am Ufer stehen.  
  
„Noch immer kalt?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
„Es geht. Wirklich warm ist mir noch immer nicht, aber wir müssen weiter..."  
  
„He, ihr zwei! Soll ich dieses verfluchte Boot etwa alleine steuern?"  
  
Luthanwen lächelte schwach.  
  
„Aber Gimli! Denkst du, ich traue dir zu, alleine in diesem Boot zu fahren? Selbst ein von Elben gemachtes Boot, wie dieses würde dich ungeschickten Bootsmann ins Wasser befördern..."  
  
„Hahaha! Du findest dich wohl besonders witzig?"  
  
„Nein... hab ich nie behauptet."  
  
„Könntet ihr wohl aufhören? Wir sollten weiter..."  
  
Luthanwen nickte Aragorn zu und stieg ins Boot, Legolas folgte ihr. Dann ging die Fahrt weiter. Tagelang fuhren sie vollkommen ungeschützt dem grossen Storm entlang südwärts, denn die Bäume, die ein kurzes Stück den Fluss gesäumt hatten, waren nicht mehr da. Luthanwen passte diese Situation überhaupt nicht. Die Gefährten in ihren Booten waren ein allzu gutes und leichtes Ziel für Orkpfeile... und da Luthanwen bereits in Moria Bekanntschaft mit den selbigen gemacht hatte konnte sie gut auf weitere Erfahrungen verzichten. Sie hätte gerne mit ihren Gedankennetzen die Gegend abgesucht, doch der Ring war zu nah. So verliess sie sich auf ihre Ohren und Augen, wurde jedoch zusehends unruhiger. Gimli schien sich dadurch gestört zu fühlen, denn er hatte Luthanwen mehrmals aufgefordert, endlich mal das nervöse in-der-Gegend-rumgegucke zu lassen.  
  
„Du machst mich ganz hibbelig, Luna!"  
  
Und Luthanwen hatte wohl zum hundersten Mal erwidert:  
  
„Nennt mich nicht immer Luna!"  
  
Darauf hatte sie sich wieder der Landschaft gewidmet. Etwas Böses lag in der Luft und schien darauf zu warten, dass die Gefährten sich in eine Lage begaben, in der sie keinen Fluchtweg mehr hatten. Luthanwen konnte nicht mehr schlafen, und so übernahm sie immer die Nachtwache. Aragorn begann sich Sorgen um sie zu machen, denn sie sah so müde aus und gönnte sich dennoch keinen Schlaf. Er wusste aber, wenn er etwas sagte würde er auf taube Ohren stossen, so gut sie sonst auch hören mochten. Die achte Nacht brach an, und Aragorn sagte, dass sie diese Nacht in den Booten verbringen würden. Das taten sie, doch bald wurden die Boote von schnellen Strömen erfasst und die Gefährten mussten kräftig paddeln.  
  
Luthanwen stöhnte auf, als ein schwarzgefiederter Pfeil an ihrem Gesicht vorbeiflog. Sie hatte also recht gehabt. Orks hatten ihnen aufgelauert, und nun waren sie in einer Lage, wo sie sich nicht einmal verteidigen konnte. Luthanwen paddelte mit aller Kraft, und nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten kamen sie endlich in etwas ruhigere Gewässer. Die Gefährten sprangen ans Ufer. Doch keine Pfeile kamen mehr. Stattdessen verfinsterte sich der Nachthimmel, und Luthanwen konnte eine Macht spüren, dunkler als die der Orks. Ein schwarzes, geflügeltes Monster kam von Süden her geflogen und wurde von den Orks begrüsst. Eine entsetzliche Kälte überfiel sie und leise flüsterte sie:  
  
„Nazgûl! Valar, steht uns bei!"  
  
Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen und grausame Bilder zogen vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei. Neben ihr hörte sie plötzlich einen Pfeil surren. Das Geräusch holte sie aus ihrem ohnmachtnahen Zustand und sie sah sich nach dem Schützen um, begriff aber, dass es Legolas gewesen sein musste, als sie vom gegenüberliegenden Ufer einen wütenden Aufschrei hörten. Es schien, als hätte Legolas das Biest getroffen. Luthanwen sank auf die Knie. Warum war sie so anfällig für die Nazgûl? Sie trug doch den Ring gar nicht... allerdings war sie ja auch anfällig für den Ring, doch das nur, wenn sie ihre Magie benutzte. Warum also spürte sie die Anwesenheit der Ringgeister so deutlich? Sie wurde von einer sanften Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Sag, kleine Magierin, was ist los mit dir?"  
  
Luthanwen liess sich von Legolas auf die Füsse ziehen und lehnte sich dann an ihn. Seine Nähe liess sie die Bilder vergessen.  
  
„Die Nazgûl... ich spürte die Anwesenheit eines der Ringgeister so deutlich, als würde nicht Frodo den Ring tragen sondern ich... warum nur?"  
  
Aragorn hatte mitgehört und sah Luthanwen nun prüfend an.  
  
„Was hast du gesehen?"  
  
„Orks... sie töteten uns alle und... Saruman..."  
  
Den Namen des Magiers nannte sie nur flüsternd, und das so leise, dass Aragorn es nicht verstand.  
  
„Wen?"  
  
„Lass sie, ich bitte dich!", schaltete sich nun Legolas ein, der die zitternde Luthanwen fest in seinen Armen hielt. „Quäl sie nicht. Sie ist nicht schuld an dem, was sie gesehen hat. Der Ring befällt uns alle. Luna würde ihm genügend Macht für böse Taten liefern, deshalb hat er es besonders auf sie abgesehen."  
  
Aragorn nickte und schlug vor, dass sie ein Stück zurückfahren sollten. Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen und so stiegen sie wieder in die Boote. Etwas weiter nördlich vertäuten sie die Boote und streckten sich so gut es ging in ihnen aus. Luthanwen schlief sofort ein, doch bald schreckte sie wieder hoch. Dunkle Träume quälten sie, sie sah Sauron und Saruman miteinander reden... und im Orthanc, in Sarumans Turm, wurde sie, Luthanwen gefangen gehalten, wie einst, vor so vielen Jahren. Doch Luthanwen wusste: das, was sie gesehen hatte, war nicht die Vergangenheit gewesen. Es war eine mögliche Zukunft. Sie schluckte. Also stand ihr vielleicht eine weitere Gefangenschaft im weissen Turm bevor. Ohne dass sie es bemerkte rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen und verschleierten den Sternenhimmel vor ihren Augen. 


	11. Hinterhalt

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
Kommentar: Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet... ich hab einfach nen riesen Stress gehabt und bin nicht dazugekommen, Magiertochter zu uppen.  
  
Diesmal danke an JustSarah und Darklayla! Hab euch lieb... *knuddel*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Hinterhalt  
  
Blass zog der Morgen herauf. Nebel verdeckte die Sicht auf die Umgebung, und noch immer regnete es leicht. Aragorn und Legolas hatten sich auf die Suche nach einem Pfad vorbei an den gefährlichen Stromschnellen gemacht, während die anderen bei den Booten blieben. Nach drei Stunden kamen die beiden zurück.  
  
„Wir haben den Pfad gefunden!", rief ihnen Aragorn entgegen. „Doch müssen wir die Boote jetzt tragen, was nicht einfach sein wird..."  
  
Doch sie schafften es. Nach einigen Mühen waren sie an den Stromschnellen vorbei und konnten wieder zurück auf den Fluss, der hier ziemlich schnell floss. Doch da sie für den Weg beinahe den ganzen tag benötigt hatten beschlossen sie, an der Stelle wo der Weg zurück ans Ufer führte für die Nacht zu bleiben. Luthanwen hielt wieder Wache, doch nichts aussergewöhnliches geschah. Am nächsten Morgen regnete es noch immer. Luthanwens Stimmung war auf den Nullpunkt gesunken. Sie hasste diesen stetigen Nieselregen, der es schaffte, selbst die widerstandsfähigen Elbenmäntel zu durchnässen. Zudem hatte Luthanwen noch immer ihren Traum vom Orthanc im Kopf. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht die Zukunft gewesen sein möge, die der Traum ihr gezeigt hatte, doch ihre Hoffnung war klein. Man hatte sie gelehrt, dass Träume selten logen, wenn sie so klar waren. Sie war schweigsam, den ganzen Morgen, bis sie zum Tor der Argonath kamen. Die Statuen von Aragorns Vorfahren sahen mit grimmigen Gesichtern auf die Gefährten hinab. Ehrfürchtig senkte Luthanwen den Kopf als sie an den einst mächtigen Königen vorbeifuhren. Noch immer strahlten sie Autorität aus, und Luthanwen wurde zum ersten Mal wirklich klar, dass Aragorn ihr Nachfahre war, als sie ihn zwischen den Statuen hindurchfahren sah. Er hatte etwas königliches an sich, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Nein, für einen kurzen Augenblick war Aragorn nicht mehr Streicher, der Waldläufer, sondern Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe. Doch fast sofort wurde er wieder zum alten und schien in sich zusammenzusinken. Die Last des Führers der Gefährten und die Verantwortung für sein Königreich mussten schwer auf ihm liegen. Er richtete sich wieder auf als die Boote einen ovalen See erreichten. Der Nen Hithoel, umgeben von düsteren Bergen. Auf dem See liessen sie sich treiben, bis sie schliesslich am Westufer an Land gingen. Auf einer grünen Wiese schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Nichts war zu hören, aber weder Aragorn noch Luthanwen konnten schlafen, und so stand schliesslich zuerst Aragorn und dann Luthanwen auf und setzten sich zu Frodo, der gerade Wache hatte.  
  
„Warum schläft ihr nicht? Es ist doch nichts zu hören..."  
  
Der Hobbit schien erstaunt zu sein. Luthanwen seufzte.  
  
„Das ist es ja gerade. Es ist verdächtig still... das gefällt mir nicht. ich bin sicher, Gollum ist noch immer hier in der Nähe, aber er ist nicht der einzige... wir werden beobachtet. Von was weiss ich nicht, doch ich kann Blicke spüren."  
  
Sie strich über den Griff ihres Schwertes. Sie war gewappnet und würde sich nicht überraschen lassen... Aragorn sah das und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Überstürz bloss nichts! Wir dürfen nichts riskieren. Ich weiss, dass du Rache willst, doch ist dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Dein Schwert wird noch oft genug Verwendung finden, glaub mir, Luna."  
  
„Du sollst mich nicht Luna nennen! Wenn ich Haldir jemals wiedersehen sollte drehe ich ihm den Hals um! Mich vor allen Luna zu nennen, also wirklich!"  
  
Aragorn schmunzelte.  
  
„Sollen wir dich lieber Lunariel nennen, so wie deine Mutter es tat?"  
  
Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen bekam er keine schlagfertige Antwort, sondern sah, wie Luthanwen blass wurde.  
  
„Bloss nicht...", murmelte sie. „Dann lass ich mich schon lieber Luna nennen..."  
  
Sie stand auf und ging zum Fluss. Sie starrte das Wasser an, als würde es ihr etwas erzählen, ihr Bilder zeigen... doch sie sah nur die scheinbar bodenlose Schwärze.  
  
„Was hast du jetzt falsches gesagt?", fragte Frodo Aragorn.  
  
„Weiss ich nicht", antwortete dieser. „Ich habe bloss eine Vermutung. Ich glaube, sie mag nicht an ihre Mutter erinnert werden..."  
  
„Da hast du völlig recht. Könnten wir jetzt bitte dieses Thema lassen?"  
  
Luthanwen war zurückgekommen und setzte sich wieder ans Feuer. Aragorn und Frodo nickten gehorsam, keiner von beiden hatte Lust, sich mit Luthanwen anzulegen. Kein Wort wurde mehr gewechselt, sie schwiegen vor sich hin, solange, bis der Morgen graute. Die anderen erwachten und es wurde gefrühstückt. Danach galt es eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sollte man nach Mordor gehen? Oder doch wie Boromir es vorschlug nach Minas Tirith? Niemand wusste eine Antwort. Die endgültige Entscheidung würde bei Frodo liegen, doch wie würde dieser wählen? Luthanwen war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits reizte es sie, in den Krieg um Gondor zu ziehen, andererseits musste der Ring unbedingt vernichtet werden. Schliesslich kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass sie sich der Mehrheit anschliessen würde, wie auch immer diese entscheiden mochte. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass die Entscheidung Minas Tirith heissen würde. Der Ring war ihr einfach zu nah... plötzlich kamen ihr wieder Galadriels Worte in den Sinn.  
  
„...verlier deine Treue auch dann nicht, wenn die Gemeinschaft zerbricht... geh mit dem Ringträger, bis er euch verlässt."  
  
Würde es hier nun enden? Es lag alles in Frodos Händen. Dieser bat um eine Stunde Bedenkzeit. Sie wurde ihm gewährt und so verschwand der Hobbit im nahen Wald. Luthanwen runzelte die Stirn. Frodo war vollkommen ungeschützt, er würde sich nicht gegen allfällige Angreifer wehren können. Nach einiger Zeit stand Boromir auf.  
  
„Ich kann nicht einfach so herumsitzen. Ich werde Holz sammeln gehen."  
  
Luthanwen sah ihn misstrauisch an. In Boromirs Gesicht lag etwas Fremdes, etwas, was dort noch nie zu sehen gewesen war. Er entfernte sich vom Lager. Gimli überprüfte seine Äxte, Aragorn sah sich um und die Hobbits unterhielten sich leise. Legolas setzte sich zu Luthanwen.  
  
„Woran denkst du?"  
  
„Hast du Boromirs Gesicht gesehen?"  
  
„Nein, weshalb?"  
  
„Der Ring ... ich glaube nicht, dass er Holz sammeln gegangen ist..."  
  
„Aber... wenn du die Vermutung hast, dass Boromir Frodo nachgegangen ist, warum sitzt du dann noch hier? Er könnte ihm was antun!"  
  
„Wird er nicht. Noch ist Boromirs Geist frei... in den meisten Dingen jedenfalls."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Du kannst mir ruhig Glauben schenken. Boromir wird Frodo nicht wirklich etwas antun, höchstens bedrohen..."  
  
„Bedrohen? Boromir hat einen Eid geschworen!"Legolas wollte aufstehen.  
  
„Bleib sitzen, Legolas! Eben wegen diesem Eid ist Frodo sicher. Boromirs Ehrgefühl ist stark... er wird den Eid nicht brechen. Und für Frodo ist es nur gut wenn er sieht, dass er nicht einmal seinen Gefährten trauen darf, denn wir alle sind bereits in den Einfluss des Ringes geraten, nur ist es bei dir, Aragorn, den Hobbits und Gimli nicht so stark sichtbar wie bei mir und Boromir. Du bist ein Elb und Aragorn der letzte grosse Menschenkönig, was euch ein wenig vor dem Ring schützt. Das Denken der Hobbits wiederum ist zu einfach, als dass der Ring viel anrichten könnte. Ausnahme ist da natürlich Frodo, denn er weiss einiges mehr als seine kleinen Freunde und er trägt den Einen. Und Gimli... nun, von euch anderen wird er als erster seine Freiheit verlieren, wenn wir noch lange mit dem Ringträger reisen."  
  
„Aber wir haben alle einen Eid geschworen! Wir müssen Frodo begleiten!"  
  
Luthanwen legte Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann sagte sie leise, nur für seine Ohren hörbar:  
  
„[Galadriel sagte mir in Lorien, dass die Ringgemeinschaft zerbrechen würde. Wir können uns nicht gegen das Schicksal wenden. Frodo ist es auferlegt, diese Last zu tragen, wir können sie ihm weder abnehmen noch erleichtern, wir erschweren sie ihm nur. Er weiss das, und er wird die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Er wird alleine nach Mordor gehen.]"  
  
Legolas lauschte ihrer Stimme. Es war das erste Mal, das er sie Sindarin sprechen hörte, und er hatte das Gefühl, nie wieder etwas anderes als ihre Worte hören zu wollen. Sie lächelte als sie seinen Gesichtausdruck sah und wollte etwas sagen, doch Boromir tauchte gerade wieder auf. Aragorn fragte ihn, ob er Frodo gesehen hatte.  
  
„Ja, hab ich. Ich hab mich mit ihm unterhalten."  
  
Luthanwen zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Du hast dich mit ihm unterhalten? Worüber denn?"  
  
„Ich wollte ihn davon überzeugen, nach Minas Tirith zu gehen, doch plötzlich war er verschwunden."  
  
„Ich glaub's nicht! Da hat doch dieser Trottel von einem Hobbit den Ring aufgesetzt! Wir müssen ihn suchen, los!"  
  
In Luthanwens Gesicht stand Zorn. Sie war aufgesprungen und lief in Richtung Wald davon, Merry und Pippin direkt hinter ihr. Aragorn schickte Boromir, auf diese beiden wieder aufzupassen, er selbst ging mit Sam auf die Suche.  
  
~*~  
  
Luthanwen rief nach Frodo, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Sie hörte hinter sich ein Keuchen und drehte sich um, wobei sie ihr Schwert zog. Als sie jedoch Merry und Pippin sah atmete sie auf. Hinter den beiden Hobbits kam Boromir.  
  
„Wieso rennt ihr mir hinterher? Ich kann auch alleine suchen!"  
  
„Aragorn schickt mich, auf die Hobbits aufzupassen."  
  
„Na gut. Dann mach das, aber lasst mich alleine suchen!"  
  
„Luna?", fragte da plötzlich Merry mit ängstlicher Stimme.  
  
„Was ist?", fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
„Dein Schwert... es schimmert..."  
  
„Orks! Geht in Deckung!"  
  
Doch keiner rührte sich, und schon flogen schwarz gefiederte Pfeile an ihren Köpfen vorbei. Luthanwen reagierte zuerst und wagte es, ihre Magie zu gebrauchen und baute eine Schutzwand auf, an der die Pfeile abprallten. Nun kamen Orks in Sicht. Sie rannten wie wild gegen Luthanwens Barriere, doch prallten sie immer wieder ab. Luthanwen hörte plötzlich eine Stimme, die weder von den Orks noch von ihren Gefährten kam.  
  
„So, so, du hast es also gewagt... doch du weisst, du bist nun leichte Beute für mich..."  
  
Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor ihren Augen und ihr Widerstand wurde immer schwächer. Sie liess die Magie fallen und die Orks stürzten auf die vier. Luthanwen versuchte die Stimme, die noch immer in ihrem Kopf nachhallte, zu vertreiben, doch gelang es ihr nicht. So reagierte sie nicht so schnell wie gewöhnlich und musste einige Wunden hinnehmen. Doch Boromir ging es nicht besser, geschweige denn den Hobbits. So rief sie Boromir zu:  
  
„Boromir! Dein Horn! Wir brauchen Hilfe!"  
  
Das war ein Fehler. Luthanwen spürte, wie die flache Seite eines Schwertes mit grosser Wucht ihren Kopf traf. Mit einem Aufschrei ging sie zu Boden und hörte nicht mehr, wie Boromir sein Horn blies.  
  
~*~  
  
In den Wäldern um den Lagerplatz der Gefährten war das Horn für die anderen deutlich zu hören und sie rannte den Tönen entgegen, die jedoch bald erstarben. Aragorn war als erster zur Stelle, doch sah er sofort, dass er nichts mehr retten konnte. Boromir lag von Pfeilen durchbohrt an einem Baumstamm. Ein Flüstern kam über seine Lippen.  
  
„Ich versuchte, Frodo den Ring zu nehmen... nun bezahle ich dafür, doch... Luthanwen und die Hobbits... die Orks... sie nahmen sie mit..."  
  
Aragorn schloss dem toten Boromir die Augen und wandte sich Gimli und Legolas zu, die inzwischen aufgetaucht waren.  
  
„Die Orks haben sie mitgenommen, Luthanwen und die Hobbits. Doch weiss ich nicht, welche Hobbits..."  
  
Legolas wurde blass. Luthanwen war in den Fängen der Orks! Aber wie hatte das so kommen können? Sie war Magierin und wusste gut mit dem Schwert umzugehen... wie nur? Während Legolas sich immer wieder diese verzweifelte Frage stellte, war Aragorn damit beschäftigt, Boromirs Körper von den Pfeilen zu befreien.  
  
„Wir müssen sie suchen und unbedingt herausfinden, welche Hobbits dabei waren. Lasst uns aber zuerst Boromir bestatten. Er hat wacker gekämpft."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	12. Entführt!

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...$  
  
A/N: Neues Kapitel, allerdings weiter vorn: hab vergessen, eins hochzuladen... *schäm*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Entführt!  
  
Luthanwens Kopf dröhnte. Ihr Körper wurde hin- und hergeworfen und in ihrer Nase lag ein übelkeitserregender Geruch. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu schliessen. Orks. Viele Orks, und sie schien auf dem Rücken einer dieser Kreaturen festgebunden zu sein. Was war geschehen? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. Frodo war verschwunden, sie waren von Orks angegriffen worden und dann Dunkelheit... Hände ergriffen sie und warfen sie auf den Boden. Luthanwen musste sich einen Aufschrei verkneifen. Neben ihr schlugen zwei weitere Körper auf dem Boden auf. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf und sah Merry und Pippin neben sich liegen, und beiden schien es ähnlich wie ihr zu gehen. Die Gesichter der beiden Hobbits waren blutverschmiert, und ihnen waren die Hände gebunden. Sie drehte den Kopf zurück, denn ihre Lage war äusserst unbequem. Ein Rasseln erklang, und erst jetzt bemerkte Luthanwen, dass sie in Ketten gelegt worden war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie spürte, dass diese Ketten sie von ihrer Magie fernhielten. Es waren dieselben Fesseln, wie sie schon einmal getragen hatte. Sarumans magische Fesseln. Ihr Traum würde sich also tatsächlich bewahrheiten, dies waren die Orks des weissen Zauberers. Plötzlich spürte sie kaltes Eisen an ihrer Kehle. Ein Ork stand über ihr, er musste wohl bemerkt haben, dass sie sich bewegt hatte.  
  
„Lieg still, Weib, oder ich schneide dir die Kehle durch!"  
  
Luthanwen spürte, wie der Ork fester zudrückte und ein feines Blutrinnsal ihren Hals entlang floss. Sie gehorchte, denn es war klar, dass sie den Kürzeren ziehen würde. So lag sie da und plötzlich stellte sich das altbekannte Gefühl der Leere ein. Saruman entzog ihr mit Hilfe der Ketten ihre Magie, und diesmal schien er auch an ihr Elbenerbe zu kommen. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, legte alle Kraft ihrer Gedanken darauf, ihm ihre Magie zu entziehen. Erstaunlicherweise gelang es ihr, und sie hörte in ihren Gedanken Sarumans Stimme.  
  
„Du wirst mir nicht entkommen! Diesmal werde ich es vollenden, du bist mein! Mag sein, dass ich dir auf diese Entfernung nichts antun kann, doch sobald meine Uruks dich in den Orthanc gebracht haben, wirst du sterben, genauso elend, wie dein Vater in den Mienen von Moria!"  
  
Die Stimme verschwand und Luthanwen atmete auf. Sie hatte noch eine Gnadenfrist, vielleicht würde ihr etwas einfallen, womit sie sich und die Hobbits befreien konnte. Neben ihr bewegten sich jetzt die kleinen Kerle, und genau wie zuvor ihr wurden sie mit Schwertern bedroht.  
  
„Still bleiben, ihr Ratten!"  
  
„Ja, sonst werdet ihr mein Schwert zu spüren bekommen! Eine Schande ist das, wir haben nicht einmal Zeit, sie ordentlich zu schlachten!", wandte sich jetzt einer der beiden Bewacher an den anderen.  
  
„Recht hast du! Die kleinen Maden wenigstens könnten wir fressen, die braucht doch keiner!"  
  
Der zweite knurrte bedrohlich, wurde jedoch von einem besonders grossen Uruk zurückgehalten.  
  
„Mein Befehl lautet, die kleinen und das Weib sicher und lebend nach Isengard zu bringen, und keiner widersetzt sich dem weissen Zauberer, in dessen Dienst ich stehe! Ich, Ugluk, werde jedem den Kopf abschlagen, der aus der Reihe tanzt!"  
  
„Oh ja, natürlich!", höhnte ein anderer. „Die grossen Uruk-Hai von Isengard! Was würde wohl das grosse Auge sagen, wenn er wüsste, was hier geschieht?"  
  
„Das interessiert mich nicht! ich stehe im Dienste Sarumans, nicht in dem des grossen Auges!"  
  
Die Orks wurden immer wütender und begannen schliesslich, aufeinander loszugehen. Luthanwen drehte sich so zu den Hobbits um, dass sie einigermassen gut lag.  
  
„Pippin! Da neben dir liegt ein Schwert! Löse deine Fesseln damit und versuch, zu entkommen! Such die anderen!"  
  
Der Hobbit nickte und es gelang ihm, seine Fesseln zu durchschneiden. Doch der Streit der Orks fand ein Ende, und so hatte der Hobbit keine Gelegenheit mehr, wegzulaufen. Stattdessen knüpfte er sich den Strick wieder locker um die Hände. Er müsste einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt abwarten. Die drei wurden gezwungen, aufzustehen und selbst weiter zu gehen. Luthanwen schwankte, doch schliesslich fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder. Sie wurde nun einen Abhang hinabgeschleift, in eine Schlucht hinein. Im Osten ging die Sonne auf, und die Orks wurden merklich langsamer. Die dunklen Kreaturen hassten Sonnelicht wie die Pest und normalerweise verzogen sie sich bei Tag in dunkle Höhlen. Doch nun wurden sie von Ugluk weitergehetzt, weiter nach Isengard. Luthanwen hielt das Tempo gut durch, doch den Hobbits erging es schlecht. Immer wieder wurden sie mit Peitschen angetrieben, ihre Rücken waren von blutigen Streifen überzogen. Auf ein Mal bog Pippin nach rechts ab. Die Orks, verwirrt durch den plötzlichen Richtungswechsel, blieben stehen, bis Ugluk schrie:  
  
„Ihr Idioten! Fangt ihn!"  
  
Die Orks rannten dem armen Pippin hinterher und hatten ihn bald eingeholt. Wieder und wieder schlugen sie mit den Peitschen auf ihn ein, doch Ugluk bot dem nach einer Weile Einhalt.  
  
„Lasst, es reicht! Die Made muss noch laufen können!"  
  
Pippin wurde zurück zur Gruppe gestossen und das Rennen ging weiter. Luthanwens Kraft liess nach, sie war verletzt und noch immer brummte ihr Schädel. Nun bekam auch sie die Peitschen der Orks zu spüren, glühende Striemen zogen sich über ihren Rücken und zerfetzten ihr Hemd. Sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, sie wollte den Orks nicht die Genugtuung geben, zu zeigen wie sie unter den Schlägen litt. Plötzlich wurden Luthanwen und die Hobbits von den Füssen gerissen und wieder getragen. Reiter waren gesichtet worden! Die Orks rannten so schnell sie nur konnten. Sie erreichten den Rand des Fangornwaldes, ohne dass die Reiter angegriffen hätten. Luthanwen und die Hobbits wurden wieder auf den Boden geworfen und Luthanwens Kopf schlug auf einem Stein auf. Es wurde wieder schwarz vor ihren Augen.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Reiter griffen die Orks bei Sonnenaufgang an. Keine der Kreaturen entkam den Schwertern und Lanzen der Rohirrim. Der Anführer, Éomer, befahl, die Orkleichen auf einen Haufen zu legen und sie zu verbrennen. Plötzlich konnte er aufgeregte Rufe hören.  
  
„Éomer! Kommt und seht, was wir gefunden haben!"  
  
Éomer wandte sein Pferd und ritt zur Quelle der Aufregung. Ein Kreis hatte sich um eine am Boden liegende Gestalt gebildet. Er stieg ab und hiess einen seiner Männer an, sein Pferd zu halten. Dann beugte er sich zu der Gestalt hinunter. Es war eine Frau, mit schwarzen langen Harren. Sie war in Ketten gelegt, schwere eiserne Fesseln, von denen eine seltsame Macht ausging. Éomer tastete nach ihrem Puls. Er fand ihn, doch nur schwach.  
  
„Sucht nach den Schlüsseln, die zu diesen Ketten gehören müssen. Noch lebt sie!"  
  
Seine Männer machten sich auf die Suche, und bald kam einer mit einem Schlüssel und einem elbischen Schwert in der Hand zurück.  
  
„Der Schlüssel lag beim Anführer, dieses Schwert ebenfalls. Ich denke es ist ihres, denn sie sieht für mich sehr elbisch aus.", sprach er.  
  
„Ich danke dir."  
  
Éomer nahm den Schlüssel und befreite die Frau von den Ketten. Sofort, als wäre ein Schleier von ihr abgefallen, setzte sie sich auf. Erstaunen lag in ihren dunklen Augen, als sie die vielen Männer sah. Auch Éomer war überrascht, denn eben war sie noch halb tot gewesen. Das konnten keine normalen Ketten gewesen sein. Er besann sich aber auf seine Aufgabe, die er hier zu erfüllen hatte.  
  
„Ich bin Éomer, dritter Marschall der Mark. Wer seid Ihr?"  
  
„Man nennt mich Luthanwen, Pferdeherr. Dank Euch dafür, dass Ihr mich von diesen Ketten befreitet. Sie bedrohten mein Leben."  
  
„Woher kommt Ihr und was sucht Ihr hier?"  
  
„Ich komme aus Lorien. Ich war mit Freunden unterwegs, als wir von Orks überfallen wurden. Ich und zwei andere wurden gefangen genommen, doch sehe ich meine Freunde hier nirgends... sagt, habt Ihr zwei kleine Männer gesehen? Von der Grösse eines Kindes?"  
  
„Leider muss ich Euch enttäuschen, denn wir haben niemanden dieser Grösse gesehen. Weshalb also sollte ich Euch glauben schenken? Ihr könntet mich genauso gut anlügen."  
  
„Ich spreche die Wahrheit, Herr. Mag sein, dass ihr meine Freunde im Schlachtgetümmel für Orks gehalten habt und sie nun tot sind."  
  
„Nun, das mag tatsächlich sein. Doch was soll nun mit Euch geschehen? Ihr werdet uns eine Last sein, ich kann nicht verantworten, dass wir Euretwegen langsamer vorwärtskommen."  
  
„Ich verlange nicht, dass Ihr mich mit Euch nehmt, doch wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn ihr mir ein Pferd geben würdet. Ich möchte nach meinen Freunden suchen."  
  
„Wie soll ich wissen, dass unser Pferd bei Euch in sicheren Händen ist? Ausserdem darf ich nicht einfach ohne Einverständnis des Königs Pferde verschenken."  
  
„Ich schwöre Euch, dass ich Euer Pferd zurückbringen werde, doch will ich erst nach Norden reiten. Einige meiner Gefährten sind möglicherweise noch dort."  
  
„Nach Norden? Nun, dies ist auch unsere Richtung. Ich vertraue auf Euer Wort."  
  
Éomer stand auf, ging zu seinem Pferd und zog ein Stoffbündel aus einer der Satteltaschen.  
  
„Zieht Euch dies an, Euer Hemd verdient diese Bezeichnung nicht mehr."  
  
Luthanwen nickte dankbar. Die Männer drehten ihr den Rücken zu während sie sich Eomers Hemd überzog. Es war ihr zu gross, doch war sie froh, wieder anständige Kleider am Leib zu haben. Zudem schmerzte ihr Rücken noch immer höllisch. Schmerzvoll verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Sie wagte es nicht, einen Heilzauber auszusprechen, da ihr diese noch nie wirklich geglückt waren. zudem war da immer noch der Ring... plötzlich erblickte sie neben sich auf dem Boden ihr Schwert. Sie hob es auf und fuhr über seine Schneide. Es war unbefleckt, anscheinend hatte Ugluk sich nicht getraut, das Elbenschwert zu benutzen.  
  
„Dank jenem, der mir dieses Schwert rettete. Ich bekam es von der hohen Frau Galadriel von Lorien und es bedeutet mir viel."  
  
Einer der Männer verbeugte sich vor ihr. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Seid Ihr fertig?"  
  
Luthanwen nickte. Éomer war ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich, denn noch immer sass sie auf dem Boden. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Oberschenkel fuhr. Sie blickte an sich hinunter und sah einen tiefen Riss. Der Stoff ihrer Hose war rot gefärbt. Sie seufzte. Diese Orks... wenn sie nicht schon tot gewesen wären, wären jetzt einige Köpfe gerollt. Éomer drückte ihr Zügel in die Hände.  
  
„Dies ist Alagos. Er war seinem Reiter stets treu. Möge er Euch ebenso gut tragen."  
  
Luthanwen betrachtete den Hengst vor ihr. Sein Fell und seine Mähne waren von einem hübschen kastanienbraun, er war muskulös und hatte die sanftesten Augen, die sie jemals bei einem Pferd gesehen hatte. Er schnaubte und suchte in ihren Kleidern nach einem Leckerbissen. Sie lachte.  
  
„Ich hab nichts für dich, mein Lieber, tut mir leid."  
  
Dann schwang sie sich, den Schmerz in ihrem Bein ignorierend, auf seinen Rücken. Von dort oben sah sie in die Landschaft hinaus. Nichts zu sehen ausser Éomers Reiter und dem Haufen qualmender Orkleichen. Sie ritt darauf zu und nahm sich eine im Boden steckende Lanze, um ihn zu untersuchen. Nichts, nur stinkende Orks. ¨  
  
„Hier werdet Ihr nur Orks finden, Mylady."  
  
Éomer war neben sie geritten. Luthanwen zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Warum jetzt plötzlich Mylady?  
  
„Lasst uns reiten. Wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ähm... ich hab da mal ne Frage: was hält ihr von Luthanwen? Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, sie ist n bisschen zu Mary-Sue-haft... schreibt mir eure Meinung! *bettel*  
  
Und an dieser noch etwas Werbung: Lest mal die Storys meiner Beta Oriona! Sie schreibt ehrlich gut... 


	13. Wiedersehen und ein Blick in Edoras' Hal...

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Wieder mal zwei Kapitel, zu denen es nichts zu sagen gibt ausser: Ein riesiges Danke an Darklayka&ihre Schwester und Variefanel!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Wiedersehen und ein Blick in Edoras' Hallen  
  
Luthanwen wäre beinahe von Alagos' Rücken gefallen, als sie eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme rufen hörte:  
  
„Ihr Reiter von Rohan! Was gibt es neues in der Mark?"  
  
Sie fing sich jedoch schnell und liess Alagos wenden, doch der Blick auf den Besitzer der Stimme blieb ihr verwehrt. Die Rohirrim hatten einen Kreis gebildet, aus dessen Mitte nun Eomers Stimmer erklang.  
  
„Wer seid ihr und was sucht ihr in unserem Land?"  
  
„Nennt mir Euren Namen und ich werde Euch den Meinigen nennen!"  
  
Das konnte nur einer sein: Gimli! Standen da tatsächlich ihre Freunde in der Mitte des Kreises? Nun war offenbar ein kleiner Streit ausgebrochen, denn sie hörte eine Stimme, die Eomer bedrohte. Und diese Stimme... sie hatte sie so oft gehört, von ihr war sie getröstet worden... Luthanwen konnte sehen, dass die Reiter ihre Lanzen nun bedrohlich auf die in der Mitte stehenden Fremden richteten. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und stieg aus dem Sattel. Dann suchte sie sich einen Weg zwischen den Pferden hindurch, und tatsächlich, da standen Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas.  
  
„Eomer! Mir habt Ihr vertraut, nun vertraut auch diesen drei Gestalten, denn sie sind meine Freunde."  
  
Das Erstaunen stand in den Gesichtern aller vier. Eomer war der erste, der sich fasste.  
  
„Nun, ein weiteres mal will ich Euren Worten Glauben schenken, doch verlangt es mich zu erfahren, was Ihr in solch einer Gesellschaft verloren habt, Mylady."  
  
Luthanwen kam allerdings nicht zu einer Antwort, denn sie wurde von drei Paar Armen umarmt.  
  
„Luna! Sag, woher kommst du?"  
  
Luthanwen lächelte. Gimli und Aragorn hatten sie wieder losgelassen, doch Legolas hielt sie so fest in seinen Armen, als wollte er sie nie wieder freigeben.  
  
„Legolas?"  
  
„Oh... verzeih..."Die Spitzen seiner Ohren färbten sich leicht rot und er stellte sich neben Aragorn und Gimli, deren Gesichter ein einziges Grinsen waren. Luthanwen wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Eomer, der Legolas mit misstrauischen Blicken bedachte.  
  
„Ich will nun erst Eure Frage soweit beantworten, wie ich kann und darf. Den wirklichen Grund darf ich Euch nicht sagen, Pferdeherr, lediglich soviel: wir machten uns zu zehnt von Bruchtal aus mit einem Auftrag auf den Weg nach Süden. Mittlerweile sind wir jedoch, wie Ihr seht, nur noch zu viert. Mehr darf ich Euch nicht sagen."  
  
Eomer nickte.  
  
„Ich vertraue Euch nach wie vor, Mylady. Ich werde Euren Gefährten Pferde geben, so mögt ihr schneller vorankommen. Doch gilt für diese Pferde dasselbe wie für Eures."  
  
„Ich danke Euch, Eomer. Wir stehen in Eurer Schuld."  
  
„Begleicht sie, indem Ihr mir versprecht, Euch in Edoras zu melden und die Pferde zurückzugeben. Wir werden nun weiter nach Norden reiten. Lebt wohl."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und nahm die Zügel zweier Pferde. Er drückte sie Aragorn und Legolas und die Hände und bestieg sein Pferd wieder. Auf sein Kommando ritten die Krieger los und waren bald verschwunden. Luthanwen sah ihnen nach. Sie war Eomer aus tiefstem Herzen dankbar, denn er hatte viel für sie getan.  
  
„Luna? Sag uns: was ist geschehen?"  
  
Aragorns Stimme liess sie herumwirbeln.  
  
„Wir sollten erst nach Merry und Pippin suchen, doch habe ich keine grosse Hoffnung sie zu finden..."  
  
Aragorn nickte und bestieg eines der Pferde. Luthanwen tat es ihm gleich und bestieg wieder Alagos, während Legolas Gimli beim aufsteigen behilflich war und sich selbst dann vor dem Zwerg in den Sattel schwang.  
  
„Führe uns, Luna, du weisst, wo wir hinmüssen!", rief nun Aragorn.  
  
Luthanwen nickte und ritt zurück zu dem grossen Haufen Orkleichen. Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas untersuchten ihn, während Luthanwen daneben stehen blieb. Sie hatte keine Hoffnung mehr und wollte nicht die sein, die den anderen die Nachricht vom Tod der Hobbits berichten musste. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Aufschrei von Gimli.  
  
„Da ist einer ihrer Gürtel! Sie sind wohl tot..."  
  
Luthanwen schluckte. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe. Warum hatte sie beim Kampf am Fluss auch nicht besser aufpassen können? Warum war sie danach so unfähig gewesen? Bestimmt hätte es eine Möglichkeit gegeben, mit der sie sich von ihren Ketten hätte befreien können... Legolas trat zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. Luthanwen lehnte sich dankbar an. Wie gut es tat, wieder bei ihm zu sein. So konnte sie vergessen...  
  
„Was ist das? Hier lagen die Hobbits, seht! Und ihre Spuren... sie führen weg vom Schlachtfeld! Doch wie ist das möglich?"  
  
Aragorn folgte den Spuren. Sie führten zum Wald.  
  
„Sie sind in den Fangorn hinein gelaufen! Und sie wurden verfolgt! Kommt, lasst uns sehen, wo ihre Spuren weiter hinführen!"  
  
Luthanwen löste sich von Legolas und die beiden gingen Aragorn hinterher, denn Hoffnung machte sich wieder in ihnen breit. Auch Gimli folgte, obwohl es ihm überhaupt nicht zu passen schien, dass nun in den Fangorn gehen sollte. Murrend und eine Hand am Griff seiner Axt betrat er den Wald. Aragorn folgte den Spuren der zwei Hobbits, stutze dann jedoch plötzlich.  
  
„Das sind seltsame Spuren hier... ich werde aus ihnen nicht klug. Die der Hobbits hören hier auf, aber die zwei sind hier nirgends."  
  
„Aragorn? Ich spüre eine Macht, die nicht hierher gehört..."Legolas sah sich besorgt um.  
  
„Der weisse Zauberer ist hier..."  
  
„Zieht eure Waffen! Lasst ihn nicht sprechen!"  
  
Aragorn zog sein Schwert, Luthanwen tat es ihm gleich. Legolas machte seinen Bogen bereit und Gimli packte seine Axt. Wie auf Kommando wirbelten die vier nun herum und wollten angreifen, doch Legolas Pfeil zerbarst und Gimli, Luthanwen und Aragorn fielen ihre Waffen aus den Händen. Sie standen wie versteinert da, geblendet von einem hellen Licht. Luthanwen wunderte sich. Das hier konnte nicht Saruman sein. Dessen Licht würde nie wieder so hell erstrahlen können, er war zu tief gesunken.  
  
„Ihr seid nicht Saruman, denn sein Licht wäre nicht so hell. Doch wer seid Ihr dann?"  
  
Ihre Stimme zitterte. Ein leises Lachen war zu hören und das Licht verschwand.  
  
„Recht hast du, Luthanwen. Nein, ich bin nicht Saruman."  
  
Luthanwen sank auf die Knie. Kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Das konnte nicht sein!  
  
„Gandalf?"Aragorns Stimme zitterte genauso wie zuvor Luthanwens.  
  
„Ja, so nannte man mich, Gandalf der Graue. Doch nun bin ich Gandalf der Weisse. Durch Feuer und Tod ging ich, um hier und jetzt wieder zu euch zu stossen und meine Aufgabe zu vollenden."  
  
„Adar..."  
  
Luthanwens Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch Gandalf hörte es.  
  
„[Steh auf, meine Tochter.]"  
  
„[Galadriel... sie hatte recht... ich habe nie an ihre Worte geglaubt, doch jetzt... wie kann das sein?]"  
  
Luthanwen war aufgestanden und sah nun fragend in Gandalfs Gesicht.  
  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte... lasst mich nur soviel sagen: ich besiegte nach einem langen und harten Kampf das Balrog. Dem Tode nah, wurde ich von Gwaihir, dem Fürst der Adler, gerettet und nach Lorien zu Galadriel gebracht. Ich traf dort das erste Mal seit langem deine Mutter, denn es verlangte mich, mit ihr zu reden", sagte er zu Luthanwen gewandt. „Sie ist noch immer so, wie sie es war, als wir uns kennen lernten... doch nun genug des Erzählens. Ihr seid auf der Suche nach Merry und Pippin, doch ist eure Suche vergebens."  
  
„Wo sind sie?"  
  
„Sie sind hier gewesen, und es geht ihnen gut. Sie sind in Sicherheit. Wir müssen jetzt nach Edoras, denn ihr müsst eure Pferde zurückbringen... und ich habe dort noch eine Aufgabe."  
  
Gandalf ging zum Waldrand zurück, die anderen hinter ihm. Als sie wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld standen, stiess er einen seltsamen Pfiff aus. Von der Ebene kam ein wunderschönes Pferd angaloppiert. Sein Fell war schneeweiss, sein Mähne, die hinter ihm herflatterte ebenfalls. Noch nie hatte Luthanwen ein solches Pferd gesehen. So schnell wie der Wind, so schien es ihr, kam das Tier auf sie zu, seine Hufe schienen den Boden kaum zu berühren.  
  
„Ein Meara!"entfuhr es Legolas.  
  
Gandalf nickte und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Hengstes.  
  
„Dies ist Schattenfell, der Fürst aller Pferde."  
  
Er ritt los, die anderen folgten ihm. Luthanwen konnte ihre Augen noch immer nicht von dem wunderschönen Tier abwenden, bis sie neben sich ein Lachen vernahm.  
  
„Luna? Wenn ich du wäre würde ich meine Augen wieder einsetzen! Du wirst sie noch brauchen."  
  
Sie funkelte Aragorn böse an und sah sich nun die Landschaft an. Weite Wiesen, nichts rührte sich ausser dem Gras, das von einem leichten Wind bewegt wurde. Sie erschauderte. Warum war dieses Land so still? Leben gehörte in diese Landschaft, grasende Pferdeherden und das Lachen von spielenden Kindern. Doch über Rohan lag die Hand Sarumans, Dunkelheit zog herauf. So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Luthanwen nicht, dass sie bereits Edoras erreicht hatten.  
  
„Erwartet nicht, dass wir hier willkommen sind!", sprach Gandalf. „Sarumans Einfluss auf König Théoden ist gross. Hütet euch vor seinem Diener Schlangenzunge!"  
  
Sie nickten und folgten Gandalf vor das Tor der Stadt. Doch wurden sie nicht eingelassen, sondern von einer grimmig aussehenden Wache aufgehalten.  
  
„Wer seid Ihr und was ist Euer Begehr?", fragte der Hauptmann an Gandalf gewandt.  
  
„Meinen Namen solltet Ihr kennen, Wachhauptmann. Mit mir reisen Lady Luthanwen, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Legolas der Elb und Gimli der Zwerg. Wir möchten den König sprechen."  
  
Misstrauische Blicke streiften die vier, doch schliesslich nickte der Mann.  
  
„Eure Bitte sei Euch gewährt. Folgt mir!"  
  
Sie wurden durch die Stadt geführt, und neugierige Blicke folgten ihnen. Vor der goldenen Halle verabschiedete der Wächter sich. Sie stiegen von ihren Pferden und traten vors Tor. Ein stämmiger Mann kam ihnen entgegen.  
  
„Seid gegrüsst, Fremde! Mein Name ist Hama, Türhüter der goldenen Halle. Bevor ihr die Halle betritt müsst ihr eure Waffen ablegen."  
  
Luthanwen verzog das Gesicht, schnallte jedoch ihr Schwert ab, als sie Gandalfs Blick sah. Zudem nahm sie sämtliche Dolche aus ihrer Kleidung. Legolas legte seinen Bogen, seinen Köcher und sein Messer ab, Gimli seine Äxte. Aragorn schien sich aber nicht von seinem Schwert trennen zu wollen. Luthanwen seufzte. Männer! Sie trat hinter ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schnallte zögernd sein Schwert ab. Nun unbewaffnet wollten sie eintreten, doch noch immer wurden sie zurückgehalten.  
  
„Euren Stock, Mithrandir!"  
  
Gandalf sah den Mann verwundert und ein wenig erbost an.  
  
„Wie? Ihr wollt mir doch nicht meine Stütze nehmen, oder? Ich bin ein alter Mann und auf meinen Stock angewiesen."  
  
Luthanwen lächelte verstohlen. Alter Mann? Auf seinen Stock angewiesen? Alle, nur nicht Gandalf!  
  
„Nun... dann tretet ein", sprach Hama und öffnete das Tor. Luthanwen bot Gandalf ihren Arm an. Er nahm ihn bereitwillig und stützte sich auf seine Tochter, als wäre er tatsächlich so gebrechlich, wie er gesagt hatte. Die anderen drei folgten ihnen, ein Lächeln über Gandalfs Spiel auf dem Gesicht.  
  
Die Halle war von Fackeln erleuchtet, und im flackernden Licht konnte man reich verzierte Säulen sehen. Am anderen Ende der Halle stand ein Thron. Darauf sass ein alter Mann mit strähnigem weissem Haar und Bart, kraftlos und von Sorgen gebeugt. Neben ihm stand ein Mann mit bleichem Gesicht und geheimnisvoll funkelnden Augen. Dies musste Grima Schlangenzunge sein, der „Ratgeber"König Théodens. Er trat vor und sprach Gandalf an.  
  
„Welch schlechte Nachricht bringst du wieder, Gandalf Sturmkrähe? Du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen, denn nie brachtest du Gutes. Immer batest du um Hilfe, und bereitwillig gaben wir sie dir. Doch nie hast du uns etwas zurückgegeben. Auch diesmal, scheint mir, bringst du keine Hilfe gegen den erwachenden Schatten im Osten, ich sehe nur in grau gekleidete Bettler bei dir!"  
  
„Schweig, Schlangenzunge! Hat man dir die Namen meiner Begleiter nicht genannt? Selten sah Edoras derart edle Besucher!"  
  
„Edel? In Lumpen gehüllt, dreckig und erschöpft?"  
  
„Sprecht nicht von Dingen, von denen Ihr nichts wisst!", fuhr Luthanwen Grima an.  
  
„Wer ist dieses Weib, das es wagt, mich zurechtzuweisen? Wohl die Liebhaberin einer dieser Männer hier. Meine Herren", wandte er sich an die anderen, „gewiss, sie mag schön sein, doch hat sie ein sehr vorlautes Mundwerk. Ich als ihr Gebieter würde sie, nun... etwas züchtigen..."  
  
Luthanwens Augen funkelten gefährlich, und auch Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas schienen wütend zu sein. Luthanwen bemühte sich um Fassung. Mit gefährlich leiser Stimme sprach sie:  
  
„Niemand ist mein Gebieter, denn bin ich genauso frei wie alle andern hier, freier als selbst Ihr, denn wenn ich mich nicht täusche, Grima Schlangenzunge, so steht Ihr unter Sarumans Befehl. Und Sarumans Diener sind nicht frei, weniger selbst als Mordors Orks."  
  
Gandalf nahm nun das Wort wieder an sich.  
  
„Lass dich nicht von dieser Schlange beschimpfen, Luthanwen, denn nichts als Lüge kommt über seine Lippen. Grima, du wirst nun schweigen, denn mich verlangt es nicht nach einem Gespräch mit einem Diener Sarumans, nur mit dem König will ich reden. So tritt zur Seite!"  
  
„Keine Befehle nehme ich von dir entgegen, Gandalf der Graue. Du hast in Théodens Hallen nichts zu sagen!"  
  
„Nicht länger bin ich Gandalf der Graue. Weiss ist nun meine Farbe, und nicht länger die deines wahren Herrn! Nun schweig still!"  
  
Gandalf warf den grauen Umhang ab, den er um seine Schultern gelegt hatte, und offenbarte sein weisses Gewand. Grima stiess einen zischenden Laut aus, war dann aber still. Gandalf wandte sich dem König zu.  
  
„Théoden! Zu lange schon steht Ihr unter dem Einfluss Sarumans! Befreit Euch davon, die Mark braucht ihren König! Saruman plant die Übernahme, und das Land der Pferdeherren wird fallen, wenn Ihr nichts unternehmt!"  
  
Théoden erhob sich und die Müdigkeit und das Alter schienen von ihm abzufallen. In seiner Stimme schwang jedoch Hoffnungslosigkeit mit, als er Gandalf fragte:  
  
„Sag, Mithrandir, was soll ich tun? Die Mark ist schwach, und mein Haus geht seinem Ende entgegen. Keine Hoffnung ist mehr in Rohan zu finden."  
  
„Wo die Sonne scheint gibt es immer noch Hoffnung, Théoden, König. Geht nach draussen und seht über Euer Land. Ihr werdet Hoffnung finden, glaubt mir."  
  
Théoden trat mit erst unsicheren, dann aber immer kräftigeren Schritten vor die goldene Halle. Der Wind zerzauste sein langes, weisses Haar, doch schien er nun sehr königlich. So stand er und betrachtete sein Land. Luthanwen sah, wie eine weiss gekleidete Frau ebenfalls hinzukam. Sie war schön und schien ebenso königlich wie Théoden, doch konnte sie nicht seine Tochter sein, denn soweit Luthanwen wusste, hatte der König nur einen Sohn.  
  
Irgendwie erinnerte die junge Frau an Eomer. Luthanwen drehte sich wieder zu Théoden um, als sie seine Stimme vernahm.  
  
„Wo ist mein Schwert?"  
  
„Hier, mein Gebieter", erklang nun Hamas Stimme.  
  
Der Türhüter war ebenfalls hinzugetreten und reichte Théoden nun ein Schwert. Dieser zog es und seine Worte erschallten über Edoras.  
  
„Rüstet zum Kampfe, ihr Reiter von Rohan! Es gilt, die Mark zu retten!"  
  
Gandalf lächelte.  
  
„Nun, seht Ihr? Noch gibt es Hoffnung, Théoden, und diese wird nicht verblassen, solange Rohans Banner im Winde weht und die Hufe seiner Rösser über die Ebene donnern." 


	14. Krieg steht bevor

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Langsam werd ich wohl abergläubisch... dieses Chap war ne verflixte Plackerei... und wohl dementsprechend nicht besonders gut.  
  
Dieses Kapitel möchte ich aber trotzdem Linendis widmen, die mir mit moralischem Beistand total geholfen hat. Ohne sie wäre es noch lange nicht fertig... Danke! *knuddel*  
  
~*~  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Krieg steht bevor  
  
„Mein Volk soll sich bereit machen, in die Festung von Helms Klamm zu ziehen! Wir werden dort Zuflucht suchen", sagte Théoden an Eomer gewandt. „Veranlasse alles Nötige. Und für euch, meine Gäste, will ich ein Haus einrichten lassen, in dem ihr euch ausruhen könnt."  
  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, König Théoden, wir werden nicht ruhen. Nicht umsonst trugen wir unsere Waffen hierher. Wir werden Seite an Seite mit Rohan kämpfen, denn die Mark braucht jeden Mann. Oder jede Frau", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Luthanwen hinzu. Théoden sah sie erstaunt an.  
  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau war ihm noch nicht aufgefallen.  
  
„Sagt, edle Dame, wer seid Ihr?"  
  
„Dies, Théoden, ist meine Tochter Luthanwen", sagte Gandalf zum König, dessen Augen sich weiteten.  
  
„Eure Tochter, Mithrandir?"  
  
„Jawohl, Gandalfs Tochter bin ich, mein Herr König. Und auch ich werde an Eurer Seite kämpfen, sofern Ihr dies annehmen wollt."  
  
Théoden nickte.  
  
„Selbstverständlich nehme ich an, denn wie Herr Aragorn bereits sagte, brauchen wir jedes Schwert. Doch, wenn ich Euch so ansehe, werdet Ihr Euch wohl anders anziehen wollen. Zudem seid Ihr verletzt, und es scheint mir nichts Geringes zu sein. Eowyn?", er wandte sich an die junge Frau in weiss. „Kümmere dich bitte um Lady Luthanwen."  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
„Wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt..."  
  
Luthanwen drehte sich um und ging mit ihr. Sie wurde in eine kleine Kammer geführt.  
  
„Wollt Ihr ein Bad nehmen?", fragte Eowyn.  
  
„Ich weiss nicht... ist Zeit genug?"  
  
„Ich denke schon, und so wie Ihr ausseht, habt Ihr wohl schon einige Tage kein Badewasser gesehen..."  
  
Luthanwen betrachtete ihr Gesicht in einem Spiegel und seufzte. Es sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Ihre Haare hingen ihr zerzaust in die Augen und eine Dreckschicht lag auf ihren Wangen. Vorsichtig betastete sie eine kleine Wunde an ihrer Stirn, die wohl von dem Stein kam, auf dem sie so unsanft gelandet war.  
  
„Ihr habt recht, lange ist es her, seit ich das letzte Mal die Möglichkeit hatte, mich richtig zu waschen."  
  
Eowyn nickte und öffnete eine Tür. Dahinter stand eine Wanne voll mit dampfendem Wasser.  
  
~*~  
  
Luthanwen sog scharf die Luft ein als Eowyn ihre Wunde am Oberschenkel verband. Ein Orkschwert hatte seine Spuren dort hinterlassen, und obwohl dies schon etwas zurück lag, tat es noch immer weh. Eowyn stand auf.  
  
„So, das müsste gehen. Ich nehme an, dass du wieder Hemd und Hose anziehen willst?"  
  
Luthanwen nickte und stand auf. Eowyn hatte Kräuter auf ihre Wunde gelegt und diese taten bereits ihren Dienst. Sie spürte nun kaum mehr etwas.  
  
„Denkst du das geht?"  
  
Eowyn hielt ein weiches Lederhemd, eine dunkle Hose und eine helle Jacke in den Händen.  
  
„Klar doch!", rief Luthanwen und nahm sich die Kleider. Sie passten wie angegossen. Eowyn reichte ihr ihre geputzten Stiefel. Luthanwen schlüpfte hinein und verstaute anschliessend die kleinen Dolche in ihrer Kleidung. Dann gürtete sie sich ihr Schwert um.  
  
„Perfekt!", lachte Eowyn. „So kannst du dich sehen lassen. Komm, gehen wir und sehen, was die Männer inzwischen ausgeheckt haben."  
  
Luthanwen nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in die goldene Halle.  
  
„Ah, Luthanwen! Ich muss sagen, so erkennt man schon eher, dass Ihr eine Dame seid. Als ich Euch fand, hätte ich Euch beinahe für einen Ork gehalten", lachte Eomer. Luthanwen verzog das Gesicht. Sie mochte keine solchen Sprüche, erwiderte jedoch nichts und beachtete Eomer nicht. Stattdessen setzte sie sich zu Legolas auf eine Bank.  
  
„Eomer hat Recht", grinste er, „man hat dich wirklich nicht mehr erkannt..."  
  
„Idiot. Was habt ihr denn bis jetzt erreicht?"  
  
Legolas gähnte.  
  
„Nicht besonders viel... Théoden will ganz alleine in den Kampf ziehen. Er will nicht einsehen, dass Gondor Hilfe schicken wird, wenn er sie darum bittet."  
  
„Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass Gondor tatsächlich Hilfe schicken wird?"  
  
„Aragorn..."  
  
„Ach so. Na dann wird es wohl stimmen... obwohl ich nicht so recht daran glaube."  
  
„Du kannst es nicht wissen, oder? Schliesslich ist Aragorn Gondors zukünftiger König und nicht du..."  
  
„Ja, ja, schon gut. Sag mal, gibt's hier irgendwo etwas zu essen? Seit wir an den Stromschnellen vorbei sind hab ich nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne gekriegt..."  
  
„Man wird uns etwas bringen, Mylady. Ihr braucht nicht länger zu hungern."  
  
Eomer war zu den beiden gekommen und setzte sich neben Luthanwen.  
  
„Sagt, wollt Ihr wirklich mit uns in den Krieg reiten?"  
  
„Wozu trage ich ein Schwert, wenn ich es nicht benutze?"  
  
„Könnt Ihr denn mit dem Schwert umgehen? Verzeiht, wenn ich dies sage, doch Ihr seht recht schwach aus..."  
  
„Soll ich es Euch beweisen, Eomer? Lasst Ihr Euch auf einen freundschaftlichen Kampf mit mir ein?"  
  
Ein siegessicheres Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er antwortete:  
  
„Aber natürlich, Mylady, wenn Ihr dies wünscht..."  
  
„Wundert Euch nicht, solltet Ihr verlieren, Eomer! Luthanwen ist stärker als man denken würde...", mischte sich nun Legolas ein.  
  
„Du brauchst mich nicht zu verteidigen Herr Elb, dass schaff ich ganz gut alleine!"  
  
„Nichts anderes hab ich behauptet..."  
  
„Nun, lasst uns vor der Halle kämpfen", schlug Eomer vor.  
  
„Einverstanden."  
  
Sie erhoben sich und traten vors Tor hinaus, gefolgt von Gimli, Legolas und Eowyn. Ein Platz befand sich dort, bestens geeignet für einen Kampf. Luthanwen und Eomer stellten sich auf. Einige Schaulustige kamen hinzu, sie wollten sehen, gegen wen der Neffe ihres Königs kämpfte. Eomer begann den Kampf, doch Luthanwen wich seinen Streichen gewandt aus und führte dann selber einen Angriff aus. Eomer schien überrascht von ihrer Kraft, als er ihren Schlag parierte. So ging es hin und her, doch bald war klar, wer diesen Kampf gewinnen würde. Luthanwen war zu gewandt, als dass Eomer eine Chance gehabt hätte. Schliesslich schlug sie ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und hielt ihm das ihre an die Kehle.  
  
„Glaubt Ihr mir nun, Eomer?"  
  
„Muss ich wohl. Verzeiht mir meine Worte, sie waren unbedacht."  
  
Mit einem Lächeln liess Luthanwen ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide gleiten. Innerlich verzog sie jedoch das Gesicht. Dieser Zweikampf war keine sehr gute Idee gewesen... die Wunde an ihrem Bein brannte wie Feuer.  
  
„Lasst uns hinein gehen. Ich sterbe wirklich bald vor Hunger."  
  
Bewundernde Blicke folgten ihr, als sie die Halle wieder betrat. Inzwischen war ein Essen aufgetischt worden und Luthanwen liess sich wieder auf einer Bank nieder.  
  
„War ein netter Kampf, muss ich sagen, Luna!", mampfte Gimli, der sich bereits auf die aufgetischten Speisen gestürzt hatte.  
  
„Welch grosses Lob, das ich aus dem Munde eines Zwergs zu hören bekomme. Auch wenn dieser Zwerg mich momentan eher an einen Hobbit als an einen Zwerg erinnert..."  
  
„Er hat recht. Dir möchte ich nicht im Weg stehen, Luna!", meldete sich Aragorn zu Wort.  
  
„Glaub ich dir nicht, nicht so lange dir dieser kindische Kosename über die Lippen kommt! So nennt man eine Kriegerin nicht! Aber ihr werdet es wohl nie lernen..."  
  
Aragorn lächelte.  
  
„Luthanwen ist doch viel zu lange! Luna ist angenehm kurz und lässt sich leicht aussprechen..."  
  
~*~  
  
Wenig später sassen sie schon wieder auf ihren Pferden und waren auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm. Hinter ihnen folgte das gesamte Volk von Edoras. Luthanwen schwieg, während um sie herum Gespräche durch die Luft schwirrten. Gimli erzählte Eowyn von den Zwergen, Aragorn und Legolas unterhielten sich über Rohan, jeder sprach über irgendetwas. Doch ihr war nicht nach reden zumute. Sie bewunderte Rohans wunderschöne Landschaft, und Kummer breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus, als sie daran dachte, wie es wohl wäre, würde Saruman siegen. Rohan war schwach, und Sarumans Teufeleien waren ausgefeilter denn je. Um jeden Preis wollte er die Mark unter seine Herrschaft bringen, er würde dafür alles tun. Was wäre, wenn Rohan nicht standhalten konnte? Das Land der Pferdeherren, bis in alle Ewigkeit von Dunkelheit beherrscht...  
  
„[Worüber denkst du nach, Luthanwen?]"  
  
Sie sah in das Gesicht ihres Vaters. Er sah sie besorgt an.  
  
„[Über Rohan... darüber, dass ich nicht will, dass dieses Land in Dunkelhit versinkt... und über Saruman.]"  
  
„[Mach dir das Leben nicht schwerer, als dass es ohnehin schon ist. Rohan wird siegen, glaub mir.]"  
  
„[Bist du dir da so sicher?]"  
  
„[Sicher nicht, aber mein Gefühl hat mich selten getäuscht... Théoden hat Hoffnung gefunden, auch für Rohan gibt es wieder welche. Für uns alle, denn irgendwo da draussen sind zwei Hobbits unterwegs... und mit ihnen die Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Mittelerde.]"  
  
Gandalf lächelte seine Tochter an. Er konnte ihre Sorgen verstehen, denn seine Gedanken gingen in dieselbe Richtung, doch wollte er nicht, dass sie sich damit herumschlug.  
  
„[Unterhalte dich ein wenig mit den anderen und denk erst wieder über Rohans Untergang nach, wenn er greifbar nahe ist.]"  
  
Gandalf ritt wieder zurück an die Seite des Königs.  
  
~*~  
  
Ohne grössere Zwischenfälle erreichte der Zug am zweiten Tag nach der Abreise von Edoras Helms Klamm. Alle atmeten auf, waren sie doch nun in Sicherheit. Doch rückte Sarumans Heer nun immer weiter vor. Bald würde es zum Kampf kommen. Kundschafter brachten beängstigende Nachrichten von einem riesigen Heer, das von Isengard kam. Gandalf, ganz offensichtlich besorgt, nahm Schattenfell und verliess das Klammtal. Niemandem sagte er, wohin Schattenfell ihn tragen sollte, er ging einfach weg. Leise schlich sich wieder die Hoffnungslosigkeit in die Herzen der Verteidiger, denn Gandalf hatte allen Sicherheit gegeben. Nun war er weg und man wusste nicht, wann er wiederkommen würde. Helms Klamm bereitete sich indes trotzdem auf den Angriff vor. Jeder kampffähige Mann oder Junge wurde mit Waffen ausgerüstet, Schwerter wurden geschliffen und Rüstungen angelegt. Auch Luthanwen trug inzwischen Armschienen und ein leichtes Kettenhemd. Für ihr Empfinden war das schon zuviel, aber ihre Freunde hatten sie dazu gedrängt, wenigstens das anzuziehen. Nun stand sie auf dem äusseren Wall, mitten zwischen den Wachen. Plötzlich erschien am Horizont etwas. Luthanwen strengte ihre Augen an, doch konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen, als dass es bestimmt keine Diener Sarumans waren. Immer näher kamen die gestalten. Luthanwen entfuhr ein leiser Aufschrei, als sie erkennen konnte, wer sich näherte. Sofort machte sie sich auf zu Théoden.  
  
„Ah, Lady Luthanwen! Sagt, wisst Ihr, wer sich uns nähert?"  
  
„Jawohl, mein König! Elben sind es, hundert Bogenschützen aus Lorien, Hilfe von der hohen Frau."  
  
„Elben? Sagt, seid Ihr Euch da ganz sicher?"  
  
„Noch nie haben sich meine Augen getäuscht. Doch kommt und seht selbst. Sie nähern sich rasch!"  
  
Tatsächlich folgte Théoden ihr hinaus auf die Mauern, doch konnte er noch nichts erkennen. Bei Einbruch der Nacht ereichten die Elben die Festung. Die Tore wurden geöffnet und sie wurden eingelassen. Luthanwen stand neben Théoden um sie willkommen zu heissen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Führer der Elben niemand anders als Haldir. 


	15. Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Vielen Dank an meine Reviewerinnen JustSarah und Darklayka (auch an deine Schwester...)

* * *

**Kapitel 14**  
  
Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm  
  
„Seid gegrüsst, Elbenherr aus Lorien! Was führt Euch hierher?"  
  
„Seid gegrüsst, König der Mark! Zwischen uns Elben von Lorien und den Menschen von Rohan bestand einst ein Bündnis. Nun, da Rohan in grosser Not ist, werden wir es erneuern und noch einmal zusammen mit den Pferdeherren die Schwerter ziehen!"  
  
„Gelobt sei diese Stunde! Ihr kommt zur rechten Zeit. Rohan steht in Loriens Schuld."  
  
Théoden neigte den Kopf vor Haldir. Dieser sah sich um und bemerkte Luthanwen.  
  
„[Luna! Was hätte ich auch anderes erwarten können, als dich hier in Rüstung zu sehen?]"  
  
„[Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Haldir! Hast du deine Höflichkeit in Lorien vergessen?]"  
  
„[In einer Schlacht wie sie uns bevorsteht braucht ein Krieger keine Höflichkeit, lediglich Kraft in seinem Arm und Herzen. Doch versteh mich recht: ich freue mich sehr, dich schon wieder zu sehen, doch mich würde dein Verlust sehr schmerzen... deshalb erfreut es mich keineswegs, dich in einer derart gefährlichen Situation zu sehen.]"  
  
„[Noch ist meine Lage nicht gefährlich. Doch halte du mir jetzt bloss keinen Vortrag, dafür ist nicht die Zeit. Du solltest lieber deine Bogenschützen platzieren!]"  
  
Haldir nickte ergeben und begab sich mit seinen Männern auf die Mauern. Théoden sah ihm verwundert nach, denn obwohl er die Worte Luthanwens nicht verstanden hatte war ihm klar, dass es sich um einen Befehl gehandelt haben musste. Ein lorischer Elb nahm Befehle einer fremden Frau an? Die Welt war wirklich im Wandel... kopfschüttelnd zog er sich in die Burg zurück, während Luthanwen sich wieder auf den Wall begab. Sie würde den Bogenschützen behilflich sein. Da sie ihren eigenen nicht mehr besass musste sie mit einem von Rohans Bogen vorlieb nehmen, was ihr nicht sehr leicht fiel. Ein geschmeidiger Elbenbogen war ihr lieber als einer, der von Menschenhänden gefertigt war. Doch durfte sie nicht wählerisch sein, denn sie würde bald kämpfen müssen, mit oder ohne Bogen. Sie sah sich nach Haldir um und konnte ihn ganz vorne an der Mauer erkennen. Neben ihm standen Legolas und Gimli, und Luthanwen beschloss, dass sie lieber an der Seite ihrer Freunde als alleine kämpfen wollte. So stellte sie sich zu den dreien. Gimli schien verärgert darüber zu sein, dass er nicht über die Mauer sehen konnte, denn er grummelte leise vor sich hin.  
  
„Warum musste dieser blöde Elb mich denn unbedingt hierher schleppen und an keinen besseren Platz?"  
  
Luthanwen lächelte, genauso Haldir und Legolas. Der Zwerg schien allerdings ernsthaft böse zu sein, denn er beachtete keinen der drei, sondern versuchte, einen Blick über die Mauer zu erhaschen. Luthanwen sah besorgt in den Himmel. Regenwolken machten die Nacht noch dunkler als sie ohnehin schon war und verwehrten so selbst den Elbenaugen den Blick auf das Geschehen vor der Burg. Doch in den Ohren aller klangen die Trommeln des Feindes, der immer näher rückte. Plötzlich zuckte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach ein Blitz aus den Wolken. Für Sekunden sah man, dass die Ebene vor der Burg eine wogende schwarze Masse bestehend aus Orkleibern war. Sarumans Armee war riesig, grösser, als sich irgendjemand hätte vorstellen können. Auf den Blitz folgten schwere Regentropfen und in kürzester Zeit waren die Verteidiger von Helms Klamm vollkommen durchnässt. Als hätten alle nur darauf gewartet, spannten die Elben ihre Bogen. Doch kein Pfeil suchte sich sein Ziel, denn warteten sie alle auf ein Kommando. Luthanwens Hände waren ruhig, obwohl sie innerlich zitterte. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie wirklich Angst. Angst um Rohan und ihre Freunde. Gandalf war nicht da, was sollte man ohne ihn anfangen? Er hatte die Hoffnung zurückgebracht, doch schien es, als sei sie zusammen mit ihm gegangen. Aragorns Stimme erklang nun, doch auch sie war ohne Hoffnung.  
  
„[Habt kein Erbarmen mit ihnen, denn auch sie werden kein Erbarmen kennen! Kämpft, solange ihr es vermögt, und noch darüber hinaus! Rohan darf nicht fallen!]"  
  
Die Schützen blieben stumm, doch Luthanwen konnte spüren, dass sie sich strafften.  
  
„Pfeilhagel los!", erschallte nun ein Befehl.  
  
Luthanwen liess Pfeil um Pfeil in die Orkmenge fliegen. Jeder traf sein Ziel, doch machte es dem riesigen Heer wenig aus. Immer mehr Orks drängten sich in Richtung Wall. Sie trugen Leitern mit sich. Die ersten trafen an der Mauer auf. Luthanwen zog ihr Schwert, der Bogen würde ihr nun nichts mehr nützen. Gimli schien seine schlechte Laune vergessen zu haben, denn er hüpfte auf und ab und murmelte ständig:  
  
„Ja, wann kommen sie denn endlich?"  
  
Sein Wunsch wurde bald erfüllt, denn die grässlichen Fratzen der Orks tauchten über dem Rand der Mauer auf. Die Verteidiger konnten jedoch viele zurückdrängen. Von unten flogen nun Pfeile über die Mauer, und nicht wenige trafen. Luthanwen liess wütend ihr Schwert wirbeln. Über den Lärm der Schlacht konnte sie Gimli und Legolas ihre durchtrennten Orkhälse zählen hören. Als sie nah genug zu Legolas kam, dass er sie sicher verstehen konnte, rief sie:  
  
„Wie habt ihr bei all dem noch Zeit, eure Orks zu zählen?"  
  
„Das geht ganz gut! Kannst es ja mal versuchen..."  
  
Und schon sah sie ihn nicht mehr, denn erneut wurde sie heftig von Orks attackiert. Nachdem einige Köpfe gerollt waren hatte Luthanwen eine kleine Verschnaufpause, bei der sie den Wall überblickte. Es sah schlecht aus. Die Orks waren viel zu zahlreich als dass die Verteidiger etwas hätten ausrichten können. Sie suchte nach ihren Freunden. Etwas von ihr entfernt stand Haldir und wehrte sich gegen eine Orkgruppe. Legolas und Gimli kämpften Seite an Seite auf einem anderen Teil der Mauer. Aragorn war jedoch nirgends zu entdecken. Plötzlich hörte sie einen lauten Knall. Steine flogen durch die Luft und Luthanwen musste sich ducken, damit sie nicht getroffen wurde. Als der Wirbel sich gelegt hatte sah sie sich nach dem Ort der Explosion um. Ein Teil der Mauer war zerstört worden. Offenbar hatte Saruman einen Sprengstoff entwickelt, der so stark war, dass er die dicken Mauern sprengen konnte. Orks kamen nun durch diese Lücke hinein, wie das Wasser eines Bergbaches im Frühling. So schnell sie es vermochte kämpfte Luthanwen sich zu der Lücke hindurch, was sich gar nicht als so einfach erwies. Die Orks auf dem Wall verhinderten mit aller Kraft, dass Kämpfer zum Loch in der Mauer kommen konnten. Aber in Luthanwen war eine grosse Wut aufgestaut. Sie verhalf ihr zu einer Kraft in den Armen, die sie selbst erstaunte. Viele Orks besassen schon keine Köpfe mehr, als Luthanwen sich zu der Lücke durchgekämpft hatte. Sie liess nun dort ihr Schwert sprechen, doch konnte sie alleine mit den paar anderen Kriegern, die dort standen, nichts ausrichten. Gehetzt sah sie sich um. Ihre Lage war kritisch, sie stand alleine und war von Orks umringt. Schliesslich sah sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als die, sich ihrer Magie zu bedienen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie den Ring sprechen hören würde. Dennoch... sie tastete nach ihrer Magie und formte kleine, aber scharfe Klingen daraus. Noch schwebten sie in ihrem Geist, doch machte Luthanwen sie sogleich sichtbar. Ein erschreckter Aufschrei kam aus den Kehlen der Orks, als ihre Herzen von den magischen Messern durchbohrt wurden. Luthanwen sah sich um. Keine Orks kamen mehr durch die Lücke in der Mauer, zu gross war ihre Angst vor Luthanwen. Zufrieden liess sie eine Wand entstehen, die die Orks zurückhalten würde. Sie hatte sie schon beinnahe fertig gewoben, als sie wieder die altbekannte Stimme hörte. Doch diesmal war sie stärker als die letzten Male. Luthanwen sank auf die Knie und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Trotzdem entkam sie der Stimme nicht.  
  
„Na, kleine Halbelbe? Kommst dir wohl ganz mächtig vor. Doch sieh... deine Kraft reicht nicht einmal aus, eine Schutzwand zu weben... und nur, weil ich mit dir spreche. Du hast mich abgelehnt, und doch... ich werde den Weg in deine Hände finden. Dieser Narr von einem Hobbit glaubt doch tatsächlich, mich vernichten zu können... doch am Ende werde ich siegen, egal ob in deinen Händen oder in denen meines Meisters. Doch das letztere ist wahrscheinlicher... denn du, Gandalfs Tochter, du wirst nun sterben..."  
  
Ein Schatten fiel über Luthanwen. Ein riesiger schwarzer Ork hatte sich über sie gebeugt, sein Schwert erhoben, bereit zum Schlag. Ein fieses Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Luthanwen wollte sich bewegen, ihr Schwert nehmen und diesen Ork töten, irgendetwas tun, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Der Ring hatte sie gefesselt. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Das also war ihr Ende. Noch immer sah sie den Ork an, sah, wie das Schwert auf sie zu kam. Noch bevor das Schwert sie erreichte, schloss sie mit ihrem Leben ab. Sie war bereit, zu sterben, mit dem Bild jener die sie liebte vor Augen.  
  
Legolas sah sich nach Luthanwen um. Wo war sie denn nur? Suchend liess er seinen Blick wandern und sah sie bei der Lücke in der Mauer. Sie stand alleine, umringt von schwarzen Körpern. Ihr Schwert wirbelte so schnell durch die Luft, dass es nur noch als Schemen zu erkennen war. Doch sie konnte unmöglich siegen, es waren zu viele Orks. Doch plötzlich tauchten in der Luft unzählige leuchtende Schwerter auf und bohrten sich in die Herzen ihrer Gegner. Luthanwen schien zufrieden zu sein, doch was wollte sie jetzt tun? Sie hatte sich der Lücke zugewandt, ihre Augen fest darauf gerichtet. Helles Licht verschloss die Öffnung, es wuchs vom Boden aus nach oben. Doch noch ehe das Licht die Lücke verschlossen hatte sank Luthanwen zu Boden, die Hände auf ihre Ohren gepresst. Der Ring! Fuhr es Legolas durch den Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Magie gebraucht, der Ring konnte sie so in seinen Bann ziehen... das Licht erlosch, erneut strömten Orks durch die Öffnung. Legolas rannte los, den Blick immer auf Luthanwen gerichtet. Er musste sie vor den Orks erreichen, denn sonst würde sie sterben. Verzweiflung erfüllte sein Herz, als er erkannte, dass es zu spät war. Er würde sie niemals rechtzeitig erreichen, denn schon erhob ein riesiger Ork sein Schwert, um ihr den Schädel zu spalten. Luthanwen sah den Ork an, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, und eine stumme Bitte lag darin. Das Schwert fuhr herunter... es berührte ihren Schädel... und zerbarst. Luthanwen sank in sich zusammen und ihr Körper fiel schlaff zu Boden. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei tötete Legolas den Ork, der dümmlich sein zerstörtes Schwert betrachtete. Am Boden lag Luthanwen, ihr Gesicht von Blut verschmiert, doch konnte Legolas nicht erkennen, ob es ihr eigenes war. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sanft ihre Wange berührte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah so friedlich aus... trotz dem eben Erlittenen. In Legolas stieg eine unglaubliche Wut auf. Das konnte nicht sein, so viele waren doch schon gestorben, warum nun sie auch noch? Ein Funkeln lag in seinen Augen, als er sich erhob. Er würde Luthanwens Tod rächen, und wenn es ihn sein eigenes Leben kosten würde. Ein Ork nach dem anderen bekam seine Wut zu spüren, es war ihm egal, dass Schwerter seinen Körper streiften und er bald aus vielen kleinen Wunden blutete. Alles was er wollte, war Rache. Rache für jenes Wesen, dass seine ganze Liebe besessen hatte. Legolas bemerkte nicht, wie Aragorn nach ihm rief, hörte auch nicht Gimlis Stimme, bis die beiden direkt neben ihm standen. Sein Blick war verschleiert und die Wut stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aragorn und Gimli sahen ihn verständnislos an. Sie hatten nichts mitbekommen. Als sie ihn fragten, was denn geschehen sei, deutete er nur in die Richtung, wo Luthanwen lag. Er ertrug ihren Anblick nicht, sein Herz drohte ihm dabei zu zerbersten.  
  
Aragorn sah in die Richtung, in die Legolas gedeutet hatte. Was er dort sah, liess ihn die Wut seines Freundes verstehen. Luthanwen lag am Boden, blutverschmiert, mit geschlossenen Augen. Tot. Wie war das möglich? Sie konnte so gut wie kaum jemand mit dem Schwert umgehen, sie war eine Magierin... Aragorns Vernunft weigerte sich, Luthanwens Tod zu akzeptieren. Unmöglich konnte sie gefallen sein! Ein Schwert, so hatte er immer geglaubt, würde ihr nicht den Tod bringen können. Doch nun... er packte Legolas am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Es brachte nichts, wenn der Elb sich aus lauter Rachesucht selbst umbrachte, indem er so bereitwillig in die feindlichen Schwerter lief. Legolas wehrte sich, doch Aragorn war stärker. Er zog ihn mit sich zu Luthanwen und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Warum nur sie... schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ausgerechnet Luthanwen... 


	16. Schlechte Träume

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Tut mir leid, dass es mit den neuen Kapiteln so lange gedauert hat... #schäm# (FF.net klaut meine Sternchen...#moser# als Ersatz jetzt eben das) normalerweise hab ich sie ja früher fertig. Allerdings hat mich die Schule in ihre endlos tiefen Abgründe gezogen und ich musste mich zusätzlich auch noch mit ner Schreibblockade herumschlagen... #seufz# Jetzt geht's aber endlich weiter...  
  
Und das obligatorische #ggg# Danke an meine Reviewerinnen Darklayka und JustSarah!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
**Kapitel 15  
**  
Schlechte Träume  
  
_Dieses Kapitel geht an Silivren, die mich mit ihrer Fragerei irgendwann zu Tode quält..._  
  
Vorsichtig fuhr er über ihr Gesicht. Schichten von Blut lagen darauf, doch es war Orkblut... er untersuchte sie weiter, aber ausser einigen kleinen Wunden fand er nichts. Er packte ihre Hand und tastete nach ihrem Puls. Er fand ihn, ein kaum bemerkbares Pochen unter ihrer Haut.  
  
„Sie ist nicht tot!"  
  
Ungläubige Blicke von Seiten Legolas' und Gimlis.  
  
„Das ist nicht möglich, Aragorn... ich sah selbst, wie ein Schwert auf ihren Schädel traf... niemand überlebt das, auch Luthanwen nicht..."  
  
Legolas Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, kaum hörbar.  
  
„Sie ist nicht tot! Noch nicht!"  
  
Aragorn hob den leblosen Körper auf und trug ihn in die Burg. Noch immer tobte die Schlacht, doch wie durch ein Wunder wurde Aragorn nicht angegriffen. Er übergab Luthanwen den Heilern und ging selbst zurück in den Kampf. Er hatte Vertrauen in die Heilkünste der Rohaner, sie würden dafür sorgen, dass Luthanwen überlebte.  
  
-------  
  
Luthanwen fror. Eisiger Wind zischte um sie herum, liess sie erbärmlich zittern. Sie öffnete die Augen. Die Welt um sie herum war weiss. Es war ein grelles Weiss, das in den Augen wehtat. Nichts rührte sich, kein Leben schien es hier zu geben. Luthanwen sah an sich herunter. Sie trug ein dünnes Kleid, so schneeweiss wie ihre Umgebung. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern. Was war dies für ein seltsamer Ort? Plötzlich wich die grelle Landschaft vor ihr einer schummrig beleuchteten Ebene. Am Horizont konnte Luthanwen Schatten erkennen, die sich in einem seltsamen Tanz zu bewegen schienen. Luthanwen drehte sich um. Hinter ihr war noch immer das grelle Licht, doch vor ihr wurde das Bild immer dunkler. Was geschah hier? Eine dunkle, schaurige Stimme erklang.  
  
„Dies ist der Weg zu den Reichen der Toten. Du wirst bald dorthin gehören... doch sieh erst, was ich dir zu zeigen habe..."  
  
Vor Luthanwen erschien ein flackerndes Bild. Schnell wurde es klarer. Ein bärtiger Mann kämpfte gegen Orks, der Boden war übersäht von Leichen. Luthanwen kam der Mann bekannt vor, doch wusste sie nicht, wie sein Name war. Das Bild wechselte. Ein Zwerg, der seine Axt schwang. Auch er schien Luthanwen vertraut, und doch so fremd... zwei Hobbits, inmitten von Baumhirten... zwei andere Halblinge, in einem fremdartigen dunklen Gebirge, geführt von einer verwahrlosten Kreatur... ein Wasserfall, der in ein tiefes Becken hinabstürzte. An seinem Grund lag eine kaum erkennbare Gestalt in Rüstung... ein Reiter in weissem Gewand auf einem weissen Pferd... die Bilder verschwanden. Es wurde dunkel. Luthanwen strengte sich an, sie wollte mehr sehen, denn es schien ihr, als hätte sie noch nicht alles gesehen. Und tatsächlich, noch einmal wurde es heller. Sie sah sich selbst auf einer Liege in einem dunklen Raum liegen, das Gesicht und die Kleider blutverschmiert, die Haare zerzaust. Neben der Liege kniete jemand. Eine anmutige Gestalt mit langem blondem Haar. Wer war dies?  
  
„Erkennst du ihn nicht? Nein? Dann sieh in seine Augen..."  
  
Die Gestalt wandte sich um. Blaue Augen in einem makellosen Gesicht... Tränen glitzerten, Nebel verschleierte das Blau... Wie ein Blitz fuhr ein Name durch Luthanwens Gedanken. Legolas! Er trauerte um sie... Luthanwens Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Der Tod stand ihr bevor, sie würde alle in Trauer zurücklassen... und Legolas! Sie hatte ihm nie wirklich gesagt, was er ihr bedeutete... das durfte nicht sein! Sie wollte nicht sterben! Doch das Dunkel kam stetig näher, bald würde sie davon verschlungen... Plötzlich erklang eine reine Stimme, so schön wie nichts anderes. Sie sang ein Lied in einer seltsamen Sprache, doch Luthanwen verstand die Worte.  
  
„Der Vorhang fällt Mein Leben ist zuende Nichts, das mich mehr hier hält Nichts? Nein, denn da bist du Tränen in deinen Augen Sie halten mich zurück Mein Herz sträubt sich Es will nicht gehen Es sagt: es ist nicht die Zeit Doch der Tod greift nach mir Kalte Hände umfassen mich Dunkelheit umfängt mich Meine Seele schreit auf Nein, ich will nicht gehen Noch habe ich nicht gelebt Ich habe dir nicht gesagt Was du mir bedeutest Das du mein Leben bist Deine Tränen Sie rühren mich Mein Herz widersteht dem Tod Es kommt zurück Zurück zu dir Und es wird auf ewig bei dir bleiben..."  
  
Und das Dunkel verschwand, zurück blieb nur die weisse Landschaft. Die Stimme sang das Lied immer und immer wieder, wurde stetig leiser... dann verschwand auch die weisse Umgebung. Nichts blieb mehr...  
  
-------  
  
Legolas betrachtete Luthanwen der friedliche Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war Unverständnis und Sorge gewichen. Was sah sie? War sie bereits auf dem Weg ins Totenreich? Wie lange würde sie noch leben? Die Heiler hatten gesagt, dass sie nichts für Luthanwen tun konnten. Sie wies keinerlei tödliche Verletzungen auf, und doch war sie dem Tode nahe. War es der Ring gewesen, der sie ins Schattenreich verbannte? Es war die naheliegendste Erklärung. Legolas spürte, wie Hass in ihm aufstieg. Warum nahm Mordor ihm das wichtigste in seinem Leben? Warum gab es überhaupt die Dunkelheit in dieser Welt, wo doch das Licht so dringend gebraucht wurde? Und warum gab es auf keine seiner Fragen eine Antwort? Er seufzte. Das Leben war ungerecht...  
  
-------  
  
Luthanwen sah wieder das fremde Gebirge und die zwei Hobbits. Es waren Frodo und Sam, sie lagen schlafend am Boden neben einer Quelle. An der Quelle selbst sass ein hässliches Wesen, und obwohl Luthanwen es noch nie gesehen hatte, wusste sie, wer es war. Gollum oder Sméagol, wie er geheissen hatte, als er noch ein Hobbit gewesen war. Bevor er den Ring gefunden hatte. Er unterhielt sich mit sich selbst.  
  
„Sie haben uns den Schatz gestohlen, hol ihn uns zurück, mein Schatz! Töte die dummen Hobbits, sie wollen den Schatz dem Unnennbaren bringen! Gollum!"  
  
„Nein, nein, Herr will den Schatz zerstören, Herr bringt ihn nicht dem Einen!"  
  
„Oh doch, der Herr ist ein Dieb und ein Lügner, er wird den Schatz für sich behalten! Doch er gehört uns, mein Schatz!"  
  
„Nein, der Herr ist unser Freund, er wird den Ring zerstören!"  
  
So ging das hin und her, doch schien der bessere Teil von Gollums gespaltenem Ich den Kampf zu gewinnen. Luthanwen war beruhigt, denn wusste sie Frodo und Sam nicht gerne in der Gesellschaft dieses Schattenwesens...  
  
Ein anderes Bild erschien. Sie sah wieder Gimli und Aragorn, die in heftige Kämpfe verwickelt waren. Den beiden stand die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben, und doch konnten sie sich keine Ruhe gönnen...  
  
Haldir. Er kämpfte verbissen, doch war seine Lage aussichtslos. Er würde niemals gewinnen können, denn von zu vielen Orks war er umringt. Eine Stimme rief etwas, und Haldir wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf. Doch das war ein grosser Fehler gewesen, denn das Schwert eines Orks spaltete Haldirs Schädel. Der Elb aus dem Düsterwald sank zu Boden, das letzte was er sah, war der leichenübersäte Boden...  
  
In Luthanwen machte sich Entsetzen breit. Haldir war tot! Ihr Freund aus Kindertagen, von dem sie den Kampf mit Schwert und Bogen gelernt hatte...  
  
Eine Träne rollte über Luthanwens Wangen, hinterliess eine glitzernde Spur im verkrusteten Blut... sie öffnete die Augen. Sie lag tatsächlich in dem Raum, in dem sie sich vorhin gesehen hatte, und neben ihrer Liege kniete Legolas. Sein Blick war gesenkt, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Luthanwen aufgewacht war. Erst als er eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Kopf spürte sah er auf. Und er erblickte, was er nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte... Luthanwen war aufgewacht, sie sass aufrecht auf ihrem Bett, nichts wies darauf hin, dass sie soeben beinahe die Grenze zum Reich der Toten überschritten hätte. Ungläubig sah er sie an. War dies möglich? Lebte sie tatsächlich noch?  
  
„Ist dies ein Traum?"  
  
Luthanwen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Aber wie ist das möglich? Wie kannst du leben, nach dem was dir geschehen ist? Niemand überlebt das..."  
  
„Ich wandelte auf dem Weg zum Totenreich... doch hörte ich eine Stimme. Sie zeigte mir Bilder von allen Gefährten, doch erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr, wer sie waren- bis ich dich sah. Schlagartig wusste ich, dass ich nicht bereit zum Sterben war... und dann hörte ich ein Lied... es klang so oft in mir nach, und irgendwann verblasste das Totenreich... ich schwebte im Nichts, bis ich wieder Bilder sah und dann aufwachte."  
  
Legolas sah sie noch immer ungläubig an, doch dann erhob er sich und setzte sich neben Luthanwen aufs Bett. Beinahe scheu legte er seine Arme um sie, und sanft war der Kuss, mit dem er ihre Lippen berührte. Seine letzten Zweifel an ihrem Leben wurden weggewischt, als sie den Kuss erwiderte.  
  
-------  
  
Aragorn sah sich um. Die Lage war hoffnungslos.  
  
„Zurück in die Burg! Rückzug!"  
  
Sein Ausruf wurde weitergegeben und sofort befolgt. Die Orks hatten den Wall eingenommen, da gab es nichts einzuwenden. Aragorn schnappte sich Gimli, der sich nicht in die Burg zurückziehen wollte.  
  
„Komm schon, wir müssen den Wall aufgeben!"  
  
Der Zwerg wehrte sich, doch brachte es ihm nichts und Aragorn zog ihn in die Burg. Aragorn sah sich nach Haldir um. Er entdeckte ihn auf dem Wall, von Orks umringt. Er hatte keine Chance, das sah man. Soeben erhob ein Ork hinter ihm sein Schwert und liess es auf den Schädel des Elben niederschlagen. Haldir ging in die Knie. Aragorns Kehle entkam ein Aufschrei. Er wollte sich nach draussen stürzen, Haldir rächen, doch nun war es Gimli, der Aragorn festhielt.  
  
„Es bringt nichts! Sieh lieber dort, da ist ein Heiler, der dich sprechen will!"  
  
Aragorn drehte sich um. Tatsächlich, dort stand ein Mann in weissem Gewand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war bekümmert.  
  
„Herr Aragorn? Leider muss ich Euch sagen, dass ich nichts für Eure Gefährtin tun kann... sie ist von Dunkelheit umfangen, da, wo sie sich jetzt wohl befindet, kann ihr niemand mehr helfen. Sie wird sterben."  
  
Aragorn wurde blass, hatte jedoch keine Zeit, etwas zu erwidern, denn er wurde zu Théoden gerufen.  
  
„Théoden? Ihr liesset mich rufen?"  
  
„Ja. Sagt mir, können wir diese Schlacht noch gewinnen? Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr..."  
  
„Mein König! Die Hoffnung wird erst mit dem letzten Mann sterben! Gebt nicht auf!"  
  
„Wie sollen wir gewinnen? Wir sind viel zu schwach. Rohan ist dem Untergang geweiht."  
  
„Nein..."  
  
Aragorn konnte nicht ausreden, denn von draussen waren aufgeregte Schreie zu hören. Er rannte hinaus, und was er sah, machte ihm das Herz leicht. Gandalf war gekommen, und mit ihm schien sich ein seltsamer Wald nach Helms Klamm bewegt zu haben. Von den Bäumen ging etwas bedrohliches aus, sie erinnerten ihn an den Fangorn. Die Orks brachen in Panik aus, sie rannten wie verrückt herum. In Aragorn erwachte neuer Mut.  
  
„Alle kampffähigen Männer sollen sich am Tor sammeln!"  
  
Sein Befehl wurde augenblicklich befolgt. Bald stand eine Anzahl Krieger am Tor und Aragorn wagte einen Ausfall. So wurden die Orks zwischen Rohans Soldaten und dem Wald zermalmt. Ein kurzer, heftiger Kampf brachte den Sieg für Rohan. Aragorn sah sich um. Sie hatten einen hohen Preis bezahlen müssen...  
  
„Sei gegrüsst, Aragorn. Wie mir scheint, kam ich genau im richtigen Moment", lächelte Gandalf.  
  
„Ja, wahrhaftig, das tatest du!"  
  
„Nun... nicht noch einmal wollte der weisse Reiter zu spät kommen... doch wo ist Luthanwen?" 


	17. Tod, Tränen und zwei kleingewachsene Tür...

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Kapitel 16  
**  
Tod, Tränen und zwei kleinwüchsige Türhüter  
  
Aragorn schwieg, während Gandalf ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Gimli, der nebenan gestanden war, nahm schliesslich das Wort.  
  
„Nun, ähm, Gandalf, sie ist... sie liegt im sterben..."  
  
Gandalf wurde blass.  
  
„Im sterben? Wie kann das sein?"  
  
„Frag Legolas, er hat's gesehen... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er dir Antwort geben wird..."  
  
Gandalf hörte Gimlis Antwort schon nicht mehr, denn er war in Richtung Burg davongeritten.  
  
-------  
  
Luthanwen lag noch immer in Legolas' Armen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Gandalf stand dort, und das Erstaunen war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Was... Aragorn sagte mir, du lägest im sterben... doch anscheinend hat er sich getäuscht..."  
  
Hinter Gandalf traten nun auch Gimli und Aragorn ins Zimmer, und beide waren genauso überrascht wie Gandalf.  
  
„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Aragorn.  
  
„Ich lag tatsächlich im sterben, ich wandelte im Land zwischen Leben und Tod. Ich entkam jedoch der Dunkelheit, denn mein Leben ist noch nicht fertig gelebt."  
  
Alle sahen sie ungläubig an, nur Legolas lächelte leicht. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass sie noch lebte.  
  
„Du standest zwischen leben und Tod?", fragte Gandalf verwundert.  
  
„Ja, und ich sah Bilder... hörte ein Lied..."  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Inhalt?"  
  
„Es war eine fremdartige Sprache, ich verstand sie zwar, doch weiss ich nur noch die ersten Zeilen: Der Vorhang fällt, mein Leben ist zuende, nichts, das mich mehr hier hält..."  
  
„Seltsam...", murmelte Gandalf.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ach, nichts. Ich würde mich gerne ein wenig erholen, doch noch gibt es zu tun... ich muss zu Saruman."  
  
Luthanwen zuckte bei diesem Namen zusammen. Legolas schloss seine Arme etwas fester um sie und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr:  
  
„Sorge dich nicht! Gandalf wird ihn unschädlich machen, glaub mir..."  
  
Luthanwen nickte. Gandalf sah sie einen Moment fragen an, sprach seine Frage jedoch nicht aus.  
  
„Ich wäre froh, könntet ihr mich zum Orthanc begleiten. Aber natürlich ist es euch freigestellt, wenn ihr wollt, so könnt ihr gleich zurück nach Edoras reiten."  
  
„Ich komme mit", kam es von Aragorn.  
  
„Ich auch", sagte Gimli.  
  
„Nun... ich werde dich auch begleiten, Adar."  
  
Luthanwens Stimme war fest, doch innerlich zitterte sie. Legolas sagte ebenfalls, dass er Gandalf begleiten würde. Dieser nickte zufrieden.  
  
„Gut, dann reiten wir am besten gleich los. Théoden will uns ebenfalls begleiten."  
  
-------  
  
Luthanwen staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Isengard entdeckte. Es stand unter Wasser, nichts war mehr so, wie Luthanwen es in Erinnerung hatte. Im Wasser wateten Bäume umher. Nein, Stopp, __

_Luthanwen du Huhn! Das sind Ents, keine Bäume! Wenn die deine Gedanken hören könnten, würden sie wohl denken, du hättest bei Mithron nichts gelernt..._

Luthanwen schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Ents mit Bäumen zu verwechseln... ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde jetzt jedoch von etwas anderem beansprucht. Da sassen doch tatsächlich Merry und Pippin vor dem Eingang des Turmes, beide quietschvergnügt und Pfeife rauchend, neben sich lecker aussehendes Brot. Merry sprang auf, als die Gruppe von Reitern bei ihnen angelangt war. Als hätte er seine Gefährten nicht erkannt, verbeugte er sich vor Théoden.  
  
„Seid gegrüsst, mein Herr, und willkommen in Isengard! Mein Name ist Meriadoc, Saradocs Sohn, und dies", er deutete auf den dösenden Pippin, „ist Peregrin, Paladins Sohn. Von hoch aus dem Norden kommen wir und wurden hier von Baumbart, dem neuen Verwalter Isengards, zu Türhütern gemacht. Wenn Ihr Herrn Saruman zu sprechen wünscht, der ist leider momentan nicht abkömmlich. Er befindet sich in einer wichtigen Besprechung mit einem Herrn Schlangenzunge."  
  
Luthanwen lächelte. Der Hobbit benahm sich, als sei er ein vornehmer Höfling und befände sich in einem prunkvollen Palast. Gandalf lachte und fragte:  
  
„Nun, Herr Merry, mich verlangt es eher nach einem Gespräch mit Baumbart. Sag, wo finde ich ihn?"  
  
„Er ist da drüben, einige andere Ents werden auch bei ihm sein... ach, und da fällt mir ein, er sagte uns, wir sollten Meister Gandalf und König Théoden bitten, sich zu ihm zu begeben. Er will mit euch sprechen."  
  
Théoden und Gandalf machten sich auf, nach Baumbart zu suchen, während sich Gimli nun bedrohlich vor den beiden Hobbits aufbaute.  
  
„So, nun sitzt ihr hier, raucht Pfeife und habt leckeres Essen um euch, und tut so, als ob ihr eure Freunde nicht mehr kennen würdet! Erzählt uns, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid!"  
  
„Nur immer mit der Ruhe, Herr Zwerg! Natürlich kennen wir euch noch, es war nur unser Befehl, dass wir erst Théoden und Gandalf begrüssen sollten. Doch sagt, wollt ihr etwas essen? Wir haben 'ne Menge Essbares gefunden... Sarumans menschliche Wachen haben gut gelebt!"  
  
„Aber immer!", rief Gimli.  
  
Luthanwen musste sich nun ernsthaft ein Lachen verkneifen, denn Gimli hörte sich an wie ein Hobbit. Sie erntete für ihr unterdrücktes Prusten einen bösen Blick vom Zwergen.  
  
„Ich hab eine Schlacht hinter mir, da darf man wohl als Zwerg noch hungrig sein! Ich weiss nicht, wie ihr Menschen und Elben das habt, aber mein Magen knurrt. Also, du brauchst ja nichts zu essen, aber lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Luthanwens gute Laune verschwand schlagartig, als Gimli Elben erwähnte. Haldir! Sie hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, ob das, was sie gesehen hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie waren sofort abgereist, und Luthanwen hatte ihren Freund nicht wiedergesehen. So wandte sie sich an Aragorn.  
  
„Hast du kurz Zeit? Ich hab da eine Frage..."  
  
Aragorn nickte und entfernte sich zusammen mit Luthanwen von den anderen.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
„Ich habe viele Bilder gesehen, während ich zwischen Leben und Tod schwebte. Eines davon zeigte mir, wie Haldir starb... sag, ist es wahr?"  
  
Aragorn nickte betrübt.  
  
„Ja, leider. Er war nur einen kleinen Moment unaufmerksam, doch das kostete ihn sein Leben..."  
  
Luthanwen kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie hatte sosehr gehofft, dass sie nur eine Möglichkeit der Zukunft gesehen hatte... doch anscheinend hatte sich diesmal ihre Vision bewahrheitet, im Gegensatz zu der von der Gefangenschaft im Orthanc.  
  
„Es tut mir leid..."  
  
„Lass nur... ich muss damit leben, genau wie alle anderen. Lass uns zu den anderen gehen, es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns grämen. Der Höhepunkt des Ringkrieges ist noch lange nicht erreicht, noch dürfen wir nicht trauern. Doch die Zeit wird kommen, wenn noch viele andere gestorben sind."  
  
Aragorn nickte und folgte Luthanwen zurück zu den anderen, die mittlerweile in ein lebhaftes Gespräch verwickelt waren. Die Hobbits erzählten von ihrer Gefangennahme und was danach geschehen war.  
  
„Am Fangorn wurden wir abgesetzt, ziemlich unsanft, wie mir schien. Luthanwen war nicht ansprechbar und so krochen Merry und ich alleine fort."  
  
Pippin warf einen schuldbewussten Blick zu Luthanwen. Diese zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
„Es ist mir ja nichts geschehen..."  
  
Beide Hobbits atmeten auf. Anscheinend hatten sie sich grosse Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie Luthanwen alleine gelassen hatten. Pippin erzählte sichtlich beruhigt weiter.  
  
„Wir sind auf dem Schlachtfeld herumgekrochen, bis ich mir die Fesseln an einem Schwert zerschneiden konnte. Dann befreite ich auch Merry und es gelang uns, zum Wald zu kommen. Allerdings hatte eine dieser Bestien bemerkt, dass wir entkommen waren, und ist uns gefolgt. Wir kletterten auf einen Baum, in der Hoffnung, dass er uns dort nicht finden würde... nur war das gar kein Baum, sondern Baumbart. Er zertrat den Ork und nahm uns mit zu seinem Haus. Am nächsten Tag war ein Entting. Die Ents diskutierten über das, was sie tun wollten, was entsetzlich lange ging. Ihr müsst wissen, Ents sind sehr langsam, sie mögen keine Hastigkeit... nun ja, irgendwann kamen sie dann zu dem Entschluss, dass dieser Krieg auch sie etwas angeht, und so sind wir nach Isengard gezogen. Kaum waren wir da kam auch schon Gandalf angeritten und bat Baumbart um Hilfe für Rohan. Er nahm schliesslich einige Huorns mit nach Helms Klamm, aber die habt ihr ja schon gesehen. Ja, und wir wurden eben mit dem Hüten der Tür beauftragt. Aber was ist euch geschehen?"  
  
Aragorn übernahm das weitere Erzählen.  
  
„Wir haben Boromir nach seinem Tod dem Wasser übergeben und sind euch dann gefolgt. Lange rannten wir, bis wir auf Eomer und seine Reiter stiessen. Luthanwen war bei ihm, und wir wissen noch immer nicht, wieso... Eomer gab uns Pferde und wir ritten zum Schlachtfeld. Wir glaubten euch schon tot, als ich eure Spuren entdeckte. Im Wald trafen wir auf Gandalf, den wir zuerst aber nicht erkannten. Wir griffen ihn an und entdeckten erst spät unseren Irrtum. Darauf ritt er mit uns nach Edoras, wo er Théoden von Sarumans Einfluss befreite. Wir machten uns zusammen mit Rohans Volk auf nach Helms Klamm, wo wir in der Schlacht beinahe Luthanwen verloren... und dann kamen wir hierher."  
  
Die Hobbits sahen Luthanwen ungläubig an.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert?", fragten sie beide wie aus einem Mund.  
  
Luthanwen seufzte.  
  
„Ich will euch lieber alles erzählen. Nachdem wir gefangen worden waren hatte ich eine kleine gedankliche Auseinandersetzung mit Saruman. Er wollte mir wieder einmal meine Magie nehmen, doch bin ich nun besser gewappnet. Es gelang ihm nicht,. er musste aufgeben, war sich jedoch sicher, dass er mich in Isengard sehen würde. Ich war erschöpft, denn war es sehr schwer gewesen, mich von Saruman zu befreien. Am Fangorn lud mich mein Träger ziemlich unsanft ab, so dass ich mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein traf und bewusstlos wurde. Dies wiederum hat Saruman ausgenützt. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr wehren, und er hatte mich schon an den Rande des Todes getrieben, als ich von meinen Ketten befreit wurde. Nur durch sie hatte Saruman Macht über mich gehabt, doch war ich wieder frei. Eomer hatte mich gefunden, ich schulde ihm grossen Dank. Er gab mir ein Pferd und liess mich mit sich reiten. Was geschah, nachdem ich wieder zu den anderen gestossen war, wisst ihr ja."  
  
Aragorn sah sie nachdenklich an.  
  
„Wieso sagtest du, dass Saruman ‚wieder einmal' versuchte, dir deine Magie zu nehmen?"  
  
„Ich wurde einst zu seiner Schülerin gemacht... er lehrte mich jedoch nichts, sondern nahm sich meine Magie für seine Zwecke. Ich entkam ihm und suchte Zuflucht in Gondor, wurde jedoch bald gefunden. Meine Mutter hatte nach mir suchen lassen. Sie war sehr wütend auf mich, verstand nicht, warum ich vor Saruman geflohen war, denn er hatte allen irgendeine Geschichte erzählt. Selbst Galadriel hat er so geblendet. Niemand verstand mich, alle hielten mich für verrückt, und meine Mutter wollte mich nicht mehr um sich haben. So schickte sie mich in Mithrons Schule, wo ich blieb, bis sie fand, es wäre nun Zeit zu vergeben. Ich konnte ihr jedoch nicht vergeben, und so blieb ich im Abendrotgebirge..."  
  
Alle sahen sie erschrocken und ungläubig an.  
  
„Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?", erklang nun plötzlich Gandalfs Stimme. Er hatte zugehört. Luthanwen drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Verzeih mir, Vater."  
  
„Lass gut sein. Doch sag, gibt es noch etwas über dich, das ich vielleicht wissen sollte?"  
  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht."  
  
„Gut, dann lasst uns Saruman besuchen. Ich muss mich mit ihm unterhalten."


	18. Saruman

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Danke an darklayka&ihre Schwester und JustSarah!  
  
-------  
  
**Kapitel 17  
**  
_Saruman_  
  
Sie stiegen zusammen mit Théoden und Éomer die Treppe zum Turm hinauf. Gandalf klopfte an eine verschlossene Tür.  
  
„Wer ist da?", fragte eine Stimme, die Luthanwen sehr bekannt vorkam.  
  
„Geh und hole deinen Herrn, Schlangenzunge", forderte Gandalf.  
  
Eine Weile lang geschah nichts, doch dann erklang eine sanfte und betörende Stimme.  
  
„Wer wagt es, meine Ruhe zu stören?"  
  
Luthanwen sah nach oben, von wo die Stimme kam. Dort stand Saruman, sein Gesichtsausdruck gutmütig und fast mitleidig. Gekleidet war er in einen Mantel, der in seltsamen, nicht erkennbaren Farben schimmerte.  
  
„Ah, drei von euch kenne ich. Gandalf, der wohl kaum gekommen ist, um sich Hilfe oder Rat zu holen. Théoden, König der Mark, ein alter Freund. Und die kleine Luthanwen. Sag, was suchst du hier, kleines Mädchen? Du hast mich damals sehr enttäuscht, als du fortgelaufen bist..."  
  
Luthanwen knirschte mit den Zähnen. Diese Stimme war einfach zu betörend, sie konnte in den Augen ihrer Freunde sehen, dass sie bereit waren, Sarumans Worten Glauben zu schenken.  
  
„Nicht noch einmal falle ich auf deine Worte herein, Saruman. Du magst auf andere Einfluss haben, doch nicht auf mich..."  
  
„Aber ich bitte dich, als dein Lehrer werde ich doch noch fragen dürfen, was dich hierher führt!"  
  
„Nichts führt mich hierher, ausser der Wunsch, zu sehen, wie du deine Würde verlierst. Welch eine Genugtuung für mich, zu sehen, wie du in Bedrängnis gerätst. Für dich wird dies hier nicht gut ausgehen, egal, ob Sauron gewinnt oder nicht. Du wirst verlieren, Saruman!"  
  
Das Gesicht des Alten verzog sich für einen Augenblick zu einer hässlichen Fratze, wurde dann jedoch sofort wieder zu einem Ausdruck gütiger Nachsichtigkeit. Doch der kurze Moment hatte gereicht, um alle aus ihrer Trance aufwachen zu lassen. Saruman wandte sich nun an Théoden.  
  
„Théoden! Einst waren wir Freunde, doch wurde ein Keil zwischen uns getrieben. Lasst uns wieder Frieden schliessen und die schlimmen Zeiten gemeinsam überstehen!"  
  
Auch Théoden war in den Bann der sanften Stimme gefallen, Luthanwen konnte es deutlich sehen. Auf dem Gesicht des Königs, der vorhin noch so wütend gewesen war, breitete sich Erstaunen aus. Saruman sprach weiter.  
  
„Viele Kriege hat Rohan geführt, und mit vielen Feinden wurde Frieden geschlossen. Lasst es uns eben so halten! Isengard und Rohan werden ein mächtiges Gespann sein!"  
  
Plötzlich war ein Lachen zu hören. Théoden lachte Saruman aus.  
  
„Ja, wir könnten Frieden schliessen, während du noch so mächtig bist, damit du uns Sauron ausliefern und deine Schuld begleichen kannst! Doch bevor du nicht gestürzt bist, wird es keinen Frieden zwischen Isengard und Rohan geben!"  
  
Saruman liess wieder die Maske fallen und brachte sie diesmal nicht mehr so makellos hin. Er wandte sich an Gandalf, denn auch bei Théoden hatte er verloren.  
  
„Gandalf, mein alter Freund! Sag, was hast du in solcher Gesellschaft verloren? Du bist mächtig und stolz, nichts sollte dich bei diesen Leuten halten. Komm zu mir herein, damit wir Rat halten können! Nur wir beide, unter vier Augen. Gemeinsam werden wir Sauron niederwerfen!"  
  
„Nur um an seine Stelle zu treten! Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder? Wenn Sauron wüsste, wie sein kleiner Diener von ihm redet... dein Kopf würde auf der Stelle rollen! Doch was das hereinkommen betrifft... willst nicht du herauskommen? Hier an der frischen Luft redet es sich besser..."  
  
Sarumans Stimme hatte alles Betörende verloren, als er antwortete:  
  
„Herauskommen? Damit du dich ungehindert an meinen Platz setzen kannst? Damit du von hier aus die Herrschaft über Mittelerde antreten kannst? Nein, nicht mit mir, Gandalf! Komm wieder, wenn du klügere Gedanken hast!"  
  
Damit wandte er sich um und wollte zurück in den Turm. Doch Gandalf rief mit gebieterischer Stimme:  
  
„Noch habe ich dich nicht entlassen! Bleib gefälligst hier und lass mich ausreden. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit, jetzt Isengard zu verlassen und zu gehen, wohin du willst."  
  
„Vergiss es, Gandalf der Graue! Hier hast du keine Macht!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht mehr Gandalf der Graue. Ich bin Gandalf der Weisse und verstosse dich somit vom weissen Rat. Dein Stab ist zerbrochen!"  
  
Man hörte ein Knacken und ein Stück schwarzes Holz fiel Gandalf vor die Füsse. Saruman schrie auf und taumelte in seinen Turm zurück. Kaum war er im Turm verschwunden kam von oben ein schwarzer Gegenstand geflogen. Er knallte auf ein Geländer, blieb aber heil, während das Holz zerbarst.  
  
„Der ist ganz schön wütend", bemerkte Éomer.  
  
„Das war nicht Saruman, sondern Grima. Er wollte sich wohl verabschieden", meinte Luthanwen und betrachtete das Ding näher. Es war eine Kugel aus schwarzem Kristall. Pippin hob sie auf, doch Gandalf nahm sie ihm sofort weg.  
  
„Das nehme ich an mich, denn es ist bestimmt nichts, was Saruman weggeben wollte!"  
  
Er verstaute die Kugel in seinem Gewand.  
  
„Nun lasst uns gehen. Ich will Baumbart berichten., was geschehen ist."  
  
Er führte sie zu dem Baumhirten, der sich am Tor von Isengard aufhielt.  
  
„Dies sind vier der Gefährten, Baumbart. Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Gimli, Gloins Sohn,  
  
Legolas aus dem Düsterwald und Luthanwen, meine Tochter."  
  
Der Ent betrachtete vor allem Legolas und Luthanwen mit grossem Interesse.  
  
„Soso, ein Elb. Lange ist es her, seit ich zum letzten Male einen deines Volkes sah. Doch auch du, Gandalfs Tochter, siehst mir sehr elbisch aus."  
  
„Meine Mutter ist eine Elbin", antwortete Luthanwen respektvoll.  
  
„Ah, barumm, ach so. Doch sag, Gandalf, was ist herausgekommen bei deinem Gespräch?"  
  
„Nichts anderes, als dass ich erwartet hätte. Saruman will nicht aufgeben, wie könnte es auch anders sein. Doch wir müssen nun weiter, mein Freund, und ich muss dir deine Torhüter entführen. Doch du wirst auch ohne sie zurechtkommen, denke ich."  
  
„Oh, sicher werde ich das, doch werde ich sie auch nicht vergessen. Lebt wohl, kleine Freunde! Und seid nicht zu hastig!"  
  
-------  
  
Die Sonne ging schon unter, als sie wieder aufbrachen. Merry schien sehr müde zu sein, denn bald fragte er:  
  
„Sag, Gandalf, reiten wir heute noch weit?"  
  
„Noch ein paar Stunden, dann werden wir rasten. Morgen werden wir dann zurück nach Helms Klamm und von da aus nach Edoras reiten."  
  
„Sag, wo ist Helms Klamm und wo Edoras? Ich habe keine Ahnung von Rohan..."  
  
„Dann mach dich kundig! Aber nicht bei mir, meine Gedanken sind mit anderem beschäftigt."  
  
Der Hobbit seufzte und hörte mit seiner Fragerei auf. In einem kleinen Tal machten sie schliesslich Halt. Luthanwen war froh darüber, denn auch bei ihr machte sich die Müdigkeit bemerkbar. Seit Tagen hatte sie nicht mehr wirklich geschlafen, abgesehen von dem Traum vom Tod. Aber das war kein erholsamer Schlaf gewesen, überhaupt nicht. müde liess sie sich auf den Boden fallen und nahm dankbar eine Decke, die ihr jemand hinstreckte. Dieser Jemand liess sich nun neben ihr nieder und Luthanwen bemerkte, dass es Legolas war. Er legte seine Arme um sie, was sie sich nur zu gerne gefallen liess. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an ihn und schlief sofort ein.  
  
-------  
  
Mitten in der Nacht hörte sie plötzlich einen durchdringenden Schrei. Blitzschnell hatte sie sich aus Legolas' Umarmung befreit und synchron sprangen die beiden auf, die Hände an ihren Waffen. Ein kleiner Menschenauflauf hatte sich etwas abseits vom Lager gebildet. Luthanwen und Legolas gingen hin. In der Mitte lag Pippin vollkommen starr am Boden, neben ihm die Kristallkugel. Gandalf hatte sich über den Hobbit gebeugt und murmelte vor sich hin. Dann bewegte der Hobbit sich ruckartig und öffnete die Augen. Der Pure Schreck war darin zu sehen. Gandalf beachtete dies jedoch gar nicht und fuhr den Hobbit an:  
  
„Was hast du gesehen? Sprich!"  
  
„Da war er... er hat mich verhört...", wimmerte Pippin.  
  
„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
  
„Nichts, nichts!"  
  
„Was hat er gesagt?"  
  
„Er hat mich gefragt, wer ich bin... es tat furchtbar weh, ich hab ihm drum gesagt, das ich ein Hobbit bin... und dann hat er gelacht und gesagt, ich solle Saruman ausrichten, dass dieses Schmuckstück nicht für ihn sei und er sofort danach schicken würde..."  
  
Gandalf schwieg und sah den Hobbit lange an. Dann lächelte er.  
  
„Du bist ein Narr, Peregrin Tuk, aber immerhin ein ehrlicher Narr. Nichts schlimmes ist passiert, den Valar sei gedankt!"  
  
„[Was ist geschehen, Vater?]"  
  
„[Pippin hat Saurons Auge gesehen. Dieser Palantir muss wohl die Verbindung zwischen Mordor und Isengard gewesen sein...]"  
  
Luthanwens Augen weiteten sich. Der Palantir von Isengard? Derjenige aus Elendils Schatzkammer? Sie hatte zwar von ihm gehört, doch nie gesehen. Gandalf reichte den Stein Aragorn, der als zukünftiger König Gondors der rechtmässige Besitzer war. Dann pfiff er nach Schattenfell.  
  
„Ich werde sofort vorausreiten und Pippin mit mir nehmen. Nicht noch einmal darf geschehen, was eben geschah."  
  
Damit schnappte er sich Pippin und setzte sich auf den Rücken des weissen Hengstes. Plötzlich verdunkelte ein Schatten den Himmel. Vor Luthanwens Augen begannen schwarze Punkte zu tanzen und wieder wurde sie von einer entsetzlichen Kälte erfasst. Ein Nazgûl! war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie am Boden aufschlug, von Dunkelheit umgeben.  
  
-------  
  
Die Dunkelheit war schnell verflogen, denn der Nazgûl war gleich darauf verschwunden. Luthanwen erhob sich ächzend. Sie wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, dass sich ein Kreis um sie gebildet hatte, genau wie zuvor um Merry. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Warum musste sie auch so zimperlich sein, wenn es um die Nazgûl ging? Andere Leute fielen auch nicht gleich in Ohnmacht... klar, die Ringgeister verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken, aber trotzdem. Luthanwens Gesicht glühte. Sie war froh, dass es dunkel war. Sie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer angestarrt wurde.  
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte sie, und es klang gereizter als sie es gewollt hatte. „Mir geht's gut..."  
  
„Seid Ihr Euch da sicher, Mylady?"  
  
Luthanwen seufzte. Man musste ja nicht fragen, von wem das kam.  
  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Éomer. Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Mir geht's blendend."  
  
„Aber... warum seid Ihr dann in Ohnmacht gefallen?"  
  
Das war irgendein Soldat.  
  
„Weil mich die Nazgûl eben stärker beeinflussen als andere Leute. Mehr braucht niemand hier zu wissen."  
  
„Wenn das geklärt ist, so sollten wir vielleicht Gandalfs Rat befolgen und sofort aufbrechen", meinte Aragorn und Luthanwen hätte ihm um den Hals fallen können vor lauter Dankbarkeit. Sie hasste es, so ausgefragt zu werden, und das vor so vielen Leuten. Sie ging zu Alagos und sattelte ihn, als sie Schritte hinter sich vernahm.  
  
„Sag, geht es dir wirklich gut?"  
  
Luthanwen verzog das Gesicht. Jetzt fing der auch noch damit an...  
  
„JA! Meine Güte, red ich denn so unverständlich, dass jetzt sogar du mich nicht zu verstehen scheinst?"  
  
Sie drehte sich zu Legolas um. Inzwischen war sie wirklich schlechter Laune.  
  
„Oh, verzeih, ich wusste ja nicht, dass man dich seit neustem nicht einmal mehr was fragen darf!"  
  
Legolas verschwand wieder und Luthanwens Wut war wie weggeblasen.  
  
„Wirklich fantastisch, Luna! Du bringst dich immer in die besten Situationen! Warum kannst du nicht mal den Mund halten?"  
  
So vor sich hinmurmelnd ritt sie zurück nach Helms Klamm. 


	19. Auf dem Weg

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
-------  
  
**Kapitel 18  
**  
_Auf dem Weg_  
  
In Helms Klamm wurden sie von Éowyn begrüsst. Luthanwen freute sich zwar, auch wieder einmal ein vernünftiges Wesen um sich zu haben, doch war sie schon wieder schlechter Laune. Diesmal jedoch, weil sie wütend auf sich selbst war. Legolas hatte sie nicht einmal mehr angesehen, also musste sie sich ernsthaft dumm benommen haben. Sie seufzte. Warum konnte sie auch nie still sein? Er hatte es doch nur gut gemeint... allerdings wusste er, dass sie Mitleid hasste... also hätte er sie nicht ansprechen müssen...  
  
„Luthanwen?"  
  
Erschrocken sah sie auf und erblickte die freundlich lächelnde Éowyn.  
  
„Willst du dich ausruhen? Du siehst sehr müde aus..."  
  
„Gerne."  
  
Éowyn zog Luthanwen mit sich in einen kleinen, hellen Raum. Eine bequem aussehende Liege stand darin. Luthanwen seufzte. Sie hätte im Moment überall schlafen können, doch ein weiches Bett war ihr lieber als alles andere. Na gut, nicht lieber als in Legolas' Armen einschlafen zu können, aber...  
  
‚Hör sofort auf, an die dumme Sache zu denken! Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen!' schalt sie sich.  
  
„Sag, was ist geschehen? Du bist so nachdenklich..."  
  
Wieder riss Éowyns Stimme Luthanwen aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Nichts weltbewegendes... ich hab's bloss mal wieder geschafft, jemanden wütend auf mich zu machen..."  
  
„Wer ist dieser jemand?"  
  
„Legolas...", seufzte Luthanwen.  
  
„Was ist geschehen?"  
  
„Pippin hat am Orthanc leider Sarumans Palantir in die Finger bekommen... letzte Nacht hat er hineingesehen und mit Sauron geredet. Der hat gedacht, in Isengard würde jetzt ein hübsches kleines Geschenk auf ihn warten und hat einen fliegenden Nazgûl geschickt... leider bin ich sehr anfällig für die Ringgeister und bin mal wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen. Allerdings nur kurz, aber es hat gereicht, damit sich alle um mich versammeln konnten, also bin ich dementsprechend dumm angesehen worden, als ich wieder aufstand. Ich wurde ausgefragt, was ich aber rein zufällig nicht ausstehen kann. Dann, als ich Alagos satteln wollte, kam Legolas zu mir und fragte, ob es mir gut gehe. Und da hab ich ihm wohl eine zu schroffe Antwort gegeben... jedenfalls hat er mich nachher keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt."  
  
Éowyn setzte sich zu Luthanwen auf die Liege.  
  
„Du magst ihn sehr, was?"  
  
„Mögen? Das ist kein Ausdruck..."  
  
„Sag ihm doch, dass es dir Leid tut..."  
  
„Er war mindestens genauso dumm wie ich. Er weiss, dass ich's nicht ausstehen kann, bemitleidet zu werden, also hatte er mit einer solchen Antwort zu rechnen."  
  
„Du bist seltsam, weisst du das? Erst sagst du, dass es dir Leid tut und dann willst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen..."  
  
„Muss ich ja eigentlich gar nicht. ER war derjenige, der so eingeschnappt reagiert hat..."  
  
Éowyn lächelte.  
  
„Schlaf jetzt. Du bist viel zu müde, um noch was anständiges denken zu können..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Zimmer, während Luthanwen sich fragte, wie diese Worte wohl gemeint gewesen waren.  
  
-------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Luthanwen von einer aufgeregten Éowyn geweckt.  
  
„Luna! Schnell, steh auf! Waldläufer aus dem Norden sind eingetroffen, und mit ihnen Elladan und Elrohir von Bruchtal!"  
  
Luthanwen sah die Schildmaid verwundert an. Waldläufer? Woher kamen denn die? Und wieso?  
  
„Nun mach schon!"  
  
„Wenn du mir was zum anziehen hast, gerne!"  
  
Éowyn legte ein Stoffbündel auf einen Stuhl.  
  
„Du musst leider mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, ich hab keine Hosen und Hemden gefunden, die dir passen würden..."  
  
Luthanwen stand widerwillig auf. Sie hatte noch immer nicht genug geschlafen, aber es musste gehen. Sie hob das Stoffbündel auf und betrachtete es. Es war ein Reitkleid aus hellem Leder. Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du nichts anderes hast?"  
  
„Nein, tut mir Leid. Aber ich schätze, du wirst es überleben..."  
  
Luthanwen betrachtete sich in einem Spiegel. Sie musste zugeben, dass es ein hübsches Kleid war, aber... sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen an ihrer Kopfhaut verspürte. Éowyn gab sich zwar Mühe, doch war es recht schwierig, Luthanwens dicke schwarze Haare zu bändigen. Schliesslich brachte sie es aber fertig. Ein einfacher Zopf hielt Luthanwens Haare zusammen.  
  
„So, jetzt lass uns gehen. Sie warten bestimmt schon..."  
  
„Auf mich? Wozu das denn?"  
  
Éowyn lachte und zog Luthanwen mit sich. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. Wie ein kleines Mädchen...  
  
-------  
  
Aller Augen richteten sich auf Luthanwen, als sie eintrat. Drei Luthanwen unbekannte Männer standen bei ihren Gefährten.  
  
„Luthanwen, dies sind Elladan und Elrohir, Söhne Elronds, und dies ist Halbarad, mein Vetter", stellte Aragorn die drei Fremden vor.  
  
„Meine Freunde, dies ist Luthanwen, Gandalfs Tochter."  
  
„Verzeiht mein Verspäten. Ich erhielt gerade eben erst die Nachricht von eurem Kommen", sagte Luthanwen an die Neuankömmlinge gewandt.  
  
„Einer solchen Dame ist dies schnell verziehen", antwortete Elladan. Luthanwen schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
  
„Wir müssen nun beraten, was wir weiter tun wollen", meinte Aragorn. „Gondor ist in Nöten, ich werde ihm zu Hilfe eilen und meinen Platz einnehmen."  
  
„So werde ich dir folgen, mit allen, die mir hierher gefolgt sind, mein Vetter", sprach Halbarad. Elladan und Elrohir wollten ebenfalls mitgehen. Aragorn wandte sich an seine Gefährten.  
  
„Euch ist es freigestellt, mit mir zu kommen oder zu tun, was immer ihr wollt. Die Ringgemeinschaft gibt es nicht mehr, nichts bindet euch."  
  
„Ich für meinen Teil werde dich begleiten, Aragorn, wohin du auch gehen wirst", meldete sich Luthanwen. Aragorn nickte und sah Gimli und Legolas an. Auch sie wollten ihn begleiten.  
  
„Ich will auch mit dir reiten, Aragorn!"  
  
„Nein Merry. Wir ziehen in den Krieg, das ist nichts für Hobbits. Bleibe du in Rohan!"  
  
Aragorns Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch, und Merry fügte sich murrend in sein Schicksal. Luthanwen konnte ihn verstehen. Nichts würde sie hier halten, hinter sicheren Mauern, wenn ihre Freunde in grosse Schlachten reiten würden.  
  
„Aragorn? Sag, welchen Weg willst du nehmen?"  
  
Aragorn sah Luthanwen an. Sein Gesicht war müde und er sah alt aus.  
  
„Ich habe lange nachgedacht, doch war es vergebens, denn lange zuvor wusste ich, dass es für mich keinen anderen Weg geben wird, als den, den ich nicht beschreiten möchte. Dennoch muss ich es tun. Ich werde die Pfade der Toten beschreiten. So ihr mir noch immer folgen wollt, ich breche noch heute auf."  
  
Luthanwen wurde blass. Die Pfade der Toten? Nun, wenn es denn sein Weg war... Aragorn hatte den Saal verlassen, mit ihm alle anderen. So stand sie alleine da. Was wusste sie über die Pfade der Toten? Nicht sehr viel, nur dass es sich bei besagten Pfaden um unheimliche Wege, die von Toten bevölkert wurden handelte. Diese Toten hatten einst einen Schwur getan, doch hatten sie ihn nicht gehalten und so wurden sie dazu verurteilt, herumzuirren, bis einer käme, der sie erlösen würde. Grausam, so hiess es, waren diese Untoten, doch so sehr sich ihr Herz auch dagegen sträubte, sie würde mit Aragorn reiten.  
  
-------  
  
Pferdehufe donnerten über die Ebene von Rohan. Aragorn war mit seinen Gefährten aufgebrochen und sie ritten nun zu den dunklen Wegen. Luthanwen hatte noch immer ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, doch liess sie sich nichts anmerken. Lieber ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass Legolas noch immer kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Dieser Elb... also wirklich! Man konnte sich auch wie ein kleines Kind benehmen! Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Was schüttelt Ihr den Kopf, edle Dame? Was behagt Euch nicht?"  
  
Innerlich verdrehte Luthanwen die Augen. Was ging das diesen Elben an?  
  
„Ich war in Gedanken versunken, Herr Elladan."  
  
„Darf ich den Inhalt Eurer Gedanken erfahren?"  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Euch dieser etwas anginge, werter Herr Elb", antwortete Luthanwen kühl. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihr dieser Elb nicht sympathisch. Da war ihr Legolas schon lieber...  
  
‚Argh! Nicht an ihn denken!'  
  
‚Tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube, das lässt sich nicht vermeiden...'  
  
‚Du bist wirklich nicht normal, Luna. Du unterhältst dich schon wieder mit dir selbst...'  
  
‚Ich weiss dass ich nicht normal bin, du brauchst es mir nicht unter die Nase zu reiben!'  
  
„Frau Luthanwen?"  
  
„Oh, verzeiht, ich war schon wieder in Gedanken. Was sagtet Ihr?"  
  
„Wir sind da."  
  
Luthanwen sah auf. Vor ihr öffnete sich eine schale Spalte im Fels, davor ein schwarzer Stein, der mahnend wie ein Zeigefinger in den Himmel deutete.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: So, ich weiss, das war nicht besonders lang, aber ich musste hier aufhören, weil's sonst zu lange geworden wäre... 


	20. Die Untoten und Sauron

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Jawohl, schon wieder ich... #g# Dieses Mal nur ein Review? #schnüff# Jedenfalls: danke an Darklayka (#rotwerd# womit hab ich dieses Kompliment verdient? #g#)!  
  
-------  
  
**Kapitel 19  
**  
_**Die Untoten und Sauron**_  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist noch mal für die liebe Linendis! Sieh's als kleines Abschiedsgeschenk meinerseits an... #dich nur sehr ungern gehen lässt# #hoil#  
  
Luthanwen lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dies war kein guter Ort. Die Pferde begannen zu scheuen, und Alagos sträubte sich dermassen, dass er Luthanwen beinahe abgeworfen hätte. Luthanwen hielt sich mit grosser Mühe oben, und sie war dankbar, als Legolas das nervöse Tier beruhigte.  
  
„Lasst uns absteigen und die Tiere führen", meinte er.  
  
Luthanwen war die erste, die auf dem Boden stand. Sie führte Alagos vorbei am schwarzen Stein und in die Schlucht hinein. Die Luft drinnen war erfüllt von Schrecken und Verzweiflung. Dunkelheit umfing Luthanwen, bis die Waldläufer fackeln entzündeten. Ein breiter Weg war zu erkennen, mehr nicht. Es schien, als würde das Licht der Fackeln verschluckt, und so musste Luthanwen sich auf ihre anderen Sinne verlassen, ihre Augen waren nutzlos. Ihre feinen Ohren nahmen Getuschel wahr, Stimmen von längst Gestorbenen, die Gespräche der Untoten. Aragorn ging nun voraus, und Luthanwen war es, als sammelte sich hinter der Gruppe eine unsichtbare Armee. Stunden wandelten sie im Dunkeln, die Fackeln brannten nur noch schwach, so als würde eine höhere Macht sie erlöschen lassen wollen. Plötzlich sah sie im schwachen Licht Gold schimmern. Sie führte Alagos zu der Quelle des Schimmerns und sog vor Überraschung scharf die Luft ein. Am Boden lag das Gerippe eines Menschenkriegers, das eine prächtige Rüstung trug. Neben ihm lagen ein zerbrochenes Schwert und ein gespaltener Schild. Was hatte dieser Krieger wohl hier gesucht, an diesem düsteren Ort? War er die Hülle eines jener Geister, die nun Aragorn folgten, gewesen? Erst als jemand mit einer Fackel näher trat entdeckte sie eine Tür. Sie war fest verschlossen. Wohin führte sie wohl?  
  
„Komm, Luna. Dies ist nicht unser Weg. Niemand wird je wissen, was diesen Krieger hierher geführt hat. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber."  
  
Luthanwen folgte Aragorn, doch noch immer hatte dieser Tote sie in seinen Bann gezogen, ihre Gedanken drehten sich um ihn. Schon wieder tanzten schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen, aber sie war entschlossen, sich diesmal keine Blösse zu geben. Doch Dunkelheit griff wieder nach ihr, und sie taumelte.  
  
‚NEIN!' schrie sie sich in Gedanken an. ‚Nicht hier! Wenn es dir hier passiert, bist du verloren! Reiss dich zusammen!'  
  
Sie war zurückgefallen, die anderen schienen nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Luthanwen mit der Dunkelheit kämpfte. Die Schar der Toten kam immer näher, und Luthanwen wüsste: käme sie den Geistern zu nahe wäre sie verloren. Unaufhaltsam kamen die Schatten näher. Alagos wieherte schrill.  
  
„Lauf, Alagos. Du brauchst nicht zu sterben, nur weil deine Herrin zu unfähig ist, sich lange aufrecht zu halten. Lauf, mein Guter."  
  
Luthanwens Stimme war klar, doch der Hengst machte keinen Schritt vorwärts. Stattdessen packte er mit den Zähnen Luthanwens Kleid und zog sie vorwärts.  
  
„Nein, Alagos. Dies ist mein Schicksal, nicht deines. Lauf!"  
  
Doch das Pferd gab nicht auf. Obwohl er sich vorhin so gescheut hatte, ging er nun, da seine Herrin in Gefahr war, nicht von ihrer Seite. Luthanwen konnte fühlen, wie kalte Hände nach ihr griffen. Die Sinne schwanden ihr.  
  
-------  
  
Legolas horchte auf, als er ein verzweifeltes Wiehern hörte. Er sah sich um und bekam einen gewaltigen Schreck, als er Luthanwen nirgends sah.  
  
„Aragorn? Wo ist Luna?"  
  
Aragorn sah sich ebenfalls um, aber auch er entdeckte sie nicht. Plötzlich konnte man ein lautes Getuschel von hinten hören. Aragorn und Legolas stürzten um eine Biegung und da sahen sie Alagos, halb wahnsinnig vor Angst, und in der Luft schwebend, Luthanwen. Bleiche Hände hielten ihren Körper, zogen ihn tiefer in die Masse der Toten hinein... Aragorn hob die Stimme.  
  
„Haltet ein! Ich, Isildurs Erbe, befehle es euch! Gebt sie frei und wagt es nicht noch einmal, sie zu berühren!"  
  
Zögernd zogen die Toten sich zurück und liessen Luthanwens Körper zu Boden fallen. Es gab einen dumpfen Aufschlag, als sie den kalten Boden berührte. Legolas stürzte zu ihr. Sie war eiskalt, kein Lebenszeichen war zu sehen.  
  
„Nicht schon wieder!", flüsterte Legolas. „Lass mich nicht schon wieder in Sorge um dich, ich bitte dich! Kehr zurück!"  
  
Doch Luthanwen regte sich nicht. Legolas hob sie vorsichtig auf und trug sie zu den anderen, Aragorn folgte ihm.  
  
„Wir müssen sofort weiter, und das so schnell wie möglich. Erst wenn wir hier draussen sind können wir etwas für sie tun! Los!"  
  
So schnell es ging liefen sie nun weiter und bald konnten sie ein Licht sehen. Kurz darauf standen sie wieder unter freiem Himmel. Er war wolkenverhangen, nur hie und da konnte man kurz einen Stern aufflackern sehen. Legolas legte Luthanwen sorgfältig auf den Boden und wie durch ein Wunder schlug Luthanwen sofort die Augen auf, als das Licht eines Sterns sie berührte. Alle atmeten auf.  
  
„Du schaffst es immer wieder, uns einen gewaltigen Schrecken einzujagen", seufzte Aragorn. Luthanwen lächelte matt.  
  
„Verzeiht mir... ich bin aber auch zu dumm. Warum muss ich auch nur immer so neugierig sein und mich in die dümmsten Situationen bringen?"  
  
Alle lachten. Luthanwen spürte Legolas' Blick auf sich ruhen.  
  
„Na so was... ich scheine ja plötzlich wieder zu existieren..."  
  
Luthanwens Stimme klang unverkennbar spöttisch.  
  
„Luna, ich..."  
  
„Lass gut sein, ja? Das bringt nichts."  
  
Aragorn sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Hatten sie sich gestritten? Nun, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Er sah Luthanwen an.  
  
„Kannst du schon wieder weiter?"  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Wir können ja jetzt reiten, oder? Oh... aber ich weiss nicht, ob Alagos mich noch tragen wird..."  
  
Luthanwen stand auf und ging zu Alagos. Dieser schnaubte ihr ins Gesicht, was wohl soviel heissen sollte wie: sicher trage ich dich noch... Sie lächelte, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst und sah Aragorn an.  
  
„Aragorn? Wir müssen uns eilen. Der Feind will mit seinen Schiffen früher als erwartet aufbrechen."  
  
Er fragte nicht, woher sie das wusste, er nickte nur und bestieg sein Pferd. Alle anderen taten es ihm gleich. Dann ging der Ritt weiter.  
  
-------  
  
Nach vier Tagen erreichten sie endlich den Hafen, in dem die feindlichen Schiffe lagen. Aragorn befahl dem Schattenheer, die Schiffe zu überfallen. Luthanwen schüttelte es. Sie wäre jetzt nicht gerne an der Stellte der Seefahrer gewesen... es war schrecklich, wenn man fühlte, wie die kalten Hände sich ausstreckten, nach einem griffen und die Seele ins Schattenreich zu entführen drohten... Die Untoten hatten grossen Erfolg, denn die Schiffe waren nach kurzer Zeit geräumt. Alle waren geflüchtet, ausser die angeketten Sklaven, doch diese blieben auf Befehl Aragorns unangetastet. Er sah sich um und nickte dann zufrieden.  
  
„Lasst uns nun nach Minas Tirith segeln. Sie werden unsere Hilfe dort dringend brauchen..."  
  
So wurden die Schiffe bestiegen und die Fahrt ging los. Luthanwen stand an der Reling und sah in die dunklen Tiefen des Anduin hinab. Die Schiffe glitten beinahe lautlos durchs Wasser, so schnell und leicht, als wären sie Fische. Plötzlich war es Luthanwen, als sähe sie im Wasser einen leuchtenden Schein. Sie strengte ihre Augen an, um zu sehen, was es war, schreckte dann jedoch zurück. Es war Saurons Auge. Luthanwen wollte wegsehen, doch der Anblick hielt sie gefangen. Eine grausame Stimme erklang in ihrem Kopf.  
  
„Wo bist du? Ich spüre deine Anwesenheit, Halbelbe, doch weiss ich nicht, wo du bist. Zeige dich!"  
  
„Weshalb sollte ich deinem Befehl folgen?"  
  
„Weil ich Mittelerdes Herrscher sein werde, sobald ich den Ring bekommen habe. Niemand wird mir dann etwas entgegenzusetzen haben."  
  
„Du wirst den Ring nicht erhalten, egal, wo du suchst. Ich bin ihm näher als du, denn weiss ich, wo er sich befinden könnte."  
  
„Nenn mir den Ort!", kreischte Sauron.  
  
Schmerz durchzuckte Luthanwen, doch sie hielt stand.  
  
„Was bietest du mir dafür?"  
  
„Dein Leben!"  
  
„Mein Leben habe ich auch, wenn ich dir seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht nenne, denn du kannst mir nichts anhaben."  
  
„Du wirst deine Freunde nach dem Krieg lebend wiedersehen."  
  
„Auch das kann ich ohne dich haben. Lass dir etwas einfallen, das mich wirklich reizen könnte."  
  
„Einen Teil der Herrschaft über Mittelerde!"  
  
Sauron schien nun in Panik zu geraten. Seine Stimme wurde hastig. Luthanwen triumphierte innerlich. Er wollte um alles in der Welt den Ring haben, und er würde Luthanwen alles dafür geben. Erneut wurde sie von einer heftigen Schmerzwelle geschüttelt. Sauron wurde ungeduldig. Fieberhaft überlegte Luthanwen, wie sie sich von ihm lösen könnte, doch es fiel ihr nichts ein. Doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie starke Hände ihren Kopf zur Seite drehten. Saurons Auge verschwand. Erschöpft lehnte sich Luthanwen an die Reling. Vor ihr stand Aragorn, sein Gesicht ein einziges Bild von Sorge.  
  
„Was hast du da unten gesehen?"  
  
„Sauron."  
  
„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"  
  
„Ich sagte ihm, ich wüsste, wo der Eine Ring sei. Daraufhin hat er mir allerhand nette Dinge angeboten, doch nichts, was ich nicht auch ohne ihn haben könnte."  
  
Aragorn schwieg, sein Gesichtsausdruck nun unergründlich. Luthanwen seufzte.  
  
„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken über Sauron. Kümmere dich um den Krieg und um Gondor. Dies ist nun wichtiger, denn Sauron ist verwirrt und im Zweifel über das, was er nun tun soll. Nutze das und führ ihn weiter in die Irre, so du das vermagst. Und ich weiss, dass du das könntest. Saurons schlimmster Albtraum ist, dass einer von uns beiden an den Einen Ring kommen würde. So lass uns zusammen mit ihm reden! Er soll sehen, welch mächtige Gegner ihm gegenüber stehen. Sein Auge wird sich auf uns richten, und so kann Frodo sicher zum Schicksalsberg gelangen. Machen wir ihn glauben, wir beide hätten den Ring!"  
  
„Weise sind deine Worte, doch glaubst du nicht, dass er uns durchschauen wird?"  
  
„Nein, nicht solange wir glaubhaft sind. Er wird in Panik geraten, wenn wir ihm drohen, zusammen den Thron Mittelerdes besteigen zu wollen! Er hätte uns nichts entgegenzusetzen, das weisst du."  
  
„Du könntest diesen Plan ohne mich ausführen, denn du wärst alleine nur schon stärker als Sauron."  
  
„Nein. Ich stehe schon zu sehr im Banne des Schattens, denn ansonsten hätte ich Sauron nie gesehen. Ohne dich wäre ich noch immer im „Gespräch"mit Sauron, denn ich konnte mich nicht befreien. Wir werden einander brauchen, um Sauron so sehr in Zweifel zu stürzen, dass er einen Fehler macht. Wir müssen Frodo Zeit verschaffen, denn niemand weiss, wo er jetzt ist und wie lange er noch brauchen wird."  
  
„Dann werden wir also Sauron weismachen, wir wollten als dunkles Königspaar Mittelerde beherrschen?"  
  
„Genau." 


	21. Minas Tirith

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
-------  
  
**Kapitel 20**  
  
_**Minas Tirith  
**_  
Aragorn seufzte. Luthanwen konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass es ihm nicht passte, doch er wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand.  
  
„Gut. Dann versuchen wir es... aber wie?"  
  
„Palantir", erwiderte Luthanwen knapp.  
  
„Wenn du meinst..."  
  
„Ja, stell dir vor, ich meine! Aragorn! Denk daran, wir tun es für Mittelerde. Und deine Arwen wird es schon verstehen... ich nehme dich ihr nicht weg, keine Sorge."  
  
Für diese Bemerkung erntete sie einen Blick, der bestimmt hätte tödlich sein können... Luthanwen hob abwehrend ihre Hände.  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich sag nichts mehr. Wann willst du es versuchen?"  
  
„Es muss wohl bald geschehen. In Minas Tirith werden wir Zeit genug finden. Doch erst gilt es, eine Schlacht zu schlagen..."  
  
Luthanwen nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Wasser zu. Nichts war dort mehr zu sehen, bis auf das Spiegelbild der Sterne.  
  
-------  
  
Von Minas Tirith war Schlachtenlärm zu hören und der beissende Geruch des Todes lag in der Luft. Schwerter klirrten, Schreie von Menschen und Orks erfüllten die schwindende Nacht. Luthanwen stand am Bug des grössten Schiffes, ihre Hand am Griff ihres Schwertes. Der Wind spielte mit einigen Strähnen schwarzen Haars, das sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatte. Sie trug wieder Hosen und Hemd und sie fühlte sich darin um einiges wohler als in Eowyns Reitkleid. Ihre Augen sahen auf das Schlachtfeld vor Minas Tirith. Ein heftiger Kampf tobte, und es sah schlecht aus für Gondor. Olifanten tummelten sich, grimmig dreinsehende Orks schlachteten gnadenlos ihre Gegner ab. In der Stadt selbst loderten Feuer. Der äusserste Ring musste gefallen sein. Immer deutlicher sah Luthanwen die Einzelheiten der Schlacht, und ihr Herz zog sich bei dem Anblick zusammen. Sicher, es war nicht ihre erste Schlacht, aber einer solchen Anzahl gegnerischer Krieger war sie noch nie gegenübergestanden. Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete die Schiffe. Die Untoten standen erwartungsvoll an Deck und ein unheimliches Feuer glühte in ihren Augen. Luthanwen sah, wie am Mast ihres Schiffes eine Flagge gehisst wurde. Der weisse Baum von Gondor war darauf abgebildet, darüber das Wahrzeichen Elendils, sieben Sterne unter einer Krone. Aragorn trat nun an Deck. Luthanwen verbeugte sich vor ihm. Der König Gondors war zurückgekehrt. Aragorn bedeutete ihr, sich wieder aufzurichten und zu ihm zu treten.  
  
„Sieh. Minas Tirith ist in grosser Bedrängnis. Auch das Totenheer wird nicht viel gegen unsere Feinde ausrichten können... sag, gibt es noch Hoffnung?"  
  
Luthanwen lächelte und deutete auf die im Wind flatternde Flagge.  
  
„Du fragst, ob es noch Hoffnung gibt? Der König Gondors ist zurückgekehrt. Sieh dir die Männer an, die dein Wappen erblickt haben", sagte sie und zeigte auf das Schlachtfeld, „sie sind von Hoffnung erfasst, während die Orks schreiend vor Angst davonlaufen. Du wirst diese Schlacht zu einem guten Ende führen, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, König von Gondor. Deine Krieger sind dir treu ergeben, du hast Théoden an deiner Seite, und die Toten werden alles für ihre Erlösung tun. Gondor ist stark, auch wenn es nicht so aussehen mag."  
  
„Ich danke dir. Weise sind deine Worte, genau wie die von gestern Abend. Gondor wird siegen!"  
  
Die Schiffe legten nun an und die Toten strömten einer Flutwelle gleich aufs Schlachtfeld. Südländer, Ostlinge und Orks ergriffen die Flucht, die Olifanten schwankten unkontrolliert durch die Mengen. Die Pferde von Aragorns Begleitern wurden an Land geführt, und Luthanwen bestieg sofort Alagos. Dann zog sie ihr Schwert und folgte Aragorn in die Schlacht. Orkkopf um Orkkopf rollte, bis Luthanwen plötzlich die Anwesenheit der Nazgûl spürte.  
  
„Oh nein...", flüsterte sie.  
  
Das war das letzte, was nie nun gebrauchen konnte. Nur mit Mühe hielt sie ihren Kopf frei, doch blieb der übliche Ohnmachtsanfall aus. Etwas erstaunt aber sichtlich erfreut darüber kämpfte Luthanwen weiter. Plötzlich hörte sie einen gellenden Schrei, der wohl kaum aus einer menschlichen oder Orkkehle stammte. Suchend sah sie sich um und entdeckte schliesslich einen Schatten, der sich in der Luft verflüchtigte. Luthanwen liess Alagos wenden und ritt hin. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot war alles andere als erbaulich. Da lag Théoden, von seinem gefallenen Pferd erdrückt. Etwas weiter weg von ihm eine schlanke Gestalt und daneben ein Reittier der Nazgûl und ein schwarzer Umhang, auf dem eine schwarze Krone lag. Was war hier geschehen? Plötzlich regte sich etwas.  
  
„Merry!"  
  
Luthanwen sah entsetzt auf den kleinen Hobbit herunter, der vor ihren Füssen zu Boden gefallen war. Sein Schwertarm hing seltsam leblos an seiner Seite hinunter und auf seinem Gesicht war ein dunkler Schatten zu sehen. Langsam dämmerte es Luthanwen, was hier geschehen sein musste. Der Fürst der Nazgûl war gefallen, doch wie war das möglich? Es hiess in einer Prophezeiung, dass keines lebenden Mannes Hand es vermochte, den Schattenfürsten zu vernichten. Sie drehte die andere am Boden liegende Gestalt auf den Rücken und entfernte vorsichtig den Helm des Kriegers. Von wegen Krieger! Goldblondes Haar fiel in langen Strähnen über die Schultern der Gestalt, und Luthanwen erkannte mit Schrecken, wer das war: Eowyn! Die Schildmaid Rohans lag leblos am Boden, beinahe tot.  
  
Luthanwen tastete nach dem Puls der jungen Frau. Und ganz schwach erspürte sie ein Klopfen. Luthanwen sah sich um, entdeckte jedoch niemanden, der ihr hätte helfen können. Sie seufzte und griff dann schweren Herzens nach ihrer Magie. Luthanwen durfte nicht verantworten, dass Eowyn den Tod fand, wenn sie etwas tun konnte. Vorsichtig flösste Luthanwen ihrer Freundin etwas von ihrer Lebensenergie ein. Dann brach sie den Kontakt ab, als schon wieder die altbekannte Stimme zu hören war. Wütend versuchte Luthanwen, die Worte zu verdrängen, doch sie waren so laut, dass es unmöglich war.  
  
„Du wagst es also wieder... du weisst doch, dass du dich mir jedes Mal ein wenig mehr öffnest, oder? Törichtes Ding... bald wirst du mir nicht mehr widerstehen können und endlich wird Mittelerde mit Dunkelheit überzogen werden... wollen doch sehen, ob das nicht schon jetzt möglich ist..."  
  
Luthanwen spürte, wie ein Schatten sich über ihr Herz legte. Sie hatte dem Einen Ring wirklich nichts entgegenzusetzen... sie wollte schon aufgeben, als sie an Legolas denken musste. Seine blauen Augen tauchten vor ihr auf und ihr Strahlen gab Luthanwen Kraft. Mit aller Macht stiess sie den Ring von sich, und es gelang ihr. Sie konnte wieder frei denken. Leise dankte sie den Valar dafür, dass es diesen Elben gab. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Eowyn zu. Merry war wieder aufgestanden, schwankte jedoch gefährlich.  
  
„Was ist mit ihr? Sie... sie ist doch nicht tot?"  
  
„Nein, Merry. Sie lebt noch, doch sie muss dringend Hilfe bekommen. Bleib hier und pass so gut wie möglich auf, ja? Ich bin gleich wieder da..."  
  
Und weg war sie. Merry sah verdutzt in die Richtung, in die Luthanwen verschwunden war, setzte sich dann aber neben Eowyn auf den Boden.  
  
-------  
  
Luthanwen trieb Alagos zu höchster Eile an, und doch ging es ihrer Meinung nach viel zu lange, bis sie die Mauern von Minas Tirith erreichte. Doch wurde ihr schnell klar, dass sie von hier keine Hilfe zu erwarten hatte. So machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Gefährten, konnte jedoch keinen ausfindig machen. Leise vor sich hin fluchend schlug sie einem grossen Ork den Kopf ab und ritt dann weiter. Da plötzlich sah sie Elladan in ihrer Nähe. Er war einer von Elronds Söhnen und beherrschte die Heilkunst, und obwohl sie ihn nicht mochte war sie auf seine Hilfe angewiesen.  
  
„Herr Elladan!", rief sie.  
  
Der Elb drehte den Kopf.  
  
„Was wünscht Ihr? Ihr seht, ich bin beschäftigt..."  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Die Schildmaid Rohans braucht Eure Heilkünste, und zwar sofort!"  
  
„Nun, wenn dem so ist, so werde ich Euch natürlich folgen, aber..."  
  
„Was immer Ihr sagen wollt, es kann nicht wichtiger sein als Eowyn! So kommt endlich!"  
  
Widerwillig folgte der Elb Luthanwen durch das Schlachtengetümmel.  
  
-------  
  
Luthanwen sass in den Häusern der Heilung am Bett ihrer Freundin und betrachtete deren Gesicht. Noch immer ging es Eowyn nicht besser, sie schlief einen dunkeln Schlaf, von Schatten bedroht. Luthanwen hob den Kopf, als die Tür aufging. Aragorn, Gandalf und Eomer traten ein, auf den Gesichtern Besorgnis. Luthanwen erhob sich um Aragorn Platz zu machen, der sich nun über Eowyn beugte.  
  
„Ich brauche Athelas...", murmelte er.  
  
„Athelas? Du wirst es hier wohl kaum finden... Gondors Heiler betrachten es als nutzlos", meinte Luthanwen. Aragorn seufzte und rief nach einer Heilerin.  
  
„Sagt, gute Frau, habt Ihr Athelas im Hause? Königskraut wird es in der Gemeinsprache genannt."  
  
„Nein, mein Herr, das haben wir nicht. und wozu auch? Es mag wohl lieblich duften, doch besitzt es keinerlei Heilkräfte und..."  
  
„Besorgt mir welches! Leben hängen davon ab!"  
  
Die Frau machte sich davon, während Aragorn sich nun Merry und einem jungen Mann zuwandte, die ebenfalls in dem Raum lagen.  
  
„Wer ist das?", fragte Luthanwen Gandalf und deutete auf den jungen Mann.  
  
„Dies ist Faramir, Denethors Sohn, der neue Statthalter von Gondor. Denethor ist heute von uns gegangen, vom Wahnsinn erfasst liess er sich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen."  
  
Luthanwen wollte noch etwas fragen, doch die Tür ging wieder auf und die Heilerin kam wieder, in ihren Händen bereits verdorrtes Athelas. Aragorn bedankte sich und verlangte nach einer Schüssel mit heissem Wasser. Er zerrieb die Blätter darin und ein angenehm frischer Duft breitete sich im Raum aus. Aragorn wusch Eowyn nun die Stirn mit diesem Wasser und rief sie beim Namen. Erst geschah nichts, doch dann bewegte sie sich im Schlaf. Sie war unter die Lebenden zurückgekehrt. Luthanwen sah Aragorn dankbar an, welcher sich nun Merry und Faramir widmete. Eomer rief weiter Eowyns Namen, und die junge Frau schlug die Augen auf.  
  
„Dunkel habe ich geträumt... was ist geschehen?"  
  
„Du hast den Fürst der Nazgûl besiegt, meine Freundin", sagte Luthanwen leise.  
  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich... ich glaubte auch, dass Théoden gefallen ist. Sag, ist dies wahr?"  
  
Luthanwen nickte nur und sah, wie sich in Eowyns Augen Tränen sammelten. Doch sogleich verschwanden sie wieder, und Eowyns Gesicht war wieder so regungslos wie zuvor. Sie schloss wieder die Augen, um in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu gleiten.  
  
-------  
  
Luthanwen stand am Fenster ihrer Kammer in der Zitadelle von Minas Tirith und sah auf die abendliche Stadt hinunter. Tod und Verwüstung hatten sich ihren Weg gesucht, auf den Feldern vor der Stadt brannten Leichenfeuer. Nachdenklich starrte sie auf das Bild vor sich, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie sich Hände um ihre Taille legten.  
  
„Hat man dich nicht gelehrt, dass man anklopft, bevor man ein Zimmer betritt?", fragte sie lächelnd.  
  
„Ich habe geklopft, aber du hast mich nicht gehört... da dachte ich, ich müsse nachsehen, ob du noch lebst", antwortete Legolas.  
  
„Dann verzeih mir meine Unaufmerksamkeit. Was ist?"  
  
„Was soll sein? Ich wollte mich wirklich nur überzeugen, ob du die Schlacht ganz überstanden hast..."  
  
„Hab ich, wie du siehst. Und wie steht es mit dir?"  
  
Luthanwen drehte sich um und betrachtete den Elben vor sich. Er sah so gut aus wie immer, nichts wies darauf hin, dass es noch nicht allzu lange her war, dass er in einer Schlacht gekämpft hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an und strich mit einer Hand sanft über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts geschehen ist..."  
  
„Ich genauso. Du glaubst nicht, wie erleichtert ich war, als ich hörte, dir sei ausnahmsweise nichts passiert."  
  
Luthanwen grinste ihn an.  
  
„Tja, ich kann eben doch auf mich selbst aufpassen..."  
  
Legolas sah sie jedoch ernst an.  
  
„Die Nazgûl waren hier. Wie kommt es, dass dir nicht wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde?"  
  
„Ich hab an dich gedacht...", flüsterte sie leise. „Bis jetzt warst es jedes Mal du, der mich gerettet hat, nie kam irgendetwas gegen dich an... als ich in Helms Klamm zwischen Leben und Tod schwebte, war es dein Bild, das mich ins Leben zurückholte. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit den Toten genauso. Und bei den Nazgûl..."  
  
Legolas lächelte nun auch, und die beiden versanken in einem innigen Kuss. 


	22. Ein gewagter Plan

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: So, hier Kapitel Nr. 21. Danke für die Reviews an Darklayka (muss ich das Zitat jetzt verstehen? #grins# ich hoffe nicht, sonst bin ich nämlich masslos überfordert... #lol#) und JustSarah.  
  
-------  
  
**Kapitel 21  
**  
_Ein gewagter Plan  
_  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Luthanwen von der lauten Stimme Gimlis geweckt.  
  
„He Luna! Aragorn will dich im Turmzimmer sprechen! Mach dass du aufstehst, es scheint ziemlich dringend zu sein! Ach, und hast du den Elben gesehen? Ich kann ihn nirgends finden..."  
  
Luthanwen grinste vor sich hin. Logisch, wenn dieser Elb die Nacht bei ihr verbracht hatte... sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging ins nebenanliegende Bad, um sich halbwegs vorzeigbar zu machen. Sie schlüpfte in eine bequeme Hose und ein weites Hemd, flocht ihr Haar zu einem Zopf und suchte dann nach ihren Stiefeln. Sie fand sie unter dem Bett. Dann hauchte sie dem schlafenden Legolas einen Kuss auf den Mund und machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm. Aragorn war bereits oben, und als Luthanwen den Palantir in der Mitte des Raumes sah, wusste sie, dass Aragorn sich endgültig für ihren Vorschlag entschieden hatte.  
  
„Du willst es also tun..."  
  
„Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Bist du bereit?"  
  
Luthanwen nickte nur und trat zum Palantir. Aragorn stellte sich neben sie und streckte seine Hand über dem Stein aus. In seinem Inneren begannen sich Schatten zu rühren, bis ein orangerotes Licht den Stein erfüllte und den Blick auf Saurons Auge freigab. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, dann aber erklang Saurons Stimme.  
  
„Wer bist du?"  
  
„Das ist nicht wichtig...", antwortete Aragorn.  
  
„Doch! Ich will es wissen!"  
  
„Du brauchst dieses Wissen nicht, Sauron!", meldete sich nun Luthanwen.  
  
„Schon wieder du, Halbelbe! Hast du über mein Angebot nachgedacht?"  
  
„Dein Angebot? Einen Teil der Herrschaft über Mittelerde? Glaub mir, Sauron, ich bin der Herrschaft über Mittelerde bereits näher als du in deinen Träumen! Denn hier stehe ich, zusammen mit jenem, an dessen Seite ich herrschen werde! Und du wirst uns nichts entgegenzusetzen haben!"  
  
Saurons Kreischen erfüllte das Turmzimmer.  
  
„Dein Kreischen nützt dir nichts, Sauron. Wir sind stärker als du."  
  
„Ihr habt nicht den Ring!"  
  
„Und was, wenn doch?"  
  
„Beweise es mir, Halbelbe!"  
  
Luthanwen holte tief Luft. Wenn das, was sie jetzt vorhatte, schief ging, war Mittelerde verloren.  
  
„Was tust du, Luna?"  
  
Luthanwen beachtete Aragorn nicht, sondern griff nach jenem Teil ihrer Magie, die von einem dunklen Schatten beherrscht wurde. Die Macht des Ringes. Luthanwen wurde Teil dieses Schattens, und im Turmzimmer wurde es schlagartig stockfinster. Nichts an Luthanwen erinnerte mehr an die Halbelbe, sie war nur noch eine Schreckgestalt. Aragorn erkannte, dass sie so als Herrscherin über Mittelerde sein würde. Ihre Stimme klang seltsam entfernt, als sie nun sprach.  
  
„Sieh, Sauron! Ich bin Mittelerdes neue Herrscherin! Zusammen mit dem König Gondors werden diese Lande auf ewig in Dunkelheit versinken. Schwarze Wolken schweben über Minas Tirith. Hier wird meine Herrschaft beginnen. Gondor wird das Zentrum der Dunkelheit sein, Orkscharen werden sich hier sammeln, um die ganze Welt mit Schatten zu überziehen. Die Elben werden verkümmern, die Zwerge unter ihren Bergen begraben werden, die Hobbits werden sterben und die Menschen verzweifeln, in Gefangenschaft werden die jetzt noch freien Völker ihrem Untergang entgegen gehen. Nur die Dunkelheit wird überleben, denn nur sie ist stark. Krieg wird von nun an Mittelerdes Alltag sein, und du, Sauron, du wirst untergehen!"  
  
Sauron kreischte noch einmal laut auf, dann war sein Bild verschwunden. Doch Luthanwen war noch immer jene schattenhafte Gestalt, die Mittelerde in den Untergang schicken würde. Sie kämpfte mit sich selbst, das konnte Aragorn sehen. Er zog sein Schwert, denn wenn Luthanwen verlieren würde, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie müsste sterben.  
  
-------  
  
Luthanwen kämpfte gegen den Schatten in sich selbst. Ihre dunkle Seite verlangte nach Macht, und so wie es aussah, würde sie gewinnen. Luthanwen war schwach, das wusste sie. Sie hatte dem Schatten kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen. Luthanwen sträubte sich dagegen, als ihr Dunkles Ich sie aus ihrem Körper verbannen wollte.  
  
‚Nein!', schrie sie in Gedanken. ‚Dies ist mein Körper, meine Hülle, und du wirst sie nicht für deine dunklen Machenschaften bekommen. Ich gewährte dir Einlass, und nun willst du dich meiner bemächtigen. Doch ich werde es nicht zulassen!'  
  
Luthanwen vernahm ein grausames Lachen.  
  
‚Du kannst dich mir, deiner dunklen Seite, nicht widersetzen. Wie auch? Es gibt nichts, das dich retten könnte, du törichtes Ding. Ich werde nun den Ring zu mir rufen!'  
  
‚Nein, wirst du nicht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Überhand gewinnst.'  
  
‚Und wie willst du das schaffen? Du hast niemanden, der dir helfen kann. Deine Freunde wenden sich schon gegen dich, siehst du? Aragorn hat sein Schwert gegen dich erhoben!'  
  
‚Ich bin bereit zu sterben, wenn du dafür nicht an die Macht kommst. Mein Leben würde ich für Mittelerde geben! Auch wenn Aragorn mich töten müsste. Ich würde mich seinem Schwert nicht widersetzten. Und du weisst: wenn ich sterbe, kannst auch du nicht überleben! Du wirst nur im Zweifel herrschen können, stets im Konflikt mit mir. Du wirst leicht zu stürzen sein, genauso wie Sauron!'  
  
‚Ach nein, das kleine Mädchen glaubt, ich könnte mich ihr nicht widersetzen! Mit der Zeit wirst du schweigen, dann, wenn alle Hoffnung verloren ist und deine Freunde bereits tot oder in Knechtschaft sind. Besonders einer...'  
  
‚Du wirst ihm nichts tun!'  
  
‚Oh doch! Er wird der erste sein, der sterben wird! Dein geliebter Legolas! Er ist nichts weiter als ein dreckiger Elb, was findest du an dem?'  
  
‚Du würdest es nicht verstehen, denn du weisst nicht, was Liebe ist. Ich bedaure dich dafür.'  
  
‚Du bedauerst mich? Wozu ist diese Liebe denn überhaupt gut? Sie bringt nur Schmerz mit sich, wenn sie nicht erwidert wird oder verloren geht.'  
  
‚Mag sein, dass sie Schmerz bringt, doch wirst du nie erfahren, wie es ist, zu lieben. Nichts, keine Macht der Welt, ist erfüllender als die Liebe. Sie wird alles überdauern, selbst wenn die Welt im Dunkel versinkt.'  
  
‚Was für ein Unsinn! Lass mich sehen, wie es dir ergeht, wenn dein Elb tot ist!'  
  
Der Schatten wollte sich in Bewegung setzen, doch Luthanwen blieb stark. Legolas würde nicht sterben.  
  
‚Du hast hier nichts verloren. Geh dorthin, wo du herkommst.'  
  
Mit einem lauten Zischen verschwand die Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Luthanwens Umrisse wurden wieder klar.  
  
„Lass dein Schwert, Aragorn. Du wirst es nicht gegen mich erheben müssen", sagte sie müde.  
  
Aragorn trat schnell zu ihr und stützte sie.  
  
„Was ist geschehen?"  
  
„Ich habe meine dunkle Seite besiegt. Ich werde die Herrschaft über Mittelerde nicht antreten."  
  
Aragorn atmete auf.  
  
„Ruh dich aus! Du hast viel geleistet."  
  
-------  
  
Luthanwen lag in einem weichen Bett und starrte an die Decke über ihr. Der Schatten war von ihr gewichen, sie war nun wieder frei. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. In den letzten Tagen war die Dunkelheit stets Teil von ihr gewesen, und nun, da sie frei war, kam ihr die Welt noch dunkler vor. Die Menschen verzweifelten, und Sauron würde nun diesen Krieg schnell beenden wollen. Er würde Gondor angreifen und er würde gewinnen. War es falsch gewesen, was sie getan hatte? Sie seufzte. Die Zukunft war so unklar...  
  
„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf. Es war richtig."  
  
Luthanwen setzte sich auf.  
  
„Nein Aragorn. Niemand vermag zu sagen, ob es richtig oder falsch war, denn niemand kennt die Zukunft. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten..."  
  
„Trotzdem. Es war gut, denn du hast uns mit deiner Tat zu einem Entschluss gezwungen."  
  
„Und der wäre?"  
  
„Wir greifen Mordor an."  
  
„Was wollt ihr damit erreichen? Es werden nur noch mehr Männer fallen. Aragorn, du treibst den Untergang der Menschen voran!"  
  
„Für uns gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit. Ausserdem müssen wir Saurons Auge von seinem Land lenken. So entgehen ihm vielleicht Frodo und Sam."  
  
„Es wird euer Verderben sein! Frodo und Sam werden niemals schnell genug sein..."  
  
„Auf dem Fluss sagtest du mir, dass es noch Hoffnung gebe, da der König Gondors zurückgekehrt ist. Und ich bin immer noch da. Meine Männer werden mir zu jedem Ende folgen, sei es nun hier in Minas Tirith oder vor dem schwarzen Tor. Ich persönlich würde das schwarze Tor vorziehen, doch es ist gleich. Entweder wir siegen oder wir verlieren. Die Menschen haben keine Wahl, denn entweder wir werden überleben oder wie du heute Morgen sagtest: wir werden verzweifeln. Aber wir Menschen sind nicht wichtig, genauso wenig wie die Elben oder die Zwerge. Auch wenn wir alle sterben: die Hoffnung wird erst mit Frodo sterben. Also hoffe auch du, wie du mir auf dem Schiff geraten hast."  
  
Luthanwen nickte langsam.  
  
„Wann geht ihr los?"  
  
„Morgen früh."  
  
„Ich werde da sein. Und ich werde hoffen."  
  
Luthanwen ritt neben Aragorn und ihren anderen Gefährten an der Spitze der Heere von Gondor und Rohan. Das schwarze Tor rückte unaufhaltsam näher, und damit die Entscheidung des Ringkrieges. Luthanwens Gedanken waren bei Frodo, flehten ihn an, bloss schnell genug zu sein und den Ring zu vernichten. Luthanwen schrak aus ihren Gedanken, als Legolas sein Pferd neben sie lenkte.  
  
„[Luna?]"  
  
„[Ja?]"  
  
„[Woran denkst du?]"  
  
„[An Frodo... daran, ob er wohl schnell genug sein wird...]"  
  
„[Er wird, bestimmt.]"  
  
„[Woher willst du das wissen? Bist du unter die Hellseher gegangen oder was?]"  
  
„[Nein... eigentlich nicht]", lachte Legolas. „[Aber ich könnte es ja mal versuchen...]"  
  
„[Bloss nicht! ich glaub ich würde es nicht mehr mit dir aushalten...]"  
  
„[Und was ist mit mir? Du bist Magierin, hast mich aber nie gefragt, ob mir das passt...]"  
  
„[Soweit kommt's noch! Am Ende frag ich dich sogar, ob ich was sagen darf!]"  
  
Nun erklang lautes Lachen von Aragorn und Gandalf, die das Gespräch mitgehört hatten.  
  
„[He ihr zwei! Seitz wann belauscht man die Gespräche anderer Leute?]"  
  
„[Ihr müsstet euch eben an einem anderen Ort unterhalten, wo euch niemand hören kann, wenn's euch so stört...]"  
  
„[In dunklen Zeiten haben selbst die Wände Ohren, das solltest gerade du wissen, Aragorn!]", meinte Luthanwen vorwurfsvoll. Aragorn verging das Lachen schlagartig.  
  
„[Du hast recht. Nirgendwo ist man heute mehr ungestört...]"  
  
„Herr? Da vorn ist das schwarze Tor..."  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Auf die letzten Kapitel von ‚Magiertochter' werdet ihr wahrscheinlich etwas länger warten müssen als gewohnt. Zwar sind alle bereits geschrieben, aber ich möchte sie noch etwas umändern da mir das bisherige Ende nicht gefällt. Ich sag nur so viel: es wird noch vier Kapitel und einen Epilog geben, dann ist Schluss.


	23. Die letzte Schlacht

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: So, es gibt endlich ein neues Kapitel. Die anderen werden (höchstwahrscheinlich) bald folgen... ich beeil mich mit dem Überarbeiten.  
  
-------  
  
**Kapitel 22**  
  
_Die letzte Schlacht_  
  
Luthanwen sah nach vorn, und tatsächlich: in einiger Entfernung war das Morannon, das schwarze Tor zu sehen. Mächtig und uneinnehmbar stand es dort, und niemand wusste, was sich hinter ihm verbarg. Obwohl Luthanwen sich sicher war, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. Nein, an Mordor war nichts gut... in den Gesichtern ihrer Gefährten konnte sie sehen, das alle das selbe wie sie dachten. Uneinnehmbar. Und alle dachten an das, was hinter den eisernen Torflügeln verborgen sein mochte... es dauerte noch etwas, bis Gondors Heer das Tor erreicht hatte, doch Luthanwen kam diese Zeit wie nichts vor. Viel zu schnell, so schien es ihr, standen sie vor Mordors Tor. Und kaum hatte Aragorn anhalten lassen, stiegen hinter dem Tor die verbliebenen acht Nazgûl auf ihren geflügelten Reittieren auf. Sie griffen jedoch nicht an, schwebten nur als dunkle Warnung über dem Morannon. Als Warnung? Wohl eher als Sicherheitsmassnahme, was zeigte, dass Sauron wusste, wer da kam. Sein Auge würde nun nicht mehr auf das Innere seines Landes gerichtet sein, sondern auf den Eingang zu seinem Reich, auf König Elessar und seine Begleiter.  
  
‚Ja, so ist es recht, Sauron!', dachte sich Luthanwen, ‚Werde blind für das, was innerhalb deines Reiches geschieht! Wende dein Auge von den bedeutenden Dingen ab und konzentriere dich darauf, Gondor zu vernichten. Es wird dein Ende sein.'  
  
Aragorn winkte seine Gefährten sowie Éomer mit sich. Er wollte Mordor nun seine Botschaft überbringen.  
  
„Kommt heraus! Gondors König ist hier!"  
  
Und nach einer schier ewigen Zeitspanne öffnete sich der eine Flügel des Tores, und heraus kam ein Mensch in Begleitung eines kleinen Trupps geritten. Ein äusserst hässlicher Mensch, sein Gesicht nur eine höhnische Fratze, und auch sonst hatte er mehr mit einem Ork als mit einem Menschen gemeinsam. Und doch... er war zu menschlich, als dass er ein Ork hätte sein können. Seine Stimme war glatt und schmierig und erinnerte an die Sarumans.  
  
„Gibt es in diesem verkümmerten Haufen jemanden, der fähig ist, meine Worte zu verstehen?"  
  
Niemand antwortete, doch Aragorn fasste den Sprecher Mordors ins Auge, bis dieser einige Schritte zurückwich.  
  
„Mir darf nichts geschehen, denn ich bin ein Gesandter!"  
  
„Selbst als Bote Mordors sollte man etwas höflicher sein!", sagte nun Gandalf, und seine Stimme war kalt.  
  
„Schweige du lieber, Gandalf, denn zu weit hast du dich schon vorgewagt! Lass sehen, ob du noch immer so vorlaut bist, wenn du dies hier gesehen hast!"  
  
Mordors Bote winkte einen Krieger heran, der ein Bündel trug. Er hielt etwas glänzendes in die Luft, und Luthanwen erkannte mit Schrecken, was es war: Frodos Mithrilpanzer! Und Sams Schwert... wo hatte der das bloss her? Doch sie sagte nichts, egal wie viele Fragen ihr auf der Zunge liegen mochten. In den Gesichtern ihrer Gefährten konnte sie sehen, dass auch sie die Gegenstände erkannt hatten. Der Bote sah äusserst zufrieden aus, denn er hatte den Schrecken auf den Gesichtern seiner Gegenüber gesehen. Schliesslich nahm Gandalf wieder das Wort.  
  
„Woher hast du das?"  
  
„Wir nahmen eine kleine Made gefangen... sie trug all diese wertvollen Dinge bei sich. Es war wohl ein Spion Gondors, nicht? Nun, wenn er euch wichtig war und ihr ihn wiedersehen wollt, so hört die Bedingungen, die das grosse Auge für seine Rückgabe stellt: Gondors Heer soll sich sofort zurückziehen, und alles Land östlich des Anduin geht an Mordor. Gondor und Rohan werden tributpflichtig und Isengard wird wieder aufgebaut. Es wird Sitz des neuen Statthalters von Mordor werden. Nehmt ihr an, so bekommt ihr euren Freund wieder, akzeptiert ihr diese Bedingungen nicht, so werdet ihr angegriffen und sämtliche Ländereien werden gewaltsam genommen."  
  
Luthanwen konnte sehen, dass Gandalf und Aragorn tief im Zweifel über das, was sie nun tun sollten, waren. Sie sah in die Fratze des Boten und liess sich seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein Widerspruch auf. Er hatte nur von einem Gefangenen gesprochen, doch waren es Frodos Panzerhemd und Sams Schwert gewesen, die er gezeigt hatte. Sie hob ihre Stimme.  
  
„Du lügst, Bote Mordors! Würden wir auf Saurons Bedingungen eingehen, so bekämen wir keinen Gefangenen ausgeliefert, denn ihr habt niemanden gefangen genommen!"  
  
Doch der Mensch lachte nur.  
  
„Wie schwach muss Gondor sein, wenn es selbst seine Weiber in den Krieg schickt... woher willst du wissen, Frau, dass wir keinen Gefangenen haben?"  
  
„Weil deine Worte im Widerspruch zu dem stehen, was wir wissen. Und selbst wenn ihr EINEN Gefangenen hättet: seine Mission wäre noch nicht verloren!"  
  
Und bei diesen Worten begriffen die anderen, was Luthanwen so sicher sein liess.  
  
„Zieh dich zurück, Stück Dreck, denn nicht länger werden wir das Gesetz achten, genauso wenig wie du es tatest, als du uns eine Lüge erzähltest!"  
  
Der Gesandte wich entsetzt zurück, als Aragorn sein Schwert zog. Er wendete sein Pferd und ritt blitzschnell zurück zum Tor, während sich Aragorn und seine Begleiter zurück zum Heer begaben. Kaum hatten sie einen kleinen Hügel erreicht und sich darauf platziert, begannen hinter dem eisernen Tor viele Trommeln und Hörner zu spielen. Orkstimmen erklangen, erfüllt von Mordlust und grenzenlosem Hass. Unbegründeter Hass, geschürt von Sauron. Luthanwen überprüfte ihre Waffen und wandte sich dann Aragorn zu. Von weitem mochte sein Gesicht gefasst wirken, doch wenn man direkt neben ihm stand, konnte man Zweifel und Unsicherheit darauf sehen. Luthanwen verstand ihn, schliesslich sollte hier über das Schicksal seines Volkes entschieden werden. Zudem taten die Nazgûl ihren Dienst. Gondors Krieger waren bei ihrem Auftauchen in sich zusammengesunken, nichts war mehr übrig von den stolzen Recken, die ihr Land hatten retten wollen. Doch Nazgûl hin oder her, so ging das nicht. Gondor hätte erst recht keine Chance, wenn sich Zweifel und Angst bereits jetzt breit machten. Aragorns Banner hing schlaff über ihren Köpfen, doch Luthanwen liess einen frischen Wind vom Meer her kommen. Er brachte Hoffnung mit sich, und die Gesichter der Männer um sie herum erhellten sich wieder ein wenig. Doch das winzigste bisschen Hoffnung erstarb, als sich die beiden Torflügel öffneten.  
  
Massen von Orks und wilden Menschen drängten sich durch das Tor, gleichzeitig schlossen Südmenschen von hinten und den Seiten den Kreis um Gondors Krieger. Bald schien es, als stünden Aragorn und seine Gefährten auf einer Insel in einem wogenden Meer aus Gestank und Dunkelheit. Gondor würde in kürzester Zeit dem Feind unterliegen. Wut baute sich in Luthanwen auf, als sie einen Mann nach dem anderen sterben sah. Fiebrig suchte sie in ihrer Magie nach etwas Helfendem, wobei sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie sich ihrem Innersten genähert hatte. Dort sass seit dem Gespräch mit Sauron durch den Palantir Luthanwens dunkle Seite, eingesperrt in einen Käfig aus Magie, hilf- und machtlos. Ohne ganz zu realisieren, was sie tat, öffnete Luthanwen den Käfig und liess das darin gefangene Dunkel frei, wurde eins mit ihm. Ihr Äusseres veränderte sich, ihre Umrisse wurden unscharf und dunkel. Bald musste Luthanwen erkennen, dass sie keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst hatte, doch glücklicherweise ging ihr dunkles Ich nicht auf Gondors, sondern auf Mordors Soldaten los. Sauron war der mächtigere Feind, um Gondor konnte man sich später kümmern. Um sie herum tobte die Schlacht, doch Luthanwens Körper bildete eine gefährliche Insel in dem Meer aus Tod. Selbst die Nazgûl flohen vor ihr, sie hatten erkannt, dass eine Macht, grösser als Sauron, aufstieg. Doch von Norden kamen nun Vögel geflogen, Gwaihir, der Windfürst, mit seinem Gefolge. Sie verwickelten die Nazgûl in einen erbitterten Kampf, und Luthanwen kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie. Es war Nebensache. Alles was nun zählte, war, Mordors Soldaten zu vernichten, darin war sich Luthanwen mit ihrer dunklen Seite einig, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen. Das Resultat war jedoch das selbe, reihenweise Orks wurden plötzlich von Dunkelheit ergriffen und erstickten jämmerlich darin. Doch waren es stets nur kleine Teile von Saurons riesiger Armee, und noch immer lichtete sich das Getümmel nicht. Luthanwen sah ihre Freunde gegen Höhlentrolle kämpfen. Sie hätten keine Chance, und so versuchte Luthanwen ihrer dunklen Seite einzureden, dass die Trolle gefährlich werden könnten. Es funktionierte.  
  
‚Wie dumm die Dunkelheit doch manchmal ist...', dachte sich Luthanwen, doch wohlwissend verbarg sie diesen Gedanken. Die Trolle wurden von unzähligen schwarzen Pfeilen durchbohrt, und sie begruben viele Orks, aber auch Soldaten Gondors unter sich, als sie umstürzten. Plötzlich begann die Erde zu beben und die Schlacht stand sofort still. Es war, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Niemand rührte sich, es war unheimlich still.  
  
Über dem Schicksalsberg stieg nun eine dunkle, schmale Säule gen Himmel, und Luthanwen konnte spüren, dass es etwas Böses war. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass nun das Ende der Welt gekommen sein musste, doch ihr Herz hoffte auf etwas ganz anderes. Etwas anderes, das doch auch das Ende einer Welt, das Ende eines Reiches, bedeuten würde. Die Vernichtung des Herrscherringes. Doch sprach alles dagegen, es wäre ein Wunder, wenn es Frodo gelungen wäre. Von Barad-dûr war nun ein markdurchdringender Schrei zu hören, und eine schwarze Gestalt erhob sich über dem dunklen Turm. Die Gestalt streckte ihre Hände aus, so als wollte sie Mittelerde ergreifen und verschlingen. Der Geist Saurons. Doch der Schatten verflüchtigte sich, wurde zu einem unbedeutenden dunklen Fleck, vom Winde beherrscht. Sauron war gefallen. Luthanwen spürte, wie das Dunkel sich von ihr löste, wie es Sauron ins Nichts folgte. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie schlug auf dem Boden auf, doch spürte sie keinen Schmerz. Nur Freiheit und Erleichterung. Von Barad-dûr waren unheimliche Geräusche zu hören, so, als würde Stein von übernatürlichen Mächten in Stücke gehauen. Um sie herum tobte wieder die Schlacht, und auch wenn sie sich der Gefahr bewusst war, so konnte sich Luthanwen nicht rühren. Es war, als hätte eine todesähnliche Starre von ihr Besitz ergriffen, die ihren Körper bewegungsunfähig machte und ihre Seele wurde von sanften Winden ergriffen und davongetragen. Sie sah viel, als sie von den Wolken hinunter auf die Erde blickte. Elend und Hunger, Grausamkeit und Hass, doch auch Liebe und Zufriedenheit, Glück und Eintracht, sah Luthanwen von oben. Nein, mehr konnte sie es spüren, wobei sie des öfteren die dunkleren Dinge sah. Die Welt war zerrüttet, und keine Stelle war auch nur ein bisschen heil geblieben. Unter ihr glänzte das Meer. Von den Anduinmündungen aus brach gerade ein Schiff mit Elben nach Valinor auf. Verblasste Gestalten, nur noch Schatten dessen, was sie einst gewesen waren. Die Zeit der Elben war vorbei, das musste Luthanwen nun zur Kenntnis nehmen. Lange schon schwebte dieser unangenehme Gedanke in ihrem Hinterkopf herum, doch nun war es eine bittere Tatsache. Das schöne Volk verliess Mittelerde, und irgendwann würden wohl auch Thalawen und Legolas ihrem Volk folgen.  
  
Legolas! Der Gedanke an ihn und ihre Freunde riss sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. In einem Wirbel aus Farben gelangte ihre Seele in Windeseile zurück zu ihrem Körper. Luthanwen sah nun wieder auf das Schlachtfeld vor dem Morannon – doch da war kein Schlachtfeld mehr... Gondors Soldaten standen auf einer Felsplatte und rundherum waren nur gähnende Abgründe zu sehen, die die Söldner Mordors verschluckt hatten. Ächzend erhob sich Luthanwen. Ihr tat alles weh, wenn sie auch nicht genau wusste warum. Suchend sah sie sich nach Alagos um, und entdeckte ihn etwas vom Schlachtfeld entfernt.  
  
‚Kluges Pferd...', dachte sie sich, während sie hinkend auf ihn zuging und seine Zügel mit einer recht zittrigen Hand packte. Das Tier schnaubte und Luthanwen hievte sich in den Sattel. Sie sah sich nach Aragorn um und entdeckte ihn inmitten seiner Soldaten. Sie wendete Alagos und ritt zu ihm hin.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: So, ich hoffe, das Ergebnis meiner Bemühungen hat gemundet... #ggg# noch an darklayka: ja, dann ist tatsächlich ‚schon' Schluss... #seufz# 


	24. Die Rückkehr der Hobbits

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...  
  
A/N: Netter Titel, nicht wahr? #grins# Nun ja... es geht also weiter, und das sogar schneller als erwartet #sich über sich selbst wunder#  
  
Danke an darklayka für dein Review!  
  
-------  
  
**Kapitel 23  
**  
_Die Rückkehr der Hobbits_  
  
Vor Aragorn liess Luthanwen ihren Hengst anhalten und neigte respektvoll den Kopf vor ihm. Trotz Schmutz und Ermüdung sah er so königlich aus wie auf dem Schiff, als er das erste Mal sein Banner in der Luft flattern liess. Doch Aragorn sah Luthanwen seinerseits genauso respektvoll an, denn sie hatte ihn das Fürchten gelehrt mit ihrer Verwandlung in den dunklen Schatten. Doch nun schien sie wieder die alte zu sein. Nichts wies mehr auf die grosse Macht hin, die Luthanwen in sich trug. Sie schien wie eine ganz normale Frau, abgesehen davon, dass es für eine Frau unüblich war, in Rüstung herumzulaufen.  
  
„Schön, dass du aus dem Schatten zurückgekehrt bist, Luna. Ich hatte schon Angst, du könntest die Kontrolle verlieren..."  
  
Luthanwen sah ihn ernst an.  
  
„Ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Und wenn ich die Orks und Südmenschen ausgelöscht hätte, wären Gondors Soldaten die nächsten gewesen, die hätten sterben müssen. Es war falsch von mir, es noch einmal mit meiner dunklen Seite aufnehmen zu wollen, und ich möchte dich dafür um Verzeihung bitten. Wäre Frodo sein Vorhaben nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt gelungen, würde Gondors König nun in Ketten liegen oder tot sein. Genauso Rohans Herrscher", sie wandte sich zu Éomer, der neben Aragorn stand. „Auch euch möchte ich um Verzeihung bitten, Éomer, Herr der Mark."  
  
Die beiden sahen Luthanwen lange an. Dann sprach Aragorn:  
  
„Für meinen Teil sei dir vergeben. Und ich denke, auch Éomer wird dies tun, nicht wahr?"  
  
Éomer nickte.  
  
„Auch Rohan vergibt Euch, Mylady. Keiner Dame, wie Ihr es seid, kann man lange ihre Taten verübeln."  
  
„Eure Worte ehren mich, Éomer. Doch glaube ich nicht, dass Ihr mich als Dame bezeichnen solltet, denn dies bin ich nicht."  
  
„In der Tat nicht, meine Liebe! Was hast du da bloss angestellt?"  
  
Die Worte stammten von Gandalf, der nun ebenfalls den Hügel hinaufgeritten kam, begleitet von Gimli und Legolas. Luthanwen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als sie sah, dass keiner der drei irgendwie verletzt worden war.  
  
„Was fiel dir ein, dich mit deiner dunklen Seite zu verbünden? Du hättest uns alle töten können!"  
  
„Weiss ich wohl, Vater. Ich habe unüberlegt gehandelt, denn ich konnte meine Stärke nicht einschätzen, genauso wenig wie die meiner Gegnerin. Doch nun ist sie endgültig vernichtet, denn ohne die Kraft des Ringes kann sie nicht bestehen. Doch sag, Vater, wo sind Frodo und Sam?"  
  
„Gwaihir, der Windfürst, ist auf der Suche nach ihnen. Doch kann niemand sagen, ob er sie auch finden wird, denn der Schicksalsberg könnte sie längst verschlungen haben."  
  
Betretenes Schweigen herrschte nach diesen Worten. Niemand hatte auch nur einen Gedanken an die missliche Lage der beiden heldenhaften Hobbits gedacht. Die beiden sassen jetzt auf dem wütenden Schicksalsberg, inmitten von Feuer und Asche. Ob sie wohl noch lebten? Luthanwen konnte es nicht sagen, doch ihre Augen und ihr Verstand sagten ihr, das es unmöglich war. Der Schicksalsberg spuckte Feuer, was das Zeug hielt. Unmöglich konnten zwei kleine Hobbits in dieser Flammenhölle überleben... Luthanwen zuckte zusammen, als eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte.  
  
„[Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken]", erklang Legolas' sanfte Stimme in ihrem Ohr.  
  
„[Schon gut. Ich war nur nicht darauf gefasst... was denkst du, wie mag es Frodo und Sam jetzt wohl ergehen?]"  
  
„[Ich weiss es nicht... vielleicht hat Mordors Feuer sie verschlungen, vielleicht konnten sie sich retten... niemand vermag es zu sagen, ehe nicht Gwaihir zurückkehrt. Hoffen wir, dass er die Hobbits mit sich bringt. Andernfalls... nun, wir werden sehen.]"  
  
Luthanwen lehnte sich erschöpft gegen Legolas. Sie war todmüde nach dem Kampf, ihre kurzzeitige Gefangenschaft im Dunkel war auch nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. Und ihre Seele von ihrer Reise zurückzuholen war auch nicht leicht gewesen. Luthanwen hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können. Legolas lächelte, als er dies bemerkte.  
  
„[Gedulde dich noch ein wenig mit schlafen. Die Soldaten stellen Zelte auf, du kannst dich bald ausruhen. Doch wie sieht es aus, wenn du hier in meinen Armen einschläfst?]"  
  
„[Erbärmlich... aber wenn ich ehrlich bin: es ist mir egal. Es halten mich ohnehin schon alle für verrückt, wegen der Sache mit meiner dunklen Magie. Warum also nicht auch noch als zimperlich und unstandhaft hingestellt werden?]"  
  
„[Weil ich mich dann kaum mehr mit dir sehen lassen könnte...]"  
  
„[Als ob dir das was ausmachen würde. Doch sieh: Gwaihir kehrt zurück.]"  
  
Legolas sah in die angedeutete Richtung und erblickte zwei mächtige Adler. Doch schienen sie keine Last zu tragen...  
  
„[Sie kehren ohne die Hobbits zurück...]"  
  
„[Bist du blind geworden? Nein, sie tragen zwei kleine Gestalten in ihren Klauen. Doch ob diese lebendig sind vermag ich nicht zu sagen.]"  
  
Es wurde nun sehr still, denn auch jene ohne Elbenaugen hatten die von Gandalf ausgesandten Adler erblickt. Nach kurzer Zeit schwebten Gwaihir und sein Begleiter dicht über dem Boden. Direkt bei der kleinen Menschenansammlung liess jeder ein kleines Bündel sachte zu Boden fallen. Es waren tatsächlich Frodo und Sam, über und über mit Russ bedeckt. Luthanwen lief sofort zu ihnen hin, genau wie Gandalf und Aragorn. Zu dritt beugten sie sich über die kleinen Gestalten und atmeten auf, als sie erkannten, dass die Hobbits noch lebten. Aragorn und Gandalf hoben je einen Hobbit auf und trugen sie von dem Hügel hinunter zu den bereits aufgestellten Zelten, wo sie auf weiche Liegen gebettet wurden. Aragorn holte aus einer Tasche etwas Königskraut hervor und zerrieb sie in heisses Wasser. Ein erfrischender Duft kam auf, doch gegen Luthanwens Müdigkeit konnte er nichts ausrichten. Als Aragorn die Hobbits behandelt hatte, vor allem Frodos rechte Hand, an der ein Finger fehlte, drehte er sich zu den anderen um. In seinem Gesicht stand nun auch die Erschöpfung.  
  
„Sie werden noch etwas schlafen. Und das sollten auch wir nun tun, denn einige von uns", dabei wanderte sein Blick in Richtung Luthanwen, „können sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. Es sind Zelte für uns aufgestellt worden. Folgt mir."  
  
-------  
  
Als Luthanwen nach scheinbar ewig langem Schlaf die Augen öffnete, sah sie in zwei strahlend blaue Augen. Verwirrt schloss sie die ihren wieder. Darauf hörte sie ein Lachen.  
  
„[Was denn, du Schlafmütze! Willst du noch mehr verschlafen?]"  
  
Luthanwen setzte sich auf.  
  
„[Verschlafen? Was hab ich denn wichtiges verpasst?]"  
  
„[Die Hobbits sind wieder aufgewacht und haben uns erzählt, was geschehen ist.]"  
  
„[Oh... wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?]"  
  
„[Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen. Du würdest dich nur aufregen...]"  
  
„[Glaubst du? Ich nicht. Aber ich kann ja auch die anderen fragen...]"  
  
„[Mach das, wenn du's nicht lassen kannst. Allerdings solltest du dich vielleicht zuerst frisch machen.]"  
  
Legolas wies auf eine mit dampfendem Wasser gefüllte Wanne, die im Zelt stand.  
  
‚Badewasser auf dem Schlachtfeld? Na so was...', dachte sich Luthanwen, stand dann jedoch auf. Legolas verliess das Zelt und Luthanwen liess sich ins warme Wasser sinken.  
  
-------  
  
Etwas später sass sie vor Aragorn in seinem Zelt. Er erzählte ihr, was die Hobbits alles erlebt hatten. Wie sie Gollum als Führer nahmen, dass dieser sie durch die Totensümpfe geführt hatten, dann die Gefangenschaft bei Faramir, Minas Morgul, die Treppen und der Tunnel, die Spinne Kankra, Frodos Gefangenschaft in Minas Morgul, wie die beiden dann in Orkrüstungen entkommen konnten, die lange und beschwerliche Reise zum Schicksalsberg, wie Sam Frodo den Berg hinauf zur Schicksalskluft getragen hatte, dass Frodo den Ring nicht hatte hineinwerfen können, wie er sich den Ring übergestreift hatte, sein Kampf mit Gollum und dass dieser schlussendlich Frodos Finger mit dem Ring abgebissen hatte und dann in die Kluft gestürzt war. Was danach geschehen war, hatte jedoch keiner der Hobbits mehr gewusst, anscheinend waren sie zu erschöpft gewesen. Luthanwen stützte nachdenklich ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Hobbits trotz alldem, was ihnen im Weg gestanden war, ihren Auftrag erfüllt hatten. Und dass Gollum schlussendlich für die Vernichtung des Herrscherringes verantwortlich war... nie hätte Luthanwen gedacht, dass diese Kreatur ganz Mittelerde retten würde... und doch war es so. Luthanwen sah auf, als der Eingang zum Zelt verdunkelt wurde. Ein junger Soldat trat ein.  
  
„Herr? Wann sollen wir mit dem Abbauen der Zelte beginnen?"  
  
„Jetzt. Unsere Schlafmütze ist aufgewacht, wir können zurück nach Minas Tirith reiten."  
  
Luthanwen bedachte Aragorn mit einem ärgerlichen Blick.  
  
„So lange werde ich wohl kaum geschlafen haben, oder?"  
  
„Wenn du eine Woche als ‚nicht so lang' bezeichnest..."  
  
„Eine Woche? Unmöglich! Du hast dich sicher verzählt, oder?"  
  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Du hast tatsächlich eine Woche lang geschlafen und damit sogar die Hobbits übertroffen. Aber nimm's nicht zu schwer, es ist verständlich."  
  
Gandalf war eingetreten und Luthanwen sah ihn prüfend an. Es schien, als wäre er um einige Jahre jünger geworden, denn die Sorgen, die ihn zu einem alten Mann gemacht hatten, waren von ihm abgefallen. Dann murrte sie leise vor sich hin:  
  
„Verständlich vielleicht, aber blamierend..."  
  
Nun lachten Aragorn und Gandalf, und auch Luthanwen konnte nicht lange ernst bleiben, doch sie fing sich bald und wandte sich dann an Aragorn.  
  
„Was wird geschehen, wenn du nach Minas Tirith zurückkehrst?"  
  
Aragorn verstummte und schien die Zeltwand mit seinen Blicken durchlöchern zu wollen. Dann seufzte er.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich wird die Krönung dann stattfinden."  
  
„Na also. Das ist doch gut, nicht?"  
  
Aragorn nickte zögernd. Er schien nicht wirklich glücklich darüber zu sein. Aber warum? Ratlos sah Luthanwen zu Gandalf, doch dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und verliess das Zelt. Luthanwen dachte nach. Was stand Aragorns Glück als König im Weg? Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich. Arwen! Sie war nicht hier... und Luthanwen konnte sich denken, dass Elrond einiges gegen eine Verbindung zwischen Arwen und Aragorn einzuwenden hatte. Verständlich, denn welcher Elb wollte seine Tochter schon der Sterblichkeit überlassen? Luthanwen legte Aragorn ihre Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Es ist Arwen, nicht?"  
  
„Ja. Elrond will, dass sie nach Valinor segelt..."  
  
„Will sie es?"  
  
„Sie versprach mir, hier zu bleiben. Doch glaube ich mittlerweile nicht mehr daran."  
  
„Warum nicht? Sie gab dir ihr Wort, hat darauf vertraut, dass du einst zurückkehren würdest, obwohl der Ausgang dieses Krieges mehr als unklar war. Glaubst du, das Wort einer Frau ist nichts wert?"  
  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Es ist nur... seit wir uns unsere Liebe schworen ist soviel geschehen..."  
  
„Wenn Arwen dir ihre Liebe geschworen hat, so wird sie nicht nach Valinor segeln. Glaube mir."  
  
Als Aragorn die entschlossene Miene und das leichte Lächeln auf Luthanwens Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass sie recht hatte. Nun ebenfalls lächelnd ging er mit ihr vor das Zelt, um darauf zu warten, dass alle aufbruchfertig wären. 


	25. Fragezeichen

Disclaimer:alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...

A/N: Erst mal: grosses Sorry! Tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ihr (vorausgesetzt, hier liest noch jemand #g#) so lange warten musstet. Ich war in letzter Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt und hatte echt keine Zeit für Magiertochter, da ich nebenher momentan an drei anderen FFs schreibe. Jetzt habe ich allerdings (Gott sei Dank) endlich dieses Kapitel überarbeitet... das letzte und der Epilog folgen in Kürze #schwör#

-------

**Kapitel 24**  
_Fragezeichen_

Luthanwen schwieg während dem gesamten Ritt nach Minas Tirith vor sich hin. Sie dachte über alles mögliche nach, doch hauptsächlich über Legolas und sich. Was sollte nun werden? Der Ringkrieg war vorbei, sie würden nach Hause zurückkehren müssen. Legolas in den Düsterwald und sie... ja, wohin würde Luthanwen gehen? Sie wusste es nicht. Konnte sie mit Legolas gehen? Würde er sie mit sich nehmen? Oder würde alles zwischen ihnen nun zu Ende sein? War alles zwischen ihnen nur eine grosse Lüge gewesen und nun, da Luthanwen und Legolas nicht mehr gemeinsam reisen würden, zerbrechen? Luthanwen seufzte. So viele Fragen... und keine Antworten. Nur eines war klar: sie müsste mit Legolas reden, auch wenn ihr davor etwas graute. Was würde er nur von ihr denken, wenn sie einfach so vor ihn hinstand und ihn mit Fragen zu löchern begann?

Luthanwens Gedanken gingen in eine andere Richtung, als in ihrem Blickfeld die weisse Stadt auftauchte. Die Menschen hatten mit den Aufräumarbeiten begonnen und Minas Tirith begann in seiner alten Pracht zu glänzen. Auf den Gesichtern der Menschen war Freude und neue Hoffnung zu sehen. Nach so vielen Jahren würde Gondor endlich wieder einen König haben. Was konnte da noch schief gehen?

‚Eine Menge!', meinte eine boshafte Stimme in Luthanwens Hinterkopf. ‚Was, wenn Arwen doch nicht kommt? Aragorn wird in Trauer versinken und sein Land schlecht regieren. Es wird Aufstände geben, neuen Krieg und neues Elend...'

Luthanwen vertrieb den lästigen Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln. Nein, Arwen würde kommen. Keine Elbe schwor einem Mann ihre Liebe und verliess ihn dann, weil ihr Vater wollte, dass sie nach Valinor segelte. Allerdings... Arwen müsste ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgeben, wenn sie mit Aragorn den Bund eingehen wollte. Luthanwen fragte sich, was sie tun würde, wenn sie einen Sterblichen lieben würde. Wenn es wahre Liebe war, würde auch sie das ewige Leben aufgeben, auch wenn ihr bei dem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Was war das wohl für ein Gefühl, vor dieser Entscheidung zu stehen? Eine lange Zeit als Elbe zu verbringen und dann das alles aufzugeben, um eines Menschen Willens? Ein Leben, das im Tod enden würde... Luthanwen dankte den Valar dafür, dass sie wohl kaum jemals diese Entscheidung treffen müsste. Sie liebte Legolas, und diese Liebe würde sie niemals aufgeben.

„Womit wir wieder beim alten Thema wären", murmelte Luthanwen vor sich hin.

„Wie?", kam es von Gandalf, der neben ihr ritt.

„Ach nichts... ich war nur gerade in Gedanken versunken."

„Das hat man erkannt. Worüber grübelst du denn?"

„Über alles mögliche und unmögliche. Warum muss das Leben nur so kompliziert sein?"

„Na, du bist mir vielleicht eine! Kaum ist der Ringkrieg vorbei findest du schon etwas neues, worüber du dir Sorgen machen kannst..."

„Wer wäre ich, würde ich mir nicht ständig Sorgen machen?", lachte Luthanwen. „Nein, es ist nicht so, dass ich mir Sorgen machen würde... es lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe." ‚Und ob du dir Sorgen machst... aber das würdest du dir niemals eingestehen, nicht?'

„Nun, da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Aber vergiss diese Sache doch wenigstens Aragorn zuliebe. Es ist nicht mitanzusehen, wie du ständig deinen Gedanken nachhängst und in deiner eigenen Welt lebst. Wenigstens bei der Krönung und dem anschliessenden Fest solltest du dich zusammenreissen."

Luthanwen konnte einen leisen Vorwurf aus der Stimme ihres Vaters heraushören. War es wirklich so schlimm? Sie seufzte wieder einmal.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Gandalf nickte und richtete seinen Blick auf die Stadt vor ihm. Luthanwen tat es ihm gleich. Vor den Toren der Stadt hatten sich jubelnde Menschen gesammelt, die mit vor Freude strahlenden Gesichtern ihren König begrüssten. Aragorn lächelte in die Menge und ritt durch das grösste Tor hinein in seine Stadt, gefolgt von seinen Gefährten und König Éomer. Vor dem Palast wartete allerdings eine Überraschung: Elrond stand dort, und mit ihm Galadriel und Celeborn. Doch die Elbe, die Luthanwen um Aragorns Willen zu erblicken hoffte, war nicht da. Nirgendwo auch nur das kleinste Bisschen Arwen. Luthanwen konnte sehen, wie sich die Enttäuschung in Aragorns Augen schlich und er krampfhaft versuchte, seine Haltung zu bewahren. Kaum waren alle abgestiegen kamen die hohen Herrschaften auf Aragorn zu. Galadriel sprach als erste.

„Willkommen zurück, Gondors König. Froh ist die Stunde, in der Elessar in seine Stadt einreitet, und rauschend wird das Fest zu seinen Ehren sein."

Aragorn antwortete höflich:

„Wohl wahr, Herrin Galadriel. Ich fühle mich geehrt, Euch und Euren Gemahl hier zu sehen. Sagt, seit wann seid Ihr schon hier?"

„Wir kamen gestern zusammen mit Elrond von Bruchtal an. Doch die langen Reden können bis zum Abend warten. Ihr und Eure Gefährten sollten sich erst ausruhen und frisch machen!"

Luthanwen war Galadriel für diese Worte dankbar. Der Ritt hatte sie ziemlich ermüdet, obwohl sie doch so lange geschlafen hatte. Eine Dienerin führte sie in jenes Zimmer, das Luthanwen auch schon nach der Schlacht um Minas Tirith bewohnt hatte. Müde liess sie sich auf das weiche Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

-------

Wenig später wurde sie jedoch schon wieder von einem Klopfen an ihrer Tür geweckt. Missmutig setzte Luthanwen sich auf.

„Ja?"

Herein stürzte Éowyn. Luthanwen zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie erkannte ihre Freundin nicht wieder. Noch in Helms Klamm hatte sie nur mit trauriger Miene an Aragorn gedacht, denn obwohl die Schildmaid nie etwas erwähnt hatte, so hatte Luthanwen doch ihren Schmerz und die Liebe zu Aragorn erkannt. Doch jetzt sprühte sie wieder von Leben. Kein Schatten lag mehr über Éowyns Gesicht.

„Luna! Du errätst nie, was mir passiert ist!"

„Aragorn hat dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?"

„Nicht ganz."

„Was soll das heissen: ‚nicht ganz'? Hat dir ein anderer einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber..."

„Nein, sag's nicht. Lass mich raten."

Luthanwen war aufgestanden und betrachtete ihre Freundin genau.

„Du hast dich verliebt!", stellte sie dann fest.

Éowyn nickte und errötete leicht.

„Faramir...", hauchte sie dann.

Luthanwen musste grinsen.

„Und er?"

„Na ja... er sagte, ich sei das bezauberndste Geschöpf, das er je gesehen habe und es würde ihn ehren, würde ich ihn heute Abend auf dem Fest begleiten würde..."

„Meinen Glückwunsch."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, Legolas und du?"

Luthanwen sah zum Fenster hinaus und schwieg. Éowyn legte ihr einen Arm um die

Schultern und wartete geduldig.

„Ich weiss es nicht... ach Éowyn. Was soll denn nun werden? Der Ringkrieg ist vorbei, er wird zurück in den Düsterwald gehen. Und ich... wohin soll ich gehen? Er wird mich wohl kaum mit sich nehmen..."

Éowyn sah ihre Freundin überrascht an.

„Warum sollte er nicht?"

„Was weiss ich? Es könnte tausend Gründe geben..."

„Es könnte, sagst du selber. Es muss also nicht sein, was ich auch nicht glaube."

„Éowyn... was ist, wenn ich nicht mehr als eine nette Ablenkung während der schweren Zeit war? Was, wenn er mich nicht liebt?"

„Elben missbrauchen die Gefühle anderer nicht, das solltest du wissen, wo du doch dein ganzes Leben mit ihnen verbracht hast. Oder zumindest einen Teil davon."

„Aber Éowyn..."

„Nichts aber. Legolas liebt dich, das sieht man ihm von weitem an."

„Wenn du meinst..."

„Ich meine nicht, ich weiss! Himmel, Luna! Du machst dir einfach zu viele Sorgen, die alle mehr als nur unbegründet sind. Und ich glaube, du solltest langsam damit beginnen, dich für heute Abend fertig zu machen..."

„Jetzt schon?"

„Glaub mir, du wirst mir dankbar sein, dass ich dich geweckt habe..."

-------

Tatsächlich, Stunden später, kurz vor der Krönung, war Luthanwen Éowyn wirklich äusserst dankbar. Sie stand jetzt noch vor dem Spiegel und eine Dienerin zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum und überprüfte noch einmal ihre Frisur und ihr Gesicht. Obwohl Luthanwen fand, dass sie eigentlich fertig war. Sie trug ein Kleid aus weinroter Seide, ihr Haar war hochgesteckt und ihr Gesicht unauffällig geschminkt. Ja, so könnte sie zu Aragorns Krönung gehen... Betonung auf könnte, denn diese Dienerin war mit Luthanwens Aussehen offenbar nicht zufrieden.

„Herrin, seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr nicht noch etwas mehr Farbe auftragen wollt?", sagte sie und deutete auf Luthanwens Gesicht. Diese seufzte und entwand sich den Händen der Dienerin.

„Ja, ich bin sicher. Ausserdem, wenn ich jetzt noch mehr Zeit auf mein Aussehen verschwende komme ich zu spät. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich mir in letzter Zeit zu viele peinliche Dinge geleistet, als dass ich Aragorns Krönung verpassen könnte."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie das Zimmer und suchte sich einen Weg durch die langen Gänge des Palastes, bis sie am grossen Platz davor angekommen war. Es schien, als hätte sich das gesamte Volk Gondors darauf versammelt und warte nun darauf, dass etwas geschah. Luthanwen sah sich nach Éowyn um und entdeckte sie an der Seite eines jungen Mannes mitten in der Menge. Luthanwen zwängte sich durch die herumstehenden Menschen und kam sich bereits reichlich zerdrückt vor, als sie ihre Freundin endlich erreichte.

„Faramir?", fragte sie leise mit einem Blick auf den Mann neben Éowyn. Diese nickte.

„Lady Luthanwen, nehme ich an?"

„Richtig", meinte Luthanwen und wandte sich wieder an Éowyn. „Täusche ich mich oder hat sich das gesamte gondorianische Volk hier versammelt?"

„Nur die aus Minas Tirith. Und noch nicht einmal alle, denn viele sind noch in den Häusern der Heilung."

„Hmm...", machte Luthanwen und sah sich nach Legolas um, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends entdecken.

„Suchst du deinen Elben?"

„Wen sonst?"

„Man weiss ja nie... aber Legolas wirst du hier nicht finden, der ist bei seinem Volk?"

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Wie du willst... sieh!"

Éowyn deutete nach vorne zum weissen Baum, wo Aragorn, Gandalf und Gimli jetzt erschienen.

„Die Krönung beginnt..."


	26. Das grosse Glück

Disclaimer:alles gehört Tolkien, New Line Cinema und Tolkiens Familie, mir gar nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story...

A/N: So, das wäre (abgesehen vom Epilog) das letzte Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die Reviews!

-------

Kapitel 25 _Das grosse Glück_

Aufmerksam richtete Luthanwen ihre Augen auf das Geschehen. Gandalf nahm die uralte Krone von dem Kissen, das Gimli hielt, und setzte sie Aragorn auf den Kopf.

„Nun kommen die Tage des Königs. Mögen sie glückselig sein!", sagte er laut und verbeugte sich vor Aragorn. Dieser erhob sich und sah über die Menschenmenge hinweg. Luthanwen hörte ihm nicht zu, als er zu sprechen begann. Sie suchte nach Legolas, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends entdecken. Aber erst als Éowyn sie recht schmerzvoll in die Seite stiess sah sie wieder zu Aragorn. Er stimmte ein leises Lied an und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Luthanwens Gesicht. Die Szene war fast perfekt... es fehlte nur eine. Als ein erstauntes Raunen durch die Menge ging löste Luthanwen ihre Blicke von dem König und sah sich nach der Quelle des Erstaunens um. Sie musste sich ein leises Seufzen verkneifen, als sie Legolas an der Spitze eines Zuges von Elben erkannte. Er sah unverschämt gut aus... Luthanwens Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Elbe erkannte, die das Banner trug. Arwen... Luthanwen konnte nicht umhin erleichtert auszuatmen. Nun würde alles perfekt sein. Gondor standen glückliche Jahre bevor.

Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge, als Aragorn und Arwen sich in die Arme fielen. Luthanwens Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich jedoch bald dem Elben zu, der neben sie getreten war. Er lächelte sie an und griff nach ihrer Hand; es war ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit, die in seinen blauen Augen lag. Luthanwen hätte jubeln können. Mit einem Mal waren alle Fragen aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden und nur Glück blieb übrig. Wie hatte sie jemals daran zweifeln können, dass Legolas ihr nicht treu bleiben würde? Éowyn neben ihr kicherte leise und fing sich dafür einen wütenden Blick Luthanwens ein. Eowyn erwiderte ihn mit einem Hab-ich's-dir-nicht-gesagt Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich dann wieder, als wäre nichts gewesen, dem Geschehen zu. Luthanwen schnaubte, sah nun aber auch wieder zu Aragorn und Arwen. Die beiden gingen Arm in Arm zwischen ihrem Volk hindurch, bis sie vor den Hobbits stehen blieben. Die vier verneigten sich unbeholfen, doch Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr verneigt euch vor niemanden."

Er ging nun selber in die Knie, gefolgt von Arwen und allen anderen, bis schliesslich nur noch die Hobbits aufrecht standen. Luthanwen warf einen Blick auf ihre Gesichter und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Die vier sahen doch recht seltsam aus, wie sie ihr Erstaunen und die Unsicherheit zu verbergen suchten.

-------

Die Feierlichkeiten waren in einen grossen Saal verlegt worden. Musik begann zu spielen und die ersten Paare, allen voran Arwen und Aragorn, begannen zu tanzen. Legolas wandte sich an Luthanwen, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte nicht tanzen, auch wenn sie sich extra in dieses Kleid gezwängt hatte. Sie ignorierte Legolas' fragenden Blick, der darauf mit beleidigter Miene im Getümmel verschwand und wandte sich Éowyn zu, die neben ihr stand.

„Wo hast du denn deinen Liebling gelassen?"

Die weisse Lady von Rohan warf ihrer Freundin einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Also, wenn du mich fragst, Éowyn – ich hätte dir etwas mehr Geschmack zugetraut. Er ist wirklich nicht gerade der bestaussehende..."

„Dich hat aber niemand gefragt. Und ich finde, er sieht sehr gut aus..."

„Ja, ja, die Liebe..."

„Ach, sei doch still. Dein Blondchen ist ja auch nicht das Wahre!"

„Wenn du meinst...", antwortete Luthanwen grinsend. „Aber du bist doch bloss eifersüchtig,

weil ich den bestaussehendste Elben abgekriegt habe und du nicht."

Eowyn zog die Augenbrauen hoch, antwortete jedoch nicht sondern wandte sich dem Geschehen im Saal zu.

„Mylady, darf ich um einen Tanz bitten?", fragte da ein Mann direkt vor ihr. Es war einer von Elronds Söhnen. Der andere stand vor Luthanwen, die nun äusserst unglücklich aussah. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Ausrede.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, mein Herr, doch mir ist nicht wohl. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ich das Fest verlasse."

„Nun", sagte er, „wie schade. Soll ich Euch beleiten?"

„Das ist nicht nötig, mein Herr, vielen Dank."

Und damit war sie verschwunden. Eowyn blickte in das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Elben vor sich.

„Ich würde nur zu gerne mit Euch tanzen, aber ich schätze, es wird das beste sein, wenn ich Lady Luthanwen folge."

Eowyn drehte sich um und suchte sich einen Weg nach draussen. Vor dem Saal entdeckte sie Luthanwen, die sich mit geschlossenen Augen an eine Wand gelehnt hatte. Eowyn baute sich vor ihrer Freundin auf.

„He, was ist los? Hat dieser Elb dir so 'nen Schreck eingejagt?"

„Erstens: das war Elladan von Bruchtal den ich absolut nicht ausstehen kann und zweitens: ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Abend da drin überleben würde."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Hast du _sie_ nicht gesehen?"

„Wen?"

„Na, die Elbe, die sich da gerade an Legolas' Hals geschmissen hat. Und er sah nicht allzu unerfreut aus..."

„Selbst schuld! Du hättest ja mit ihm tanzen können..."

„Natürlich. Und ganz nebenbei hätte ich mich noch mehr blamiert, als dass ich es ohnehin

schon getan habe!"

„Warum? Kannst du etwa nicht tanzen?"

„Schon mal davon gehört, dass man in einer Magierschule tanzen lernt?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Nein. Aber es ist ewig her, seit ich das letzte Mal getanzt habe..."

„Das heisst nicht, dass du's nicht mehr kannst."

„Frag mich noch mal, wenn du seit 2337 Jahren nicht mehr getanzt hast."

„Na so was... wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dir vorher Nachhilfe gegeben", sagte da eine spöttische Stimme. Luthanwen wurde rot, als sie Legolas in der Tür zum Saal lehnen sah.

„Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang?"

Luthanwen nickte und sah kurz entschuldigend zu Éowyn. Diese zuckte jedoch nur die Schultern und machte sich auf die Suche nach Faramir. Legolas bot Luthanwen seinen Arm an und führte sie in die Gärten vor den Palast.

„Hör mal, Luna... ich weiss, ich habe nie... auch nur irgendeine Andeutung meine Gefühle betreffend gemacht."

Luthanwen löste sich von ihm und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Was würde jetzt kommen? Hatte sie sich vorher geirrt, als sie geglaubt hatte, ein Versprechen in seinen Augen zu sehen? Mit dieser Frage stiegen auch wieder ihr ganzen Zweifel in ihr auf. Sie bemühte sich jedoch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Was würde er wohl sagen? Er schwieg so lange... würde er sagen, was sie befürchtete? Dass er sie nicht liebte und nun, da die gemeinsame Reise zu Ende war, alles vorbei war? Oder würde in dieser Nacht ihr grösster Traum wahr?

„Du bedeutest mir mehr, als irgendjemand sonst, und ich will nie wieder auch nur eine Stunde ohne dich sein müssen... Luna, willst... willst du meine Frau werden?"

In Luthanwen explodierte ein Feuerwerk. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Sie hätte vor Freude in die Luft springen können... ihre Antwort auf seine Frage war fast tonlos.

„Ja..."

Und dann sank sie in seine Arme. Alle ihre Zweifel waren auf einen Schlag wie weggewischt, es war nur noch Platz für ihr riesiges Glück.

-------

Etwas später betraten eine strahlende Luthanwen und ein nicht minder glücklich aussehender Legolas wieder den Saal, in dem die Feier stattfand. Éowyn kam sofort auf sie zu und schnappte sich Luthanwens Arm.

„Du leihst sie mir kurz aus, oder?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog sie Luthanwen mit sich.

„Und? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Ich bin seit einigen Minuten verlobt..."

„Oh! Wie schön für dich! Lass mich die erste sein, die dir gratuliert!"

Éowyn umarmte Luthanwen stürmisch.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte da eine bekannte Stimme.

„Eure Tochter hat sich soeben verlobt, Gandalf."

„Thané? Verlobt?"

Und Luthanwen wurde zum zweiten Mal umarmt.

„Wo ist er?"

„Irgendwo da drüben. Wo genau weiss ich aber nicht. Éowyn hat mich entführt...", grinste Luthanwen.

„Ist ja nur verständlich, nachdem du mir die Ohren voll gejammert hast!"

„Tu nicht so, als hätte ich dich zum zuhören gezwungen. Du warst es ja, die mich ausgequetscht hat!"

Die beiden Freundinnen brachen in Lachen aus, während Gandalf sich kopfschüttelnd auf die Suche nach seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn machte.

„Was tut er ihm wohl an?", lachte Eowyn, als sie sah, dass Gandalf Legolas gefunden und mit ernster Miene auf ihn einzureden begonnen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung. Hoffentlich bekomme ich ihn an einem Stück zurück..."

„Sieht so aus. Ausser Gandalf will dich dabeihaben, wenn er Legolas eine Standpauke hält, von wegen dass man sich nicht ungestraft mit seiner Tochter verlobt..."

„Dass habe ich gehört, Frau Eowyn! Nein, ich will ihm keine Standpauke halten. Lasst uns

anstossen!"


	27. Epilog

Disclaimer: nein, auch am Epilog gehört mir nix und von Geld hat nie irgendwer irgendwas gesagt... 

-------

**Epilog **

Tränen standen in Luthanwens Augen, als die grauen Anfurten in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchten. Hier würde es enden, hier würde der Bund der Gefährten endgültig aufgelöst. Sie ritt inmitten jener, die nun in den Westen segeln würden, in die unsterblichen Lande. Der Zug wurde angehalten und alle stiegen ab. Letzte Blicke wurden auf Mittelerde geworfen, dann stiegen die meisten der Elben auf das Schiff. Luthanwen stand etwas abseits, sie wartete. Da trat Gandalf auf sie zu, ganz in weiss gekleidet, und an seiner Hand Narya, einen der drei Elbenringe.

„[Meine Zeit ist gekommen, mein Werk in Mittelerde vollendet. Lebe wohl, meine Tochter.]"

Nun konnte Luthanwen ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, wie Sturzbäche rannen sie über ihre Wangen.

„[Sei nicht traurig, es wird ein Wiedersehen geben. Bald wirst auch du mit Legolas nach Valinor segeln, und die Jahre bis dahin werden dir wie nichts erscheinen.]"

„[Deine Worte mögen weise erscheinen, doch... noch kann ich nicht an sie glauben, denn das Herz ist mir schwerer als irgendwann sonst. Doch ich weiss: ich kann ich diese Lande noch nicht verlassen, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche. Leb wohl, Vater.]"

Ein letztes Mal umarmten sich Vater und Tochter, dann wandte Gandalf sich um und trat zu Elrond und Galadriel um die beiden Hobbits, die ebenfalls gehen würden, aufs Schiff zu geleiten. Stumm sah Luthanwen zu, und als das Schiff ablegte, drehte sie sich um und bestieg ihr Pferd wieder. Noch immer schweigend ritt sie mit Sam, Merry und Pippin bis ins Auenland und von dort nach Minas Tirith, und ständig war ein einziger Gedanke ihr Begleiter: Auch meine Zeit wird kommen...

**The end**

-------

A/N: Ja, ‚The End'. Definitiv fertig und irgendwie bin ich froh darüber... jedenfalls: hier noch die Dankeschöns an:

_Linendis, Lainwen, Gilwen, Silivren und Lhindiel,_ die meine Story (so halbwegs mindestens) gebetat haben HEGDL

_Nachtschatten_ (Tja, muss dich leider enttäuschen. Die Hochzeit existiert nicht in geschriebener Form sondern nur in meiner Fanatsie #g# aber immerhin gab's diesmal ein Happy End, nicht wie bei anderen Storys von mir #ggg#)

Narwain und alle, die hier gereviewt haben und es hoffentlich noch tun werden... #knuddels & kekse verteil#

_So, und ganz zum Schluss noch etwas Schleichwerbung:_

Auf meiner Website (www.storysalat.de.vu) ist zur Zeit ein Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerb ausgeschrieben, aber es werden dringendst noch Einsendungen benötigt. Tut mir nen Gefallen und seht's euch an, ja? #hundeaugen mach# #keksdose als bestechung hochhalt#


End file.
